Je t'aime, moi non plus
by moajackspa
Summary: Gabrielle est amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Sauf qu'elle est amie avec Severus Rogue. Et qu'elle est à Serpentard. Sans oublier qu'elle à ridiculisé Potter et Black. Oh et puis, Lucius Malefoy semble s'intéresser un peu trop beaucoup à elle. Remus/OC -
1. Ah, les garçons …

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà embarquée dans une fic. Une vraie. Qui risque de durer longtemps. **

.

**Alors voilà, c'est un Remus / OC durant le temps des Maraudeurs.**

**Bon, pour l'info c'est fic **romantique**, assez **drôle** (enfin, je pense), **triste** (eh oui, snif, à partir du neuvième chapitre) et aussi sur l'**amitié**.**

**Classée **T** pour des mots quelques fois un peu déplacés et des paroles ... Hum ... Des pensées plus ou moins ... bref, vous verrez.**

**.**

**Donc, disclaimer habituel.**

**Enjoy!**

**Et donnez votre avis s'il vous plait!**

**P.S : Merci à **_**Didou. **_

**

* * *

**

Gabrielle Wood marchait dans un couloir désert jusqu'à ce que quatre garçons de 5ème année apparaissent subitement. Les Maraudeurs passèrent à côté d'elle en l'ignorant, sans doute pour préparer leur prochain mauvais coup. Soulagée de ne pas avoir été remarquée, mais aussi déçue, elle poursuivit son chemin pour se rendre dans sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans à destination, elle s'affala sur un canapé vert émeraude et commença à réfléchir.

Elle aurait tellement aimé être à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Serpentard. Mais c'est qu'elle aurait tout donné, tout échangé pour être en compagnie de Remus Lupin.

Elle soupira de désespoir.

Pourquoi était-ce sur lui qu'elle avait flashé ? Cela aurait tellement plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy, le beau et ténébreux 7ème année, préfet en chef de Serpentard. Mais non, son cœur en avait décidé autrement et s'était entiché de Remus Lupin. Un Gryffondor tout simplement parfait. Grand, marrant, beau, attentif, amical, intelligent, bienveillant. Sauf que voilà, c'était ça le problème. Même si un jour, Lupin la remarquerait parmi les 357 filles de Poudlard, ce serait impossible entre eux, tout simplement parce que elle était Serpentard et lui un Gryffondor. Et c'était bien connu, ces deux maisons étaient vouées à se détester et à se faire la guerre pour toujours. Pourtant, elle aurait pu avoir toutes ses chances avec le Maraudeur. Elle était belle, sans se venter. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds, lisses, souvent attachés en une queue de cheval, des yeux vert pétillants, laissant deviner une certaine intelligence. Par ailleurs, elle faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de son année. Elle ne travaillait pas beaucoup mais avait d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, excepté en Histoire de la Magie, avec Mr Binns, où elle passait la majeure partie du cour à dormir ou faire quelques retouches de dernière minute sur un devoir. Grande, elle avait hérité de la taille de son père et des courbes généreuses, qui tapaient dans l'œil de beaucoup de garçons, de sa mère. On la remarquait aussi car ses tenues favorites étaient moldues. Des débardeurs aux minis jupes passant par les éternels jeans, dévoilant son physique fin et musclé. Elle était d'ailleurs batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard grâce aux entrainements de tennis qu'elle avait suivit quand elle était jeune. Elle avait une puissance de frappe et une précision à faire pâlir les joueurs plus expérimentés qu'elle. Elle était aussi la seule personne à part Lucius Malfoy, et surtout la seule fille, à avoir été choisie pour son talent et non pour son argent ou sa popularité dans l'équipe des Serpentard. Voilà pourquoi Wood aurait tant voulu être, en ce moment, dans la salle commune des rouge et or, à dévorer Remus Lupin des yeux. Au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait dans les cachots humides des vert et argent, sous le lac et face à un élève des plus antipathiques.

Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi le Choipeaux l'avait envoyé dans à Serpentard. Elle n'était pas diabolique et ne faisait peur à personne contrairement aux trois-quarts de sa maison. Elle était plutôt pacifique quoique elle pouvait se transformer en vraie garce quand quelqu'un lui cherchait des noises (mais c'était bien connu, toutes les filles étaient comme ça). Elle avait un cœur et pouvait avoir des sentiments, contrairement à d'autres.

Elle frissonna en pensant à Tom Jedusor. Bien qu'il était d'une beauté époustouflante et possédait un charme fou qui séduisait tous les professeurs, Gabrielle le craignait, elle sentait qu'il émanait quelque chose de diabolique chez lui. Mais vingt fois plus diaboliques que d'autres élèves de Serpentard. C'est pourquoi, elle était soulagée qu'il soit maintenant parti depuis deux ans.

De toute évidence, elle devait avoir dans son cerveau un talent qui plaisait à Salazard Serpentard.

Elle senti quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle, et déduisit de sa corpulence qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, son camarade de classe.

-Severus ? demanda-elle

-Hum ?

-Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas lavé les cheveux ?

Rogue décida de l'ignorer.

Gabrielle soupira. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Tous les Serpentard étaient des êtres superficiels, cruels et sans pitié. Néanmoins, elle considérait Severus Rogue comme un ami fidèle, à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Il était un des rares Serpentard à posséder un cœur et à pouvoir éprouver des sentiments.

-T'as vu Lily aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne lui parle plus.

-Quoi ?

-Elle n'aime pas mes amis.

-Je croyais qu'elle m'appréciait pourtant, murmura la Serpentard, légèrement contrariée.

En effet, parmi les amis de Gabrielle, se trouvait Lily Evans, première de son année. C'était une jolie rousse aux yeux verts et à fort caractère. On pouvait dire qu'elle était l'alter ego de Gabrielle, mais à Gryffondor. Elles étaient amies depuis leur seconde année, lorsque Rogue les avait présentées.

-Pas toi, reprit Rogue, Mucilber et les autres.

Elle le regarda.

-Désolée …

-De quoi ? demanda Rogue

-Ben, que tu lui parles plus.

-Pourquoi je serai désolé qu'une sang de bourbe ne me parle plus ? Bougonna son ami

La Serpentard leva les yeux aux ciels

-Parce que tu es amoureux d'elle, crétin !

-Chut ! murmura Rogue en serrant des dents, personne ne doit savoir qu'un Serpentard est tombé amoureux d'un Gryffondor …

-Je sais …

Rogue regarda Wood. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était dans le même cas que lui, coincée à éprouver des sentiments considérés comme contre nature pas l'ensemble des Serpentard.

Pourtant, il aurait préféré que son amie ne choisisse pas Lupin. Bien que celui-ci soit le plus agréable des Maraudeurs, Rogue ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Peut-être parce que celui-ci ne s'interposait pas entre lui et ses amis quand Potter et Black le martyrisait.

-Lily t'aime beaucoup tu sais, reprit la Serpentard

-Quoi ?

-Oui, elle me l'a dit avant-hier. Tu lui manques. En ami.

Rogue grogna.

-Eh bien elle n'a qu'à me le dire en face.

-Ah, les garçons …

Après un silence, elle reprit :

- J'ai entendu que tu t'étais encore fait agresser par les Maraudeurs

-Plutôt par Black et Potter.

Gabrielle sourit. Evidemment que son Remus n'avait rien fait.

Mais elle fut déçue.

Lui aussi était préfet, comme Gabrielle, mais le mystérieux Gryffondor ne remplissait pas toujours son rôle entièrement. Il laissait souvent Potter et Black embêter Severus, ce qui l'énervait.

-Un jour, j'irai les voir et …

-Non. Tu ne t'interposeras pas entre eux et moi, Gab. Si tu me protèges, ils te prendront aussi en grippe et tu seras harcelée et embêtée par eux jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité.

_-_Mais c'est injuste ! Je demanderai à Lily…

-Ne demande surtout rien à Evans ! vociféra le Serpentard

-Ah, mais je suis désolée, Monsieur Rogue, je ne fais qu'essayer de vous éviter tous les ennuits dont vous êtes victime! s'écria soudain la préfète.

Elle se leva et folle de rage et se précipita dans son dortoir.

Severus couru après on amie et donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui lui claqua au nez. Il était fou de rage contre lui-même. Ses deux seules véritables amies lui avaient tourné le dos.

Accablé, il marcha lentement vers sa propre chambre_._

_

* * *

_

**Une seule chose: Review!**


	2. Mais dans quoi tu t'es embarquée?

**Bon, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai l'habitude de commencer des fics pour ne jamais les finir, sauf qu'hier, paf, soudaine inspiration donc je poste un chapitre (court, certe). Je ne promets pas de poster très souvent mais enjoy !**

**Merci à Didou !**

**

* * *

**

Accablé, il marcha lentement vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

-Salut ...

Gabrielle ignora royalement Rogue.

-Euh … C'est bon ce que tu manges?

Wood se retourna vivement et les Serpentard qui assistaient à la scène furent surprit de ne pas voir le brun reculer face au regard assassin que lui lançait la blonde.

-Non, c'est dégoûtant, c'est pour ça que je le mange, cracha-elle.

Quelques Serpentard ricanèrent méchamment.

-Je … Je suis désolé.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Rogue prit un air de chien battu, soupira exagérément et se dirigea vers une place vide.

Gabrielle eut soudain pitié mais se referma précipitamment comme une huitre et replongea dans son assiette de poulet. Elle ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement.

-Tu viens à l'entrainement tout à l'heure?

-…

-Euh … Wood?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Sifflât-elle en levant la tête.

_Merde._

Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant elle, beau comme un Dieu.

Pour ne pas être encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle renonça à se prendre à la tête dans les mains.

-Euh … Désolé de te déranger, je voulais juste savoir si tu venais à l'entrainement de Quidditch tout à l'heure.

Ah oui. Quidditch, elle avait oublié ça.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui décochant le plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle se rattrape.

-Super, on se voit sur le terrain, dit-il en s'éloignant et l'éblouissant de son sourire ultra blanc.

_Mais quelle débile. Mais quelle cruche ! Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi stupide? Lucius Malfoy t'adresse la parole et toi tu lui gueules dessus. Bravo._

_D'un autre côté, tu t'en fiches, c'est Remus que tu aimes_.

Par pur réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la place habituelle du Gryffondor et se mit à sourire bêtement. _Oh là, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire, sa bouche …_ STOP ! Arrête de divaguer, tu vas te faire prendre!_ Mais regarde ses sublimes cheveux longs, ses yeux dorés, et ce sourire timide à croquer, et sa bouche ! Sa bouche si fine et si … _Non, non et non!_ Si ! Et sa musculature, oh là, là, imagines son corps, il doit être bronzé … _Ah oui, quand on y pense_ … Ouh là ! Pourquoi il sourit plus? Remus … Tes yeux … Pourquoi ils sont devenus gris?_

Gabrielle suivit le regard inquiet de son Maraudeur et comprit son brusque changement d'humeur en apercevant James Potter et Sirius Black enjamber leur table, les yeux fixés sur Severus Rogue.

La Serpentard se mordit les lèvres. Elle voulait aller aider son ami.

_Non, il t'a dit de ne pas l'aider alors, tu ne fais rien. Bien fait pour lui. _Mais il voulait juste t'aider._ La ferme._

Finalement, elle comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas à Gryffondor.

-Hé! Servilus!

Rogue se raidit en entendant la voix de Potter mais ne se retourna pas.

Les deux Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent juste derrière le Serpentard, les bras croisés, un sourire au coin de la bouche, le dominant de leur bon mètre quatre-vingt.

-Hé, Servilus, tu réponds pas quand on t'appelle?

Gabrielle vit la main de Severus trembler violemment.

-Peu importe. Tu sais, c'est sympa de t'être disputé avec Evans, je vais pouvoir bien m'occuper d'elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

La table des Gryffondor explosa de rire.

Fou de rage, Rogue sortit sa baguette et la brandit vers les Siamois. Malheureusement, les deux Maraudeurs s'étaient sans doute attendus à ce mouvement car Potter s'exclama :

_-Experlliamus !_

La Serpentard regarda vers la table des professeurs, espérant voir McGonagall, la seule qui puisse impressionner Potter et Black. Manque de chance, il devait être tard car le Professeur de métamorphose n'était pas présente.

-Joli, Cornedrue! S'exclama Black

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le soupir général du sexe féminin lorsqu'elles avaient entendu la sensuelle voix du Maraudeur.

_-Levicorpus _! Lança Potter

Severus s'éleva dans les airs, la tête en bas et Gabrielle soupira désespoir en regardant Lupin qui ne faisait rien pour aider son ami.

_-STUPEFIX !_

_Hein? Attends, c'est toi qui a lancé ce sort? Mais t'es complètement timbrée ou quoi?_

Ignorant l'hémisphère droit de son cerveau, Gabrielle fendit la foule qui s'était transformée en cercle et para le sort que lui lançait Black d'un geste de baguette.

_Mais arrête toi ! Stop ! Non ! Mais t'es fêlée ma vieille … Non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça? Oh la vache, tu n'oserais pas? _Comme si j'allais me gêner !

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la Grande Salle lorsque Gabrielle donna un joli coup de genou bien placé dans les bijoux de famille de Sirius Black.

Toutes les maisons, excepté Serpentard, gémirent d'indignation en voyant leur champion à terre, mais personne n'eut le courage de s'interposer entre le Gryffondor et la Serpentard, dont les yeux avaient prit une étrange teinte rouge.

-Vous êtes minables ! S'attaquer à un homme seul, c'est vraiment lamentable, vous n'êtes pas plus courageux qu'une bande de limace. Vous me faites vraiment pitié ! _Liberacorpus !_ Vraiment pitoyables,vous êtes la honte de votre maison ! Toi Potter, si je te vois encore lever la baguette sur Severus, tu auras bien plus qu'un Stupéfix ! Black ! Si tu le regardes encore une fois, je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais les utiliser, rugit-elle en pointant l'entrejambe du Gryffondor. Toi, Petigrow, tu devrais avoir honte de suivre bêtement ces deux abrutis et rire comme un cochon à la moindre de leur blague! Et TOI ! _Toi,_ dit-elle en pointant Lupin du doigt en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, tu me dégoûtes ! T'es Préfet non? Ton boulot est précisément d'empêcher ce genre de situations et, sous prétexte que ce sont tes amis, tu restes là le cul posé sur ton siège et tu détourne les yeux comme une poule mouillée! Lamentable ...

En criant ces derniers mots, elle tourna le dos à ces quatre parfait imbéciles, et de dirigea vers la porte. Severus se plaça à côté d'elle, admiratif.

_Mais dans quoi tu t'es embarquée?_

_

* * *

_**À suivre.**


	3. Vraiment la cervelle d'un Strangulot

**J'étais tellement contente d'avoir plein de reviews que je vous fais un petit cadeau.**

**Voilà, le titre du chapitre n'est pas très cherché mais bon, j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai trouvé cette phrase.**

**Disclaimer habituel.**

**Enjoy!**

**Et un grand merci à Didou pour la correction ainsi que Snapou!**

* * *

_Mais dans quoi tu t'es embarquée?_

* * *

-Accio ! Hurla t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc

_Un Lune de Mire 4000 _fila vers les deux Serpentard, Gabrielle l'attrapa férocement, l'enfourcha et tapa le sol du pied aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de protester, elle fonçait déjà dans le ciel.

Estimant qu'elle était assez haut et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, Gabrielle s'arrêta et explosa:

-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! FAUT QUE T'AILLES TE FAIRE SOIGNER A SAINTE MANGOUSTE ! MAS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE T'AS FAIT? T'AS STUPÉFIXIÉ POTER, LIMITE CASTRÉ BLACK ET LE PIRE DE CHEZ PIRE, T'AS ENGUEULÉ LUPIN ! NON MAIS LÀ, TOUT LE MONDE VA TE DÉTESTER, RECTIFICATION, TOUT LE MONDE TE DÉTESTE DÉJÀ ! ESPÈCE DE SERPENTARD SANS CERVELLE ! NON MAIS ON SE DEMANDE POURQUOI T'ES PAS À GRYFFONDOR ! FOUTU CHOIPEAUX …

En bas, Severus était perplexe en voyant son amie gesticuler sur son balai, manquant de s'étaler par terre. Il ne tenta rien, par peur de s'attirer les foudres de Wood.

-Monsieur Rogue, pourriez vous m'indiquer où se trouve Miss Wood, s'il vous plait.

Severus grimaça en entendant la voix de Minerva McGonagall. Il se retourna et fixa son professeur dont le visage était aussi expressif qu'une cornemuse. A contre cœur, il pointa du doigt le ciel où l'on pouvait toujours voir Gabrielle jurer toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

-Miss Wood ! Appela McGonagall d'une voix cassante.

-… VRAIMENT LA CERVELLE D'UN STRANGULOT …

-MISS WOOD !

-QUOI ? beugla la Serpentard.

Pour la deuxième fois en une journée, Gabrielle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de regarder à qui elle s'adressait au lieu de lui crier dessus.

Se maudissant, elle redescendit vers la terre, s'approcha de son professeur et marmonna:

-Désolée Professeur.

-J'accepte vos excuses Wood mais je vais être dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Je vous retire provisoirement la fonction de Préfet et vous irez en retenue ...

-Très bien, soupira Gabrielle en enlevant son badge avec un grand P inscrit dessus.

-… Lorsque Messieurs Black et Potter seront dans leur état normal.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire …

-Que vous serez en retenue avec Messieurs Black, Potter et Lupin.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça_, soupira l'hémisphère gauche de son cerveau. _Une seconde, elle a dit Lupin?_

-Professeur, je ne comprends pas …

-Je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez fait Miss Wood, du même que je sais clairement ce qu'ont fait ces deux garçons, dit-elle en fixant Rogue, c'est pour cela que j'estime qu'ils méritent eux aussi une punition.

-Oui, ça j'ai compris, merci, mais pourquoi Lupin?

-Eh bien, j'ai appris par Miss Evans que Monsieur Lupin n'utilisait pas toujours ses pouvoirs de Préfet pour empêcher ses deux amis de commettre des méfaits, j'estime qu'il mérite une punition pour ne pas avoir agi tout à l'heure, même si vos manières sont un peu rustiques, Miss.

Gabrielle rougit violemment en baissa la tête.

-Je vous enverrai un hiboux lorsqu'ils seront apte à, euh … marcher …

La Serpentard crut apercevoir un petit sourire passer furtivement sur les lèvres de la directrice de Gryffondor mais celle-ci s'éloigna d'un pas tellement rapide que Gabrielle ne sut jamais si elle avait vraiment vu ce sourire ou si elle l'avait imaginé. Soupirant, elle s'écroula dans l'herbe et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

_C'est génial, tu vas être en retenue avec Remus ! _Oui, mais encore faudrait-il que je survive jusqu'à la retenue, Potter et Black vont me tuer._ Attends, tu rigoles, ils seront morts de trouille! _Ouais …

-Hé, Wood !

Cette fois-ci, Gabrielle prit bien le temps de voir qui lui parlait avant de crier. Lucius Malfoy se dirigeait vers elle, son balai à la main, vêtu de ses habits de Quidditch.

-J'ai appris ce que tu as fait à ces espèces de débiles profonds de Gryffondor, bravo ! C'était génial ! Je regrette d'avoir quitté la Grande Salle plus tôt. Félicitations, ça devait être épique !

-Si tu le dis … gémit Gabrielle

Lucius se tut, conscient de l'humeur massacrante de sa batteuse. Finalement, il se lança:

-Tu viens toujours à l'entrainement? Tu sais, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester ici, quoiqu'il fasse un peu froid, hum, bref …

Gabrielle le dévisagea. Le Quidditch. Voilà ce qu'il y avait sur les lèvres de tous les garçons. Quidditch.

Balai. Vent. Soleil. Neige.

Chacune de leurs paroles se référait au Quidditch.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et dû se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas transformer _le Nimbus 1000,_ que Malfoy tenait amoureusement, en brindille.

-Je vais voir Malfoy, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur pour l'instant.

-D'accord, mais si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre quand …

Rogue l'interrompit avant que Gabrielle n'explose et ne mette Malfoy dans le même état de Black.

-Euh … Malfoy, je crois que tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard.

-Ah oui ! Bonne idée Severus, je vais y aller, à plus tard, dit le Préfet-en-Chef précipitamment.

-Sev, gémit la Serpentard lorsque Malfoy eut prit congé, pourquoi les garçons parlent-ils TOUJOURS de Quidditch?

-Eh bien, pas moi. Ni Lupin.

-Je crois que c'est pour ça que je vous aime.

Severus esquissa un sourire et proposa de rebrousser chemin vers leur salle commune pour se reposer un peu et surtout éviter les regards assassins des élèves des trois autres maisons. Elle soupira et acquiesça en bénissant son amis d'être aussi perspicace.

-Gabrielle ! Cria quelqu'un d'une voix essoufflée.

-Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a enco... Tiens, Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Rogue se renfrogna et rentra ses tête dans ses épaules, gêné de na pas avoir été salué par sa bien-aimée.

-Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait à Potter tout à l'heure.

-Ah.

-Ca me démangeait depuis un bon petit bout de temps mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Merci.

-Euh … De rien.

Lily sourit.

-En revanche, j'ai appris, que tu serais collée avec ces deux nigauds.

- Si j'arrive à survivre jusqu'à là, marmonna t-elle. Mais nous serons quatre en retenue, soufflât-elle.

-Quoi?, demanda la Gryffondor

-McGonagall est venue me voir tout à l'heure Lupin aussi est en retenue avec nous, elle considère qu'il aurait dû les empêcher de s'en prendre à Severus.

La Gryffondor explosa de rire, ce qui fit frissonner Rogue.

-Pour une fois qu'il ne passe pas à travers les mailles du filet celui là! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne feront rien, ils ont trop peur de toi, le Stupéfix que tu as lancé était superbe. Bon j'y vais, encore merci, dit Evans un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle parut hésiter mais finalement, ajouta:

-Au revoir Severus.

Le Serpentard était figé, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il regarda Gabrielle, décidemment, pour la deuxième fois en une journée, elle lui avait rendu un énorme service.

Cependant, Gabrielle se moquait bien que Lily aie adressée la parole à son ami, elle allait être en retenue avec Remus.

* * *

**À suivre.**


	4. Assez

**Disclaimer habituel, merci à Didou !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Cependant, Gabrielle se moquait bien que Lily aie adressée la parole à son ami, elle allait être en retenue avec Remus._

* * *

Depuis une semaine, Gabrielle était terrifiée. Pas seulement par Potter et Black, mais pratiquement par tout le collège. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait un Gryffondor, un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle, un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait face aux regards noir qu'ils lui lançaient. Si elle n'était pas aussi fière, elle se serait sans doute lâchement cachée derrière Severus, même si cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose car elle mesurait bien une tête de plus que Severus.

Malheureusement, ce vendredi là, ses angoisses redoublèrent en voyant un hibou Grand Duc - paraissant aussi aimable que son propriétaire - foncer vers elle.

Les mains tremblantes, Gabrielle déplia le parchemin, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et vit que sa retenue aurait lieu ce soir en classe de Métamorphose. Elle jeta un regard vers les deux inséparables qui n'étaient sortis de l'infirmerie que la veille, leur attirant par la même les ricanements des Serpentard. "On ne reste pas une semaine à l'infirmerie quand on a reçu un coup dans les ..." Elle avait quitté la salle bien avant que son compagnon n'ait fini sa phrase, sentant que si elle en entendait plus elle lui ferait subir le même sort.

La mort dans l'âme, Gabrielle se traina dans les cachots pour assister aux cours de Slughorn qui, étonnamment, s'était mit à s'intéresser à elle depuis le petit incident.

«Très jolie potion, Miss Wood !»

Gabrielle leva un sourcil à cette remarque.

Sa potion avait pris une étrange teinte verte alors que le livre spécifiait qu'elle devait être dans les jaunes.

Quel idiot ce prof, tout ça par ce qu'elle avait tenu tête à Potter et Black.

La journée passa trop vite au goût de la Serpentard et elle eut le temps de se coltiner un «Piètre» en DCFM.

A 19h55, elle quitta la Grande Salle le ventre vide pour se diriger dans la classe de McGonagall. Elle toqua timidement à la porte, entra après y avoir été invitée et s'installa à une table assez éloignée des places habituelles des deux Gryffondor. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua bruyamment, contrastant avec le silence pensant qui régnait. Les sourires de Black et Potter se figèrent en apercevant la Serpentard déjà présente. Celle-ci n'en s'inquiéta pas. Où était Remus? Effectivement, son maraudeur préféré manquait à l'appel.

-Vous allez me corriger ces devoirs de première année. J'estime que vous avez le niveau maintenant. De plus, ça vous ferra réviser vos BUSE. Non monsieur Potter, vous resterez impartial, hors de question d'avantager les Gryffondor au détriment des Serpentard, indiqua McGonagall en voyant Potter sourire machiavéliquement à son ami.

McGonagall leur donna une dizaine de rouleaux de parchemins chacun et Gabrielle plongea son esprit dans un devoir, particulièrement raté, d'un Pouffsouffle dénommé Anthony Zimberg, pour éviter les regards des deux Gryffondor.

Elle commença à se détendre, barrant allégrement une erreur frappante et se demanda comment on pouvait être aussi nul.

Malheureusement, son répit fut de courte durée car trois copies, plus tard, Remus Lupin, - _l'unique, le plus beau. La ferme_ - entra dans la classe, les mains pleines de parchemins, de livres et de plumes. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Rohhhhh, tai toi bon sang!_

-Désolé Professeur, j'étais à l'infirmerie et je viens juste de récupérer mes devoirs, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix respectueuse.

-Bien sûr Monsieur Lupin, bien sûr, maintenant asseyez vous et commencez votre retenue.

Lupin s'installa à côté de Potter, sortit une plume et commença à griffonner sur la copie que lui avait donné McGonagall.

_Même quand il sort une plume, il est sexy … Mais quelle horreur ! Séparez moi de cet hémisphère ! Oh là la, j'aimerai tellement être l'élève qui à fait la copie qu'il corrige! Par Merlin, qu'on l'attache!_

Arrachant ses yeux de son bien aimé pour pas ne se faire repérer, Gabrielle regarda Potter et Black. Elle fut éberluée en les voyant parler vivement sous les yeux de McGonagall qui visiblement ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sans doute un sort de silence … pensa-t elle. Un frisson l'envahit. Ce n'était pas bon tout ça. Ils manigançaient quelque chose. A ce moment là, les deux amis la fixèrent et sourirent avec un air méchant. Oh oui, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Apeurée, Gabrielle replongea la tête dans la copie de Thomas Shirley en avalant sa salive.

Visiblement, elle avait visée juste car un instant plus tard, un tintamarre épouvantable résonna dans le couloir.

Les lèvres pincées, McGonagall marcha rapidement vers l'origine du bruit.

Au moment même où le professeur sortit de sa salle, Gabrielle sentit une présence autour d'elle. Elle releva la tête, terrifiée et observa les "deux frères" lui sourire machiavéliquement, leurs baguettes à la main. Instinctivement, elle se leva et se mit à reculer comme si elle allait se faire pitoyablement assassiner dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle malfamée.

_Crie. McGo va rappliquer_.

Malheureusement, Potter sembla lire dans ses pensées car il lança :

_-Assurdiato !_

Gabrielle paniqua encore plus. Elle avait déjà vu Severus utiliser ce sort et en connaissait aussi les conséquences.

Black sourit triomphalement et brandit sa baguette vers Gabrielle pour l'attaquer.

Faisant ses prières, la Serpentard s'accroupit contre le mur, les bras lui recouvrant sa tête.

_Je t'aime Remus ... _Putain, mais tu vas pas mourir!_ Tu le sais très bien en plus … _On sait jamais espèce de rabat-joie!_ Pfffff_

-Assez, murmura une voix rauque

Surprise, Gabrielle leva la tête et vit Lupin qui s'était placé entre elle et ses amis.

_En pleine ligne de mire sur ses fesses._ Mais quelle obsédée celle là !

-Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Black, déstabilisé

-J'ai dit, assez.

Black frissonna en entendant la voix froide de son ami.

-J'ai été nommé Préfet, reprit Lupin, et depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai rien fait pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises. Maintenant, je dis stop. Si vous la touchez, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.

-Mais enfin Lunard, elle nous a agressé !

-Laisse moi rire.

Le ton de Lupin était tellement froid que tous restèrent figés.

-Monsieur Pettigrow, vous êtes la honte de votre maison, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffo … Mon Dieu, que se passe t-il ici?

-Queudver, comment as tu pu te faire prendre aussi vite? S'indigna Potter

-Alors comme ça, vous avez demandé à Peter d'attirer l'attention pour que McGonagall parte de la classe? s'exclama Lupin.

-Mais enfin, que se passe t-il ici? Demanda McGonagall, choquée.

Le préfet expliqua brièvement l'incident en lançant des regards menaçant vers ses trois amis. La main sur le cœur, McGonagall paraissait aussi éberluée que si on lui avait dit que Lily Evans avait eut un "T" à un de ses devoirs.

-Miss Wood, Monsieur Lupin, je pense que vous devriez retourner dans vos salles communes respectives. Potter, Black, Pettigrow, vous allez rester ici, je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières.

Gabrielle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle se leva, attrapa son sac et sortit rapidement de la classe, suivie par Lupin.

_Oh mon Dieu, il marche à côté de moi._

_

* * *

_**À suivre**


	5. Merci

**Disclaimer + merci à Didou + merci pour les reviews**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu, il marche à côté de toi!_

_

* * *

_

-Ca va?

_Un mot, Gab, un, vas-y dit le. Calmement._

-Euh … Oui.

_Et merci, c'est pour les chiens? _

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans les couloirs.

_Dis lui quelque chose bon sang. Parle ! Mais bon sang, PARLE ! Tu sais faire que ça normalement !_

-Hum, je …

_Oh lala, même pas fichue d'aligner deux mots, pitoyable …_

-Ben vas-y toi ! Aboya-t elle à son cerveau

-Quoi? Demanda Lupin

-Euh, rien …

-T'es sûre qua ça va?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas.

_Bravo! T'as réussi à lui parler sans bafouiller !_

Lupin regarda attentivement Gabrielle. Elle avait beau répéter qu'elle allait bien, il voyait parfaitement qu'elle était mal à l'aise et triturait maladroitement sa cravate verte et argent. Il allait passer un sacré savon à James et Sirius, oh que oui !

La Serpentard s'arrêta brusquement et Remus fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ? Demanda t-il vaguement inquiet.

-Je ... La salle Commune des Gryffondor, c'est pas par là? Dit-elle en pointant un couloir.

Lupin la regarda comme si elle allait faire une crise cardiaque et lâcha:

-Si, mais je te raccompagne dans ta salle commune. D'ailleurs, comment tu sais que ma salle commune est par là?

_Oh non, mais quelle imbécile, évidemment personne n'est censé savoir où se trouvent les salles communes des autres. Pourquoi tu l'as suivi en seconde année? STUPIDE !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lupin?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gabrielle fut heureuse de voir Lucius Malfoy s'approcher d'elle et le bénit intérieurement.

-Je raccompagne Gabrielle dans sa salle commune.

-C'est ça … Tu viens plutôt reconnaitre le terrain pour tes petits amis et leur blagues débiles!

-Pas du tout, tu te trompes complètement Malfoy. Gabrielle a été agressé par Black et Potter, je crois qu'elle est choquée donc je la ramène dans sa salle commune.

-Potter et Black ont fait quoi? S'exclama Lucius en sortant sa baguette.

-Lucius, calme toi, ils ne m'ont rien fait, Lupin, m'a sauvé, ne t'en prends pas à lui, intervint Gabrielle.

-Ils ne paient rien pour attendre ceux là ! Siffla t-il tendis que sa baguette émettait des étincelles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, je m'occupe d'eux ce soir, ils le regretteront amèrement, grogna Remus. Cela étonna Gabrielle.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa dans le couloir.

-Très bien. Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions tous allé nous coucher, Gabrielle doit être fatiguée, finit pas dire Malefoy.

-Oui, je pense aussi, approuva Lupin et regardant la Serpentard porter la main à son front.

Malfoy passa un bras autour des épaules de Gabrielle se dirigeant vers les cachots. Celle ci était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne protesta pas même pas au geste du Serpentard.

Lupin, quand à lui, tourna les talons et se mit à marcher pour retrouver son lit. C'est alors qu'il entendit une faible voix:

-Merci.

Il se retourna et vit Wood qui avait passé sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de Malfoy.

Remus se surprit lui même à sourire.


	6. Monsieur Grognon

**Wohou, merci pour les reviews! Mon coup de gueule à fait effet ^^ Bon, vous avez compris, plus j'ai des reviews, plus je poste vite :D**

**Un gros merci en particulier à Little Jade Saphira, margaux, toajackspa, sayu-love, evalalou et tout les autres !**

**Et évidemment Snapou & Didou.**

**

* * *

**

_Remus se surprit lui même à sourire._

* * *

Le lendemain, Gabrielle se leva, des souvenirs plein la tête. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était allée en retenue avec Potter et Black et qu'ils avaient essayé de la tuer. Enfin, pas vraiment, étant donné que son Remus l'avait sauvée. Son Remus. Merlin. Un immense sentiment de bonheur et de légèreté s'empara en elle mais elle redescendit rapidement sur Terre, se souvenant que Lucius Malfoy l'avait «sauvée» et l'avait pris par les épaules. Malheur. Devant son Remus en plus. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument plus de la suite.

Elle se creusa la tête désespérément, en vain. Elle était sûre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Maussade, elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où un éternel brouhaha régnait.

- Comment ça s'est passé hier? Demanda Severus alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Oh, ça dépend, si tu prends le moment où Potter et Black ont voulu m'assassiner ou bien le moment où Lupin m'a sauvé la vie ou quand Malfoy a tout gâché et en parenthèse, m'a sauvé …

-Tu peux répéter? demanda le Serpentard totalement éberlué

Gabrielle l'ignora, fatiguée et dirigea son regard vers son Maraudeur. Celui-ci la regardait et elle détourna son vivement regard . Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait? Depuis 5 ans, tous les matins, elle le regardait et depuis 5 ans, jamais il ne l'avait observée. Et puis, soudainement, par un samedi de novembre, il la fixe. _Avec ses magnifiques yeux dorés._ Non, mais c'est pas le moment de fantasmer, là ! Pas du tout!

Paniquant totalement, elle renversa son jus de citrouille sur Severus qui protesta amèrement.

-Désolée ! S'excusa Gabrielle

-Humph …

Pendant que la blonde nettoyait ses maladresses d'un coup de baguette magique en se confondant d'excuses, la voix d'Albus Dumbledore résonna dans la Grande Salle.

-Mes chers enfants, dit-il d'une voix solennelle

Les discussions cessèrent, laissant place à un silence inquiétant.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Les élèves restèrent muets, buvant les paroles de leur directeur.

-Votre Professeur contre les Forces du Mal a été attaqué la nuit dernière alors qu'il était en visite familiale.

Un sentiment de panique frappa toute la salle et des chuchotements et des cris fusèrent de toute part.

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'annonce de Dumbledore, Gabrielle frissonna. C'était la deuxième fois, depuis que Tom Jedusor avait quitté Poudlard, qu'un professeur de DCFM avait été attaqué. On racontait qu'à ses 18 ans, Jedusor avait demandé à Dippet ce poste mais celui-ci avait refusé. Dipet démissionna et Dumbledore prit le relais, mais la rumeur disait que c'était précisément à cause de son refus de donner le poste de professeur de DCFM à Jedusor qui l'avait poussé à démissionner. L'année dernière, le Professeur Jameson avait été victime d'une attaque similaire.

Ce pourrait-il que ce poste soit maudit?

Gabrielle fixa le directeur, cherchant à lire dans son regard ce qu'il pensait de cette attaque. Dumbledore parcourait les tables de son regard perçant.

-En conséquence, les Professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour Noël, pour apaiser vos inquiétudes.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, les filles se mirent à glousser et se tournèrent vers les garçons. Certains parmi ces derniers, se mirent à rire, d'autre gémirent. Chacun oubliant qu'un de leur professeur venait d'être attaquer.

-Par ailleurs, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire ironique, je vous annonce que nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu trouver un nouveau Professeur étant donnée les circonstances, donc les cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tous les élèves exceptés les cinquièmes et les septièmes années explosèrent de joie et les 789 élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à ses disperser pour se diriger vers leurs dortoirs ou dehors tendis que Gabrielle soupirait.

Voir 357 filles revêtir leur plus beaux décolletés, non merci.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui dévorait Lily des yeux, alors qu'elle se levait de sa table, toute joyeuse.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui demander, dit la Serpentard

-C'est ça, pour me prendre un râteau et devoir supporter les railleries de Potter et Black jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait !

-Eh ben moi, non.

-Rohhhh... Monsieur Grognon.

-Tu peux parler, toi et …

Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il allait commettre une gaffe monumentale. Gabrielle le fusilla du regard.

-Je veux dire, reprit-il en chuchotant, que t'es pas très bien placée pour donner des conseils amoureux aux autres, vu ta situation …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Eh bien, à chaque fois que tu le vois, tu perds tous tes moyens et tu as une nette tendance à faire et dire n'importe quoi.

-Tu peux parler, à chaque fois que tu croises Li … tu-sais-qui, tu te renfrognes comme si t'avais avalé une potion de Ratatinage.

-Très bien ! Très bien ! Fit Severus en faisant un geste défensif, j'abandonne. De toute manière, tu gagnes toujours à ce petit jeu là. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si t'allais parler à l'élu de ton cœur, peut-être que nous autres, on aurait le courage de déclarer notre flamme

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Je ne suis pas un modèle sur Terre, non plus !

-Regarde toi ! T'es magnifique ! Intelligente ! T'as un cœur ! T'es drôle ! Alors que moi, ben je suis un bâtard graisseux, comme disent les Gryffondor. Alors si Lupin, ne tombe pas raide dingue de toi, alors moi avec Lily, c'est … c'est fichu !

-Je t'interdis que tu te considères comme un bâtard graisseux, siffla Gabrielle.

-Voilà, maintenant tu me comprends, constata Rogue en ignorant les mots réconfortants de son amie.

Gabrielle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes.

-Tu veux dire que si j'ai le courage de lui demander, tu ferai de même avec Lily?

Rogue grimaça, se rendant compte que Gabrielle avait retourné la situation.

-En gros, à peu près, avoua le Serpentard

-Bon, ben, alors tu ne lui demanderas jamais alors, le jour où j'irai le voir pour lui dire que je suis absolument folle de lui, je serais raide défoncée au Whisky Pur Feu.

Severus sourit, mi amusé, mi soulagé et fixa le Gryffondor qui faisait battre le cœur de son amie.

-A ta place, je n'attendrai pas d'être dans cet état car Remus Lupin est en train de te regarder, l'informa t-elle, avec un sourire.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	7. Perroquet

**Désolée pour le retard mais blâmez Didou, elle n'a plus internet ! Niark Niark.**

**Peu importe, chapitre plus long et plus marrant (c'est mon goût).**

**Juste pour dire qu'il y a un nouveau personnage (relativement important) qui va apparaître, j'espère que vous trouverez qui c'est.**

**Disclaimer habituel.**

**Merci à Didou, Snapou et mes fidèles reviewers !**

* * *

_-A ta place, je n'attendrais pas d'être dans cet état car Remus Lupin est en train de te regarder, l'informa-t-il, avec un sourire._

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le mot «bal» était au coeur de toutes les conversations. Gabrielle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans entendre le mot : robe, cavalier, collier ou danse.

Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les bals, après tout, toutes les filles aimaient se faire inviter à danser, c'était flatteur. Mais depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, une semaine plus tôt, une dizaine de garçons – qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie – lui avaient demandé de les accompagner à ce fichu bal. En effet, aller au bal de Noël avec un bodybuilder qui devait bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle, ça laissait à désirer.

-Heureusement que la semaine prochaine, il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, soupira la Serpentard, ça nous changera les idées.

-C'est sûr ! Répondit Severus joyeusement, on pourra faire nos achat de Noël !

Gabrielle sourit. Choisir des cadeaux pour sa famille et ses amis en ne regardant pas à la dépense, était une des choses dont elle raffolait. Malheureusement, quelque chose tourmentait son esprit, ce que son hémisphère droit prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler constamment.

_Vas-y, il sera content !_ Mais arrête, il va trouver ça carrément suspicieux. _Absolument pas, il va penser que tu veux que vous soyez amis_. Ben justement, tu veux pas plutôt être sa 'petite amie'? _Si, mais il faut bien un début à quelque chose._ C'est sûr que si on passe tout notre temps à l'éviter … _En plus, je suis sûr qu'il adorait avoir un livre, il passe son temps à la bibliothèque! _Comment tu sais ça, toi? _Euh … _Nan ! Me dis pas que tu le suis partout? _C'était en troisième année !_ C'est à dire, il y a deux ans ! _Ohhhh, qu'est-ce que t'es méchant_. Soit, va lui acheter son stupide livre mais moi je dis, à tes risques et tes périls …

Heureusement, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva, ce qui permit à l'hémisphère droit de Gabrielle de se concentrer sur des Cognards au lieu de savoir si oui ou non, elle devrait acheter un cadeau à Remus pour Noël.

-Et Vince passe à Derray, qui repasse à Vince, qui lance à Teillet, qui se dirige vers les buts et QUI MAR … Ohhhhhh … Wood a magnifiquement envoyé un Cognard sur Teillet qui a lâché le Souaffle, rattrapé par Lestrange et qui … Nonnnnn … marque … Annonça Michael Jordan dune voix déconfite, Serdaigle a intérêt à se réveiller car Serpentard mène par 120 à 50.

-Vas y Rabastan, fonce, je te couvre ! Cria Gabrielle au cadet des frères Lestrange.

-Merci Wood ! Fit Lestrange en fonçant vers les buts adverses, le Souaffle sous le bras.

-Ouh là ! S'exclama Jordan, Lestrange file sur Marwik, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Qu'il va marquer?

-Exactement, marmonna Gabrielle et abattant sa batte de toutes ses forces sur un Cognard.

-Eh non Lestrange, tu ne marqueras pas … OH LA VACHE ! Pardon Professeur, ça m'a échappé. Wood vient d'envoyer un Cognard avec une de ces précisions ! C'en est déconcertant ! En plein dans le crâne … A votre avis ça saigne? Non Professeur, je ne souhaite pas la mort de Marwik … C'est juste que Wood est impressionnante. Je me demande si elle a déjà un cavalier pour le bal …

-JORDAN !

-Oh, pardon Professeur

Gabrielle sourit et failli exploser de rire en voyant Malefoy manquer de tomber de son balai.

-140 à 50 pour Serpentard ! Annoça Jordan, Lestrange et Lestrange à l'attaque, accompagnés par Wood et … Euh, comment il s'appelle l'autre Batteur?

-Fanfan, Jordan, Fanfan …

-Quel drôle de nom ! Non, je ne critique pas Professeur. Ohhhhh, regardez, Malefoy fonce vers le sol ! Vas-y, écrase-toi ! Je blaguais Professeur … April essaye de rattraper Malefoy. C'est sans compter la vitesse du _Nimbus 1000_, regardez moi cette merveille ! Cette courbe, ces brindilles …

-JORDAN ! J'espère que votre progéniture sera moins bavarde que vous …

-Moi aussi Professeur. Moi aussi. Mais, ohhhh, Malefoy tient le Vif D'or dans sa main ! Sepentard gagne par 150 plus 140. Ca fait combien …?

-290, souffla McGonagall, exaspérée.

-Ah oui ! Bon, Serpentard l'emporte par 290 à 50 ! Le prochain match se déroulera en février contre les Poufsouffle et la finale juste avant les Vacances de Pâques !

Heureuse d'avoir gagné le match, Gabrielle fonça vers le sol sous les applaudissements des Serpentard et les huées des autres maisons.

-Joli match, Wood ! S'exclamèrent les frères Lestrange.

-Merci, vous aussi, répondit Gabrielle avec un sourire.

Le reste de l'équipe la félicita, tendis que Malefoy s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Gabrielle soupira et tourna les talons, sachant pertinemment ce que Malefoy allait lui demander.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites Malefoy?

-Voyons Severus, je te croyais bien plus perspicace que ça, répliqua Gabrielle pendant que Severus grorgnait. C'est évident, reprit son amie, il va m'inviter au bal !

-Et alors? Dit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-_Et alors?_ Je ne veux pas y aller avec lui !

Severus s'arrêta. De gros flocons de neige tombèrent sur lui.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas que tu ne veux pas être sa cavalière?

-Sev, tu t'es pris un Cognard en pleine tête, ou quoi? Je ne peux pas refuser d'aller au bal avec Malefoy.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors voilà, on va dire qu'à cause d'une _certaine_ personne je me suis _légèrement_ emportée et que j'ai endommagé les deux élèves les plus populaires de l'école et qu'à cause ce ça, je me suis mis les trois-quarts des étudiants à dos. Et étant donné que le quart qui reste sont des adorateurs de Lucius Malefoy, si je refuse d'aller à ce foutu bal avec lui, cette fois-ci, toute l'école me détestera. Ce qui n'est pas mon ultime but dans la vie, tu vois.

Rogue blêmit en se rendant compte que tous les malheurs qui tombaient sur Gabrielle étaient en parti, à cause de lui.

-Je, je suis désolé … gémit le Serpentard.

-On va dire que grâce à toi, j'ai été en retenue avec Lupin, qu'il m'a protégé et qu'il sait que j'existe, maintenant.

Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager et ils se remirent à marcher en direction de Pré-Au-Lard.

-On rentre ici? Proposa Gabrielle lorsqu'ils furent devant une librairie.

-Si tu veux, répondit Severus d'une voix dépitée.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Gabrielle et elle se mordit les lèvres en franchissant la porte de la boutique.

Se sentant, toujours aussi coupable, la Seprentard se mit à fouiller dans les étagères et les piles de livre pour oublier sa gêne.

Elle finit pas dénicher des cadeaux pour la plupart des membres de sa famille ainsi que pour Lily et Severus, projetant même d'envoyer les livres à la Gryffondor de la part de son Serpentard d'ami.

Le vendeur emballa les grimoires d'un coup de baguette et Gabrielle lui tendit une soixantaine de Gallions.

En sortant, elle prit un des livres qu'elle avait l'intention d'offrir à Severus et lui tendit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il en faisant les gros yeux.

-Un cadeau de Noël, un peu à l'avance pour me faire pardonner.

Il la fixa, toujours aussi hébété.

-Rohhhh, t'inquiètes pas, je t'en ai acheté d'autres des cadeaux !

Après un silence, le brun déclara :

-T'es vraiment bizarre.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu te rends compte que ce serait plutôt à moi de t'offrir un cadeau pour me faire pardonner?

-Ah bon?

Après la librairie, ils se dirigèrent vers Zonko. Severus était redevenu joyeux et tous deux s'amusèrent beaucoup en imaginant Black et Potter recevoir une des Boite Surprise pour Ennemi qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Le rire de Severus laissa place à la rougeur quand Gabrielle lui proposa d'acheter une Boite pour Déclarer sa Flamme.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez HoneyDukes. Alors que Severus se précipitait sur des Chocogrenouilles, Gabrielle acheta une bonne dose de Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue pour son frère.

En effet, elle avait un frère de 21 ans qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Simon ressemblait beaucoup à Gabrielle, autant physiquement que moralement. Durant ses années à Poudlard, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard et avait, lui aussi, été désigné Préfet. Il était un excellent gardien, mais avait refusé la proposition qu'il avait reçut à la sortit de Poudlard, de devenir le gardien de l'équipe d'Ecosse. A ce qu'il considérait comme un passe temps, il avait préféré un métier où l'argent coulait à flot.

Sachant qu'il ne satisferait pas ses besoins dans le Monde Sorcier, il avait ouvert un restaurant moldu et s'était vite fait une réputation grâce à son Foie Gras de Canard à la tomate, légèrement amélioré grâce à des sortilèges.

Il avait inventé des nouvelles recettes au fur à mesure et dirigeait maintenant cinq restaurants dans le Monde entier pour le plus grand malheur de Gabrielle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était jalouse de son frère, mais elle était particulièrement déçue qu'il se soit installé à New York, loin de la maison de Londres, là où il avait vécu son enfance.

Bien évidemment, Simon avait compris la déception de sa petite soeur et lui écrivait régulièrement, lui envoyant des vêtements moldus et des friandises Américaines dont elle raffolait tant. Malheureusement, ce n'était suffisant pour Gabrielle qui, en digne Serpentard, prenait un plaisir fou à torturer son frère, lui disant que ses parents et elle souffraient de son absence. Elle avait pourtant décidé de mettre sa rancoeur de coté pour ces vacances et de lui offrir une tonne de ses bonbons fétiches, petites douceurs qui n'existaient pas aux Etats-Unis.

Gabrielle supplia ensuite Severus d'aller faire un tour au magasin de balais. Bien à contre cœur, il y concéda face aux yeux de chien battu que lui faisait la jeune femme.

Gabrielle se sentit immédiatement dans son élément lorsque l'odeur de la cire à balai chatouilla son nez. Elle salua de la tête le sosie de son _Lune de Mire_, grimaça à la vue d'un _Nimbus 1000_ et resta obnubilée devant un _Eclair d'Eau_ pendant dix bonnes minutes. Rogue avançait d'un air neutre dans le magasin et hocha la tête une seule fois en voyant la réplique du balai de Lily mais faillit lancer un mauvais sort sur une _Flèche d'Argent, _le même balai de Potter jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle l'en empêche. Après avoir flâné pendant une bonne demie-heure dans les rayons de la boutique, la Serpentard opta pour une cire à la Citrouille et au miel de cerise, notant au passage qu'elle fortifiait le bois et permettait une durée de vie plus longue.

Voyant, qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant de retourner au Château, ils décidèrent de faire un tour au Trois-Balais pour s'installer au chaud, devant une bonne Bierreaubeure. Après avoir commandé leurs boissons et que Gabrielle ait donné une claque derrière la tête à Severus qui reluquait Madame Rosmerta, ils purent discuter à leur guise sans que personne ne les dérange.

-Dis moi, pourquoi tu ne traines plus avec Mucilber et Avery? Demanda Gabrielle avec un sourire, sachant déjà la réponse.

Severus rougit et fut soudainement très intéressé par ses pieds.

-Eh bien … Lily ne les aime pas … Donc … Peut-être … Que si je ne traîne plus avec eux … Et plus avec toi … Elle pourrait … On ne sait jamais … Me reparler … articula t-il nerveusement.

Gabrielle explosa de rire mais celui-ci se transforma plus en un étranglement lorsqu'elle vit sa pire crainte arriver.

-Cache moi! Couina-t-elle en plongeant sous la table

-Hein? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Severus hébété

Il eut sa réponse en voyant Lucius Malefoy arriver, entouré de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Théodore Nott Senior et Evan Rosier.

-Salut Severus ! S'exclama Malefoy avec sa voix de ténor.

-Tiens, Lucius. Répondit le brun d'une voix solennelle

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Wood par hasard?

-Absolument pas, mentit Rogue

-C'est étrange, intervint Rosier, j'aurai pourtant juré de l'avoir aperçu ici.

-Tu devrais peut-être considérer à porter des lunettes, conseilla Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

Gabrielle étouffa un rire et plaqua immédiatement ses deux mains sur sa bouche priant que Malefoy ne l'ai pas entendu.

Malheureusement, il fut avéré que Malefoy avait une excellente ouïe car quelques minutes plus tard, Gabrielle vit apparaître le visage pâle du Serpentard sous la nappe.

-Tiens Gabrielle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_Grillée._

-Euh ... Je … Euh … allais chercher … ma boucle d'oreille ! Dit-elle totalement paniquée.

_Bravo ! Quel sens de la répartie._ Oh la ferme ! _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise, que j'allais chercher ma culotte?_

-C'est étonnant, tu n'en portes sur aucune de tes oreilles.

-Euh, en fait, c'est un piercing, dit-elle en inventant au fur et à mesure.

Le groupe de Serpentard sifflèrent et se regardèrent avec des sourires qui en disaient long.

Malefoy leur lança un regard mauvais et ils se turent immédiatement.

-Bon, ben, je vais y aller moi … dit Gabrielle en faisant mine de quitter le pub.

-Attends !

La blonde se raidit.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

_Et voilà, le moment fatidique est arrivé. _

-Hum, Hum, commença Malefoy et se raclant la gorge.

_Allez, qu'on en finisse._

-Gabrielle ...

_Attends, dis moi que je rêve, il s'_agenouille_? _

-Gabrielle, reprit t-il

_Il s'est transformé en perroquet ou quoi? _

-Gabrielle …

_Ah bah oui._

A la plus grande horreur de Gabrielle, Malefoy fit surgir à ce moment là, un bouquet de fleur entre ses mains et le tendit à la Serpentard et se mit à sourire avec ses dents blanches.

-Aurai-je l'honneur de t'accompagner au bal?

Un silence pesant remplit la salle et Gabrielle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait.

_Prise au piège._

-Je … D'accord, concéda t-elle.

A ce moment précis, elle vit que Remus la regardait de ses yeux gris.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	8. Le Bal

**Ouf ! Désolée pour le gros retard : DIDOU ^^**

**Bon bon, réponses aux reviews :**

**Le personnage importanet qui apparait, c'est ... SIMON ! Eh oui, ce n'est pas Michael Jordan (le nom quoi ...)**

**Bref, voilà, ensuite, oui Michael Jordan est bien le père de Lee (pauvre McGonagall)**

**Mes jours de post? Eh bien techniquement c'est environ le mercredi et le dimanche sauf qu'à cause d'une de mes Bêta, eh ben, là les publications sont plus longues ... Mais je vous jure que j'avance dans mes écrits (je suis à la fin du chap 9 là)**

**En tout cas, merci pour les 14 reviews ! Un record ! Et j'espère que vous continuerez à ce rythme parce que ça me motive un max !**

**Ensuite, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire? Ah oui ! Allez voir ça : www . **moajackspa . skyrock . com** (sans les espaces)** **Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est un blog où les persos de cette fic ont été fait par moi (je délire totalement mais quand on s'ennuie ...). Voilà, donnez moi votre avis ... La honte quoi ... Le sims ... ^^**

**Bon bon, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre : Le Bal ! **

**Disclaimer habituel.**

**Merci à Didou et Snapou ! :P**

* * *

_A ce moment précis, elle vit que Remus la regardait de ses yeux gris._

* * *

Au plus grand malheur de Gabrielle, l'événement tant attendu par toute l'école arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Le jour du bal, Gabrielle regardait mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée, les autres filles se trémousser d'impatience à la recherche de la robe parfaite et faire une crise d'hystérie parce qu'elles ne trouvaient pas leur mascara, alors qu'il n'était que 17h et que le bal ne commençait qu'a 20h.

Quinze minutes avant l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle, Gabrielle daigna enfin se lever de son lit pour se planter devant sa garde robe et chercher une tenue des plus banales.

Finalement, elle débusqua un short et un débardeur, s'attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, se regarda rapidement dans son miroir et soupira.

_Pitié, que personne ne me remarque._

Elle se traina ensuite dans la Salle Commune pour retrouver Severus, une éternel robe noir sur le dos.

-Je parie que ta couleur préférée est le noir, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Severus leva un sourcil.

-Et d'où vient cette affirmation?

-Oh, simple déduction …

Rogue prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que son amie se fichait de sa figure, puis reprit la parole :

-Tu comptes y aller comme ça? Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt la tenue de Gabrielle.

-Bah oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien, je pensais que tu aurais préféré faire profil bas.

-C'est ce que je fais !

-Regarde autour de toi, assena le brun avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Gabrielle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et constata que toutes les filles portaient des robes – sans exception. Cela voulait dire … _Que tu es la seule à être habillée en moldue._

_-_Non !

-Tu vas attirer tous les regards, acheva Severus

-Je vais me changer ! S'écria Gabrielle en bondissant de son fauteuil.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy.

-Gabrielle, tu es encore plus éblouissante qu'un rayon de soleil !

_Oh mon Dieu, la honte …_

-Euh, merci …

Visiblement, Malefoy devait s'attendre à une autre réponse car il y eut un court silence.

Finalement, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et sortit un écrin en velours vert.

_Non, ne me dis pas qu'il m'offre un cadeau? _Ha ha ha, foutage de gueule ma vieille ! _Je te déteste ! Je LE_ _déteste ! _

Malefoy lui tendit timidement l'écrin et pendant une seconde, Gabrielle s'imagina entrain de le refuser rien que pour voir la tête de Malefoy. Toutefois, elle renonça à cette idée très tentante, prit le boîtier des mains du blond et l'ouvrit délicatement.

Elle crut tomber des nues.

_Non, il déconne là …_

Elle leva les yeux du collier et fixa Malefoy.

-A mes yeux, tu es plus importante qu'un _Nimbus 1000_, déclara-t-il avec son sourire email.

_Respire Gabrielle. Maintenant, expire. Non, résiste. N'attrapes pas ta baguette et ne le transformes pas en crapaud. Respire, respire …_

Voyant que Gabrielle ne réagissait pas, Lucius prit la parole:

-Si tu l'avais pas remarqué, il est en or. Pur.

-Est-ce que tu viens de m'offrir un pendentif en forme de _Nimbus 1000_?

-Il a même son numéro de série gravé sur le manche comme l'original.

_Je le tue maintenant ou le castre à la Sirius Black?_

-Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre? proposa Malefoy.

-Je ... euh, non. Tu vois, je ne voudrais pas l'abimer.

-Je comprends, il est tellement beau …

_Mais quel macho ! _Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte?

Malefoy referma délicatement l'écrin et le plaça dans les mains de Rosier, lui stipulant de le garder en sécurité jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Malefoy présenta son bras et, a contre cœur, Gabrielle le prit. D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

_Par Merlin, tout le monde nous regarde. La honte …_

Sous les regards des trois autres maisons, Gabrielle, Lucius et sa horde de fan, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion.

Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde et, au plus grand soulagement de Gabrielle, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black prirent place à leurs cotés. Immédiatement, elles accaparèrent l'attention de Lucius, ce qui permit à Gabrielle d'observer la salle à sa guise, en particulier Remus.

Son coeur se gonfla de bonheur en voyant qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée car un troupeau de filles de quatrièmes années fondirent sur son Remus comme des vautours sur une charogne.

Vexée, et surtout folle de jalousie, elle arracha ses yeux du troupeau de Gryffondor et se mit à scruter le reste de la salle. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient en train de danser, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, complètement déchaînés, tandis que Lily Evans les toisait avec dégoût. Gabrielle jeta un œil à Severus qui fixait la rousse avec adoration. Soupirant, la Sepentard retourna à ses contemplations et vit Petigrow qui la regardait nerveusement. Elle lui lança un regard noir et le Gryffondor, prit au dépourvu, sursauta sur sa chaise en glapissant.

Gabrielle explosa de rire et sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur elle.

-Désolée, ça fait du bien d'être crainte quelques fois.

Les Serpentard qui l'écoutaient ne purent qu'affirmer les paroles de la blonde. Mais elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche, car Malefoy s'extirpa des griffes des sœurs Black et s'intéressa de nouveau à Gabrielle.

-Savais-tu que mon père allait m'acheter ne nouveau _Nimbus 1001_? D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous vous rencontriez, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez à merveille.

-Hum hum … dit Gabrielle qui écoutait à peine les paroles de Malefoy

-Tiens, que dirais-tu de venir passer les vacances chez moi?

-Hum hum … QUOI? NON ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire … Enfin si … Enfin bref, je … je ne peux pas ! Voilà !

Malefoy fronça les sourcils laissant deviner sa question 'Comment ça?'

-Je ne peux pas … parce que … je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances !

C'était un mensonge évidemment. Gabrielle était censée rentrer chez elle à Noël. Mais, tout compte fait, choisir de rentrer chez sois alors que Simon serait absent ou alors passer quinze jours en compagnie de Severus … Il n'y avait pas de doute, la seconde option était bien plus attirante.

Un peu honteux de s'être fait rembarré, le Serpentard changea de sujet.

-Au fait, je ne vois pas ton piercing.

_Il y a vraiment cru? Quel idiot..._

-Oh, je l'ai enlevé, dit-elle en essayant de cacher un sourire moqueur

-Je vois … Au fait, tu savais que …

_Et voilà, il recommence_

Voulant éviter le blabla incessant du Serpentard, Gabrielle lui proposa de danser. Elle espérait que Malefoy ne sache pas danser et qu'il soit trop occupé par ses pieds pour continuer son monologue.

L'espoir que Malefoy ne sache pas danser s'évapora bien vite car il s'avéra que Malefoy était un excellent danseur car il continua à parler alors qu'ils tournoyaient lentement.

-Oui, donc je te disais, mon père va m'offrir le nouveau _Nimbus 1001_ pour Noël. Je te donnerai mon _Nimbus 1000 _si tu veux. Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de deux balais …

Fatiguée, Gabrielle mit son cerveau en mode 'off' pour ne pas capter les jacassements de Malefoy et se laissa porter par ses pensées.

Le menton sur l'épaule de Malefoy, la Serpentard se mit à observer sa proie favorite : Lupin.

_Il faudra qu'on m'explique un jour comment on peut avoir des cheveux, couleur miel. _Ben p'têtre qu'il qu'il a plongé sa tête dans une ruche ! _C'est fou ce que t'es drôle. _D'un côté, t'es un petit peu illogique, c'est comme si tu demandais pourquoi il a des yeux dorés.._. Oh la la, ses yeux, cet or liquide, la huitième merveille du monde ! _Pffff, t'es as pas assez à la fin?

Alors que Lucius lui faisait faire un énième tour sur elle-même, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Gabrielle reçut une décharge de cent cinquante volts dans tout le corps.

Mais au plus grand étonnement de son hémisphère droit, elle ne détourna pas son regard et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lupin.

Remus sursauta lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude de Gabrielle, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait réellement voir les yeux de la Serpentard.

Le regard clair de la blonde dégageait une certaine malice et intelligence qui ne trompait personne.

On répétait souvent à Remus qu'il avait des yeux particulièrement beaux et envoutants mais à ce moment précis, si on lui avait demandé de voter les plus beaux yeux de Poudlard, il aurait sans hésité, donné son vote à Gabrielle.

Depuis quand l'appelait t-il Gabrielle?

Le lycanthrope chassa ses pensées et tout en continuant de fixer le regard envoutant de la jeune femme, il lui sourit timidement.

Tout à coup, Gabrielle sentit les genoux lâcher sous la douceur de ce sourire et s'agrippa de plus belle au cou de Malefoy.

_C'est LE sourire. _

Gabrielle déglutit.

_C'est ta chance._

Prenant sou courage à deux mains, elle esquissa à son tour un sourire.

Le Gryffondor pointa Malefoy du doigt qui jacassait comme une pie dans le vide avec un sourcil interrogateur. Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel.

Lupin rigola doucement et la blonde pouffa de rire dans l'épaule de Malefoy.

_Vas-y …_

Au moment où Gabrielle décidé de mimer à Remus si il voulait danser avec elle, elle remarqua que Lupin ne lui souriait plus de son sourire bienveillant mais que ses yeux étaient devenus gris et lançaient des éclairs.

Fronçant les sourcils, Gabrielle suivit le regard du Gryffondor et dut remettre son cerveau en marche pour capter ce que Malefoy lui disait.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Eh bien, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

_Houlà. Accroche-toi Gabby._

-Hum, hum … dit Malefoy en se raclant la gorge.

_Si il refait le perroquet, je le jure que je l'enferme dans une cage._

-Gabrielle …

_C'est quoi déjà le sort pour transformer quelqu'un en perroquet?_

-Gabrielle …

_Bon, on va se contenter d'un canari …_

_-_Je t'aime.

La Serpentard cligna des yeux.

_Tu peux répéter là?_

-Veux-tu être ma petite amie?

_Le pire, c'est qu'il est sérieux._

Gabrielle remit son cerveau en marche et se mit à chercher désespérément un moyen pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

_Trouvé!_

-Malefoy, je ne peux pas.

_Plutôt que tu ne veux pas ouais ! _Mais tu ne veux donc jamais la fermer?

-Pardon?

-Je ne peux pas. Parce que tu es trop bien pour moi.

_HA HA HA HA ! La bonne blague !_

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Mais regardes-toi ! Tu es beau (_laisse moi rire !_ Veux-tu te la fermer oui?), riche (_bon, d'accord, quelque fois, tu dis la vérité_), et sportif (_reniflement méprisant_) et moi … Je suis Gabrielle.

Malefoy fronça des sourcils.

-Lucius, tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'admire, dit-elle en s'arrachant de ses bras.

-Et tu ne m'admires pas?

_Laissez-moi lui coller une baffe._

-Mais enfin, non! Tu n'as toujours pas compris?

-Non.

_Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver_.

-Ecoutes, tu n'as pas besoin d'une fille comme moi. Mais plutôt d'une fille comme elle, s'écria Gabrielle exaspérée en désignant Narcissa Black.

Malefoy resta muet. Prenant cela comme une acceptation de sa part, Gabrielle se détourna et prit la direction de son dortoir.

-Gabrielle, mais je… je t'aime!

-MAIS ARRÊTE A LA FIN ! Ouvres les yeux bon sang! Tu es arrogant, superficiel, manipulateur et dépourvu de cœur ! Tu méprises les moldus et tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les nés-moldus que tu croises ! Et moi ! Regarde-moi ! J'ai des amis, s'exclama-t-elle et montrant Severus. J'adore les moldus, regarde mes vêtements ! Et Lily est une de mes meilleures amies et elle est née-moldue. Et comble du comble je peux éprouver des sentiments ! J'éprouve des sentiments pour …

Elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Gabrielle.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme tourna le dos pour s'échapper.

-Gabrielle …

-JE NE T'AIME PAS ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais! T'es complètement bouché ou quoi?

Sur ce, elle partit en courant sous les yeux de Remus Lupin, qui étaient redevenus dorés.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	9. Joyeux Noël

**Coucou! Vous vous souvenez de moi? STOP ! Rangez moi ces couteaux et ces fusils!**

**Donc pardon pour le retard. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. (Non je ne vise pas ma bêta en particulier)**

**Bref, C'est ainsi que ma fic se transforme en drama.**

**Hi Hi, je vous fais souffrir là.**

**Je vais continuer mon blabla pour vous stresser.**

**Encore et Encore.**

**Oui, bon, d'accord, là je vois Typhaine demain qui va me noyer dans la mer donc voilà, chap 9**

**Merci à Didou**

**Disclaimer**

**Enjoy**

**P.S: Chapitre plus long (10 pages Word)**

**

* * *

**_Sur ce, elle partit en courant sous les yeux de Remus Lupin, qui étaient redevenus dorés._**  
**

* * *

-Tu te rends compte que je viens de bousiller ma vie? gémit Gabrielle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Mais non … dit Severus en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible même si il savait pertinemment que son amie avait raison.

-D'abord Potter, ensuite Black, et maintenant Malefoy. C'est la fin du monde …

-Je ne crois pas non …

Gabrielle leva les yeux, espérant que Severus allait la réconforter.

-Rajoutes Jedusor à ta liste "Je lui ai mis une raclée" et là, c'est sur, c'est l'Apocalypse.

La Serpentard attrapa un oreiller sur le lit sur lequel elle était assise avec le brun et le jeta avec précision dans sa figure. Ils explosèrent de rire en silence.

Le lendemain du terrible incident du bal, Gabrielle s'était réfugiée dans le dortoir de Severus, tout simplement pour éviter les regards tueurs que lui lançaient les autres filles de sa chambre. C'est pour cette raison que Gabrielle se trouvait dans le dortoir des garçons an compagnie de Severus.

-Non sérieusement, reprit le Serpentard, tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'aujourd'hui, pratiquement tous les élèves rentrent chez eux et que tu seras au moins tranquille pendant quinze jours.

-C'est fou ce que ça me remonte le morale, tu peux pas savoir …

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire, essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres garçons de la chambre.

Après qu'ils eurent cessé de rigoler, ils se mirent à discuter. Severus narra avec un sourire le comportement de Remus après que Gabrielle ait publiquement ridiculisé Malefoy. Gênée, elle balaya l'évènement avec un geste de la main, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur et d'espoir.

-Tiens ! Salut Gabrielle ! Dit une voix toute endormie

Ils se figèrent. Rabastan Lestrange se grattait la tête, torse-nu dans son lit.

-Rabastan, salua Gabrielle en abaissant la tête, signe de respect.

-Bien joué pour hier soir!

Gabrielle gémit et enfouit son visage dans le torse de Severus tendis que les deux jeunes hommes explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Gabrielle et Severus ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans que la jeune femme ne se cache soudainement derrière une armure ou bien un coin de mur.

Pourtant, peu à peu, Gabrielle se décontracta et reprit confiance en elle.

Elle avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Severus que Remus restait pendant les Vacances sans ses autres crétins de Maraudeurs.

Evidemment, cela avait éveillé un certain étonnement chez la Serpentard, lui faisant imaginer toutes sorte de choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

_Il en a marre de Potter et Black _ou bien _Il reste pour toi _ou encore, _sa famille ne veut pas de lui._

Elle espérait que la deuxième suggestion était la bonne.

Malheureusement, au plus grand damn de Gabrielle, après que Severus ait terrifié un malheureux Gryffondor de deuxième année, elle apprit que Lupin restait cloitré dans sa Salle Commune, ne parlant à personne.

Cela avait dépité Gabrielle et Severus, conscient de la tristesse de son amie, l'autorisa enfin à lui apprendre à piloter un balai.

-Bon maintenant, tu donnes un coup de pied ferme sur le sol.

Severus s'exécuta et son balai finit par décoller paresseusement.

-Très bien, maintenant, ordonnes fermement mais à la fois doucement à ton balai d'avancer pas trop vite ! S'époumona Gabrielle qui était restée au sol.

Severus fit ce que Gabrielle lui conseilla et le vieux balai de l'école accéléra soudainement en se mit à foncer vers les poteaux de Quidditch.

-Gabrielle ! Cria Severus

_-Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le Serpentard resta en suspension dans les airs tendis que le balai continuait à filer dans le ciel.

Gabrielle lança un «_Accio balai de l'école_» pendant que son ami tombait sur ses fesses sur la pelouse devenue blanche.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais … se dépita t-il

-Mais si … C'est juste que ces vieux balais n'en font qu'à leur tête. Dès que tu en contrôleras un, tu pourras voler sur n'importe lequel.

-Mouais, dit Severus, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Allez, on recommence et cette fois-ci, je vole avec toi.

Ils enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent. Prudemment, le Serpentard ordonna à son balai d'avancer _lentement._ A son plus étonnement, le balai s'exécuta dans faire d'histoires et Severus sourit, satisfait de lui.

Sous les paroles encourageantes de Gabrielle, Severus se mit à accélérer, de plus en plus confiant.

Tout à coup, aussi soudainement que le balai s'était mit à obéir à Severus, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement. Si Gabrielle n'avait pas foncé vers son ami et que celui-ci n'avait pas attrapé de justesse le _Lune de Mire 4000_, il se serait, sans aucun doute écrasé par terre.

Encore sonnés par l'évènement qui venait de se dérouler, ils redescendirent dans la neige.

Ils se regardèrent, conscient qu'ils auraient pu se tuer mais aussi critique que soit la situation, ils explosèrent de rire.

Un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin s'était arrêté au beau milieu d'un chemin, des livres plein les bras. Il revenait tout juste de la bibliothèque, espérant que la montagne de bouquins qu'il avait emprunté, l'occuperaient pendant ces deux semaines d'ennui et de douleur. Alors qu'il essayait de faire tenir en équilibre les trente-et-un grimoires qu'il avait avec lui, il s'était arrêté brusquement en entendant les rires, contrastant avec le silence qui faisait loi durant les vacances de Noël. Il mit quelques minutes à reconnaître les rires de Gabrielle Wood et Severus Rogue.

Electrisé par le rire cristallin de la Serpentard, le lycanthrope de put s'empêcher de savourer ce moment de bonheur qui était si absent dans son cœur pendant ces jours.

Soudain, Remus s'arrêta de sourire et manqua de faire tomber ses livres, ce qui aurait attiré sur lui les foudres de Madame Pince. Pendant une seconde, il voulut sortir sa baguette et lancer le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, il se retint et décida d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer.

Au même moment, sur le terrain de Quidditch, Severus enleva les quelques flocons qui venaient de tomber sur le visage de Gabrielle.

* * *

Le 25 décembre, Gabrielle se leva aux aurores, impatiente de découvrir ses cadeaux.

-Severus ! Severus ! Réveilles-toi! S'exclama t-elle en secouant les épaules du brun.

-Grumphhhh …

Levant les yeux au ciel, la Serpentard secoua son ami comme un prunier de plus belle.

-Dormir …

Totalement blasée, Gabrielle sortit sa baguette de son jean.

_-Aguamenti !_

-Hé ! S'exclama Severus en sautant de son lit, trempé.

-Oups, désolée. J'ai pas fait exprès.

-C'est ça … répliqua le jeune homme en séchant son lit d'un coup de baguette.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il entra dans la salle de bain de son dortoir pendant que Gabrielle descendit dans la Salle Commune où un énorme sapin de trois mètres trônait, entouré d'une vingtaine de paquets.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus débarqua dans la pièce habillé d'un pull à col roulé et d'un pantalon.

-Oh … Ben alors, elles sont où tes éternelles robes noires?

Le Serpentard rougit comme une guirlande d'un sapin de Noël.

-Ben, si je porte un peu plus de couleurs, peut être que …

-Lily te reparlera. Acheva la blonde.

Toujours aussi écarlate, Severus s'installa en tailleur, s'empara d'un paquet particulièrement flashy qui ne pouvait venir que de Gabrielle, pour changer de sujet. La jeune femme fit de même et attrapa le premier cadeau (noir) qui lui tomba dans les mains, pariant son Lune de Mire que c'était celui de Severus.

-Joyeux Noël ! Dit-t-elle joyeusement.

-Joyeux Noël, grommela le brun en déchirant l'emballage jaune fluo.

Ils se turent pour se concentrer sur leurs cadeaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, se regardèrent et finirent par exploser de rire, laissant tomber de leurs genoux le même livre : _Comment ne pas bafouiller devant l'amour de sa vie en 10 leçons_ par Basil Troumeaux.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se calmer, Gabrielle tendit la main pour attraper son nouveau cadeau.

En tout, la Serpentard reçu une bonne centaine de Gallions, venant de toute sa famille, un iPod trafiqué par son frère contenant des chansons moldues, un album de famille fait par ses parents, un autre livre (de potions, évidemment) par Severus, un nécessaire à balai de Lily et un _Nimbus 1000_, accompagné du mot : _Pour mon rayon de soleil, excuses moi_, qu'elle faillit jeter dans la cheminée.

Quand elle finit de déballer ses cadeaux, Gabrielle se tourna vers Severus qui avait reçu des ingrédients de potion rares qu'elle avait acheté par Hibou Express, de nombreux livres provenant d'un peu tout le monde, des bonbons, de nouvelles robes (noires) et une lettre qu'il tenait comme si il allait la déchirer, accompagnée d'une boîte au chocolats moldus.

-Sev, ça va? Murmura la blonde, légèrement inquiète.

-C'est … Lily …

Tout d'abord, Gabrielle se sentit heureuse pour Severus.

Mais elle sentit ensuite une bouffée de jalousie la submerger.

Lily avait envoyé un cadeau à Severus et Remus n'avait même pas _daigné_ lui envoyer un parchemin avec ces deux petits mots: Joyeux Noël.

Le regard vide, Gabrielle s'enfuit de sa Salle Commune en murmurant un vague «J'ai faim» à Severus.

Elle s'assit à l'unique table dans la Grande Salle qui était pratiquement vide et regarda Lupin qui lisait un livre.

_Déjà réveillé lui? Pas étonnant que je ne l'ai jamais vu depuis le début des vacances. _

-Mademoiselle Wood? appela une voix sèche.

-Oui? Répondit Gabrielle en refoulant ses larmes.

Elle se retourna et vit que McGonagall se tenait devant elle avec un air compatissant.

-Voudriez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plait?

Gabrielle obtempéra et suivit la (Sous-Directrice) Directrice adjointe en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu bien faire? Ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille ayant l'air peu aimable et McGonagall prononça le mot: _Bonbon au citron _qui était en fait un mot de passe.

Perdue, Gabrielle continua à suivre le Professeur de Métamorphose et entra dans une grande pièce circulaire où des centaines de livres étaient disposés un peu partout, ainsi que le Choixpeau Magique.

Se perdant dans ses contemplations, la Serpentard ne remarqua même pas qu'Albus Dumbledore se tenait au milieu de la pièce, entouré de ses parents.

_Ca sent pas bon tout ça_.

Amélia Wood fondit en larmes et son mari la prit dans ses bras.

-Maman … murmura Gabrielle en avançant d'un pas.

-Gabie, dit Balthazar Wood avec une voix cassée.

Gabrielle regarda son père et remarqua qu'il s'était habillé d'un très mauvais goût – ce qui était absolument contre la nature du sang pur – et que ses cheveux blonds, normalement si bien coiffés étaient en bataille.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je …

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

-Mademoiselle Wood, intervint Albus Dumbledore

Gabrielle se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Mademoiselle Wood, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre frère est décédé.

Elle eut l'impression qu'un bloc de ciment venait de tomber dans son estomac.

-Il a été attaqué par des hommes agissant sous l'ordre d'un dénommé Voldemort.

Seuls les sanglots de la mère de Gabrielle venait perturber le silence de la pièce.

-Pourquoi? Finit-elle par articuler.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre leurs rangs, murmura Dumbledore.

Amélia pleura de plus belle.

Gabrielle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son cerveau se bloquait à chaque fois qu'il disait que Simon était mort et elle se mit à trembler. _Simon est mort. Simon est mort_. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Son frère si fort, si rusé, si malin. Jamais il n'aurait pu être tué. Gabrielle essaya de se souvenir de son visage bronzé, de ses yeux verts, et de son éternel sourire qui l'avait tant réconforté lorsqu'elle avait peur du noir quand elle était petite.

-Non.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Il ne peut pas être mort.

-Mademoiselle Wood, ceci est la vérité.

-Non. Impossible. Vous mentez. Simon m'a envoyé un cadeau ce matin.

-Ma chérie, dit calmement Balthazar, je l'ai vu …

-VOUS MENTEZ ! SIMON N'EST PAS MORT ! IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE MORT ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Explosa t-elle, il m'a envoyé un cadeau ce matin … ajouta t-elle en pleurant.

-Gabrielle … sanglota Amélia en tendant sa main.

Elle ne put tenir plus longtemps et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

_Les principes fondamentaux de la théorie de …_

-Mademoiselle Wood? Dit une voix familière.

Remus leva la tête à l'entente de ce nom et regarda Gabrielle qui passa son avant-bras devant ses yeux.

-Oui?

-Voudriez-vous me suivre, s'il-vous-plait?

Remus suivit des yeux la Serpentard et la vit disparaître derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.

Ni une ni deux, le lycanthrope referma son livre de Runes Anciennes, le jeta dans son sac et se précipita sur les pas de la blonde.

Il tomba sur un cul-de-sac, devant une gargouille en forme de Phoenix.

Soupirant, il décida de rebrousser chemin et reprit son manuel de Runes Anciennes.

BOUM !

-Aïe !

Remus se releva péniblement et remarqua qu'il venait de rentrer dans un minuscule Serdaigle qui devait être en Seconde Année.

-Désolé! Couina t-il en regardant Remus d'un air terrifié.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser,_ Reparo_. Dis moi, tu sais où on est? Demanda le Gryffondor en regardant autour de lui, j'étais trop absorbé par mon livre.

-Je crois qu'on est dans le couloir de l'aile Est du sixième étage.

-Merci.

Le lycanthrope aida le Serdaigle à ramasser ses affaires, reprit son livre sous son bras et se promit de ne plus ouvrir le grimoire avant d'être arrivé dans son dortoir pour ne plus faire de rencontre. Wood, par exemple, songea-t-il. Mais pourquoi vouloir l'éviter, elle?

C'est alors qu'il entendit des sanglots.

Tout d'abord, il crut que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait un tour mais les pleurs s'accentuèrent et il comprit que ses oreilles fonctionnaient à la perferction.

Il n'était pas rare de trouver des élèves entrain de pleurer après une rupture ou une mauvaise note, pourtant, cette fois ci, Remus sentit que la raison était autre.

Il suivit la direction d'où venaient les pleurs.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Gabrielle Wood était adossée au mur, ses bras entouraient ses jambes qui étaient repliées. Des sanglots sortaient de son visage, qui était enfoui dans ses genoux.

Figé, Remus n'osa pas faire un geste. Son cerveau s'était pétrifié en entendant de tels cris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne puisse autant souffrir que lui un jour de pleine lune. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Et lourdement.

Soudain, Gabrielle releva la tête et Remus crut que le loup qui était en lui, lui lacérait son estomac.

Remus ne pouvait décrire la souffrance qui déchirait le visage de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres devenues livides tremblaient ainsi que ses mains. Ses cheveux désordonnés auraient pu faire concurrence avec James. Mais surtout, surtout, le petit éclat de malice qu'elle avait dans ses iris verts – qui faisait sourire Severus – avait disparu, laissant place à un regard vide dépourvu de sentiments.

Il s'approcha d'elle et Gabrielle le fixa, comme si elle essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Il s'agenouilla lentement en face d'elle pour ne pas briser ce contact visuel.

Elle finit par baisser les yeux et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent à flot le long de ses joues.

Le lycanthrope avança doucement sa main vers elle et l'arrêta lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques centimètres du menton de la Serpentard.

Il attendit quelques secondes, guettant une réaction.

A son plus grand étonnement, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Surpris, Remus resta déconcerté pendant quelques secondes mais se reprit bien vite et enlaça la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'elle ne devait plus pleurer.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes et Gabrielle finit par briser le silence.

-Il est mort.

Remus frissonna mais ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Mon frère, murmura la voix cassée de la jeune femme.

Le lycanthrope la serra de plus belle dans ses bras, compatissant de tout son cœur, face à ce qui arrivait à la Serpentard.

-Allez viens, on va aller à l'infirmerie, finit-il par dire.

Brusquement, Gabrielle s'arracha de l'étreinte du Gryffondor et le regarda, horrifiée.

-Non !

Remus le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi?

-S'il te plait … Murmura t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

-Non … Chuuuuut … Calmes toi … dit le lycanthrope en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Elle sanglota dans son épaule.

-Je vais te raccompagner dans don dortoir.

-D'accord, mais pas à l'infirmerie.

Remus se releva et souleva la jeune femme, qui n'était pas bien lourde vu sa force de loup-garou.

Gabrielle se laissa faire et lui indiqua que la Salle Commune des Serpentard se trouvait dans les cachots.

Après avoir prit quelques passages secrets que seul lui, James, Sirius et Peter connaissaient, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui paraissait peu commode et la Serpentard murmura le mot : _Salazar _et la peinture les laissa passer avec un œil mauvais.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Severus Rogue fondit sur eux et Remus faillit lâcher Gabrielle.

-Lupin ! Siffla t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Gabrielle … souffla la Gryffondor

-GABRIELLE ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce de triple buses?

-Je ne lui ai rien fait serpent de mal …

-Ma tête … gémit Gabrielle

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent la Serpentard inquiets.

-Laisses-moi la porter jusqu'à son dortoir, ordonna Severus

-Certainement pas !

-Tu es un Gryffondor, tu ne pourras jamais monter dans sa chambre.

-Peu importe, tu es un garçon non? Alors tu devrais savoir que les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

-Les Serpentard ne sont pas des pervers contrairement aux Gryffondor!

Remus le fusilla du regard, hésita puis finit par placer délicatement Gabrielle dans les bras du brun, qui contrairement à sa petite taille, put la porter sans inconvénient.

Severus regarda son amie d'un air dépité et monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des filles tout en tenant fermement Gabrielle.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, les mains dans les poches.

-Comment va t-elle? S'inquiéta Remus

-Elle a juste dit : 'Même pas offert de cadeau'. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi?

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	10. Mourir doit être une belle aventure

**Coucou!**

**Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'excuser de ce retard. **

**Enfin. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer :**

**Je suis partie deux semaines en Angleterre pour faire du tennis. Et c'était GÉNIAL!**

**En après dans la foulée, une semaine en Corse. Ca aussi c'était sympa.**

**Et entre temps, je vais vous l'avouer, je n'ai pas eu le temps (ou le courage) d'écrire.**

**Mais c'est surtout que je bloque à un endroit en particulier.**

**Alors, vous avez un peu de chance (si on peut appeler ça comme ça), j'avais un chapitre en réserve (et corrigé - un miracle !). Voilà, je le poste.**

**Comme d'hab. Disclaimer. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. J'aimerai néanmoins attendre les 100 (et oui, je suis une enfant capricieuse). Merci à Didou. Snapou, enjoy. **

**Bref, passons à ce court chapitre (887 mots).**

**P.S: Pour mes fidèles lectrices (lecteurs?), j'ai fini d'écrire 'Une Glace Au Chocolat'. Allez faire un tour. C'est sur Gabrielle et Remus.**

**

* * *

**_-Elle a juste dit : 'Même pas offert de cadeau'. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi?_

_

* * *

_

Pendant les trois mois qui suivirent, l'état de Gabrielle se détériora. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement. Elle marchait, elle avançait, elle s'arrêtait, elle revenait au point de départ, essayant d'être plus forte. Mais c'était fini. Rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher avec ce regard fière de Serpentard. Plus avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Plus rien. Elle était devenue un robot. Un robot qui avait un coeur brisé. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire quelque chose d'humain. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, ni travailler, ni monter sur un balai. Juste manger, boire, dormir. Survivre. Mais comment survivre lorsqu'on voyait son frère dans son cercueil toutes les cinq minutes? Voir sa mère agenouillée, totalement effondrée, s'accrocher désespérément à la tombe de son fils dans la boue. Et son père, plantant ses ongles dans ses main, le regard vide, lire les inscriptions :

_Simon Milo Wood_

_1954-1976_

_«Mourir doit être une sacrément belle aventure»_

Comment avait-il pu osé dire que mourir devait être une belle aventure?

Ses notes avaient considérablement chutées, les 'Piètre' et 'Troll' remplaçant les 'Effort Exceptionnel' ou les 'Optimal'. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait régressé. Comme si sa magie la quittait en même temps que ses larmes. Les professeurs étaient persuadés qu'elle allait remonter la pente tôt ou tard. Mais ils commençaient à douter. Trois mois sans réaction. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

Son coeur était une plaie béante que personne n'arrivait à suturer. Son hémorragie avait été refermée par Lupin le soir de … LE soir, mais elle avait recommencé à saigner car qu'il ne l'approchait plus. Et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on la tue. Enfin pas tout à fait. Mourir était cruel car on lui avait offert la vie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir car cela aurait achevé ses parents. Non. Ca, elle ne l'aurai pas supporté que ses parents décèdent par sa faute. Elle voulait qu'on la blesse. Qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le dos. Ou dans l'épaule. Ou dans la cuisse. Juste pour oublier quelques petites secondes – voire minutes – l'atroce douleur qui lui perçait dans toutes les plus infimes parties de son corps.

En vain.

Elle ne parlait plus à personne, mimait vaguement des gestes aux gens qui lui adressaient la parole mais ne parlait pas. Ne parlait plus. A personne. Même pas à Lily, ni presque plus à Severus.

-J'en peux plus !

Gabrielle regarda Severus, l'air absent.

Habitué par ce regard, disant que son amie ne répondrait pas, le Serpentard reprit :

-J'en ai marre. Ca suffit. Ce soir, j'écris à tes parents et je leur dis tout. Tu n'arriveras pas à les duper plus longtemps Gabrielle, tu m'entends? Tes petites lettres, joliment formulées, disant que tout va bien, ça ne durera pas éternellement. Quand tu passeras tes BUSE et que tu te coltineras sept Troll et cinq Piètre, ils vont se poser des questions, et là, je te jure, c'est un retour simple chez toi ! Alors autant partir tout de suite et peut-être te ressaisir au lieu de t'auto-détruire.

Gabrielle le regarda comme si elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Soudain, elle parut comprendre car une lueur de panique s'empara des yeux de la Serpentard.

-Non, dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un bon petit bout de temps. Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Et pourquoi? Explique moi !

Gabrielle se tut, réfléchissant pour trouver les bon mots.

-Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi car si je retourne là bas, chaque petite parcelle, petit morceau de bois, de lit, de poster ou je ne sais quoi, me fera penser à _lui_ ! Et ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, parce que là, mon coeur exploserait.

Severus déglutit.

-Je vois, murmura t-il en baissant la tête. Mais tu vois, je te perds Gabrielle. J'ai déjà perdu Lily, et je ne veux pas te perdre parce que tu es la seule qui puisse voire qui je suis vraiment, parce qu'au fond, tu es comme moi. Enfin, pas vraiment. Après tout tu es belle, marrante et tout ça, alors que moi … Mais tu refais sortir mes bon côtés. Je ne traîne plus avec Mucilber, je porte des vêtement quasiment normaux... Si tu t'en vas, si tu m'abandonnes, je ne serai plus rien. Juste le gars, moche, lèche-botte, mal dans sa peau, que tout le monde déteste. Et je me remettrais à trainer avec ces adeptes de magie noire et ressemblerait de nouveau à un chauve-souris. Et ça, je ne veux pas.

Gabrielle fut touché par les paroles de Severus. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait ses réels sentiments envers elle et cela lui réconforta le coeur. Un peu.

Il fallait qu'elle revive. Elle le savait. Mais comment? Le seul qui pourrait l'aider, ce serait Lupin. Mais à quoi bon s'acharner? Il ne lui avait plus parlé. Plus sourit. Plus approché.

-D'accord. Je vais essayer. Je vais essayer de ressusciter.

-Tu me le promets?

Gabrielle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Non …

Ce fut le première fois en trois mois qu'elle se remit à rigoler avec Severus.

* * *

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la déclaration de Severus. Et la phrase de Simon sous la tombe, ça vient du film 'Peter Pan'. Le mec blond ... Nesrine bro quoi ! ;)**

**A suivre.**


	11. Bain

**Chapitre 11 très en retard, je le reconnais mais j'ai des milliers de trucs à faire, désolée, snif.**

**Enjoyez quand même.**

**Merci à Didou.**

**Et merci aux reviewers même si je ne réponds pas tout le temps. Continuez, ça me fait tellement plaisir.**

**Et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur alert ou favoris, même si je les aime pas. Toc.**

* * *

_Ce fut le première fois en trois mois qu'elle se remit à rigoler avec Severus._

* * *

Pour la dixième fois consécutive, Gabrielle manqua son objectif et faillit assommer Rabastan qui passa sa main sur son crane, vérifiant s'il avait encore des cheveux.

-Rabastan! s'exclama la Serpentard en se précipitant vers lui, ca va?

-J'aurai préféré que tu envoies ce Cognard sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais oui, je crois que ça va.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolée. Pardon, je suis tellement navrée...

-C'est bon, pas la peine de sortir tout le vocabulaire d'excuses que tu connais.

-Gabrielle!

Grimaçant, la blonde se retourna pour faire face à Lucius qui la regardait d'un air désolé.

-Gabrielle, tu vas bien?

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi..., marmonna Rabastan.

La Serpentard esquissa un sourire à la remarque du frère Lestrange.

-Oui Lucius.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peur! Promets moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça!

-Oui, oui …

Malefoy la regarda de ses yeux gris.

-Écoute mon rayon de soleil, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu fasses une petite pause. Tu risques de te blesser et ça, je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Alors, tu vas t'asseoir dans les gradins et te ressaisir à cause du choc que tu as du avoir. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur …

-Pas la peine, répliqua Gabrielle sèchement en enfourchant son balai.

Deux minutes plus tard, Malefoy faillit se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête.

-RAYON DE SOLEIL, MON CUL, OUAIS!

* * *

-Alors, quel est le deuxième chef de la révolte des Gobelins de 1689?

Severus n'eut pas de réponse.

Vaguement inquiet, Severus se retourna vers Gabrielle. Une Gabrielle qui était en train d'écouter son fichu iPod et qui n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait!

-Gabrielle!

Elle leva les bras et se mit à chantonner sous les yeux éberlués de Severus.

«_No I've never felt this way before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

_'Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I've searched through every open door _

_Till I found the truth _

_And I owe it all to you»_

-GABRIELLE !

La Serpentard failli tomber de sa chaise sous le rugissement de son compère.

Elle retira une de ses oreillettes.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle, exaspérée.

-Gabrielle. Je dois te faire rattraper trois mois de cours. Et c'est pas en écoutant de la musique que je vais réussir.

-Sev. C'est de l'histoire. Avec Binns. Autant dire de la nullité suprême. C'est à dire, dormir. Ou s'occuper comme on peut. Et puis tout le monde va se taper un Troll. Alors …

-Mais enfin …

Elle remit son écouteur dans son oreille.

_«You're the one thing _

_I can't get enough of _

_So I'll tell you something _

_This could be love because »_

_

* * *

_

-Gabrielle, arrête de me tourner autour.

La Serpentard ignora les paroles de son ami et continua à tourner autour de lui comme un indien dansant autour d'un feu.

-Hum … dit-elle avec un œil soupçonneux.

Excédé, Severus s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et fusilla son amie du regard.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Cracha t-il

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes bizarrement? Répondit Gabrielle d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne me comporte pas bizarrement, enfin!

La Sepentard leva les yeux au ciel.

-Se balader dans les couloirs à 3 heures du mat, c'est pas bizarre?

-T'avais qu'à pas me suivre, répliqua Severus avec un rictus.

Gabrielle se remit à tourner autour de son ami alors qu'ils arrivaient au troisième étage.

-Je sais ! S'écria soudainement Gabrielle, tu as un truc avec Lily!

Pour toute réponse, Severus sourit mystérieusement.

-Alors c'est vrai? Tu reparles à Lily? Mais c'est génial! Tu vas pouvoir l'inviter au Bal de fin d'année?

Severus fit une grimace à l'entente du mot «bal» mais resta muet aux questions de son amie.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler jusqu'au cinquième étage et arrivèrent devant un tableau dans une forêt recouverte de neige.

-Mais c'est la Salle de Bain des Préfets! S'exclama Gabrielle, vous allez prendre un bain Lily et toi?

Severus continua de sourire.

-Fraicheur des Pins, dit-il

Gabrielle le regarda avec une expression: «Comment est-ce que tu connais le mot de passe».

-Tu me l'avais dit au début d'année, au cas ou Black ou Potter me poursuivraient.

Le tableau s'ouvrit.

-Honneur aux dames.

Totalement inconsciente du danger qui allait venir, Gabrielle s'engouffra dans le trou et fut soudainement poussée par Severus qui referma dans la foulée le passage avec un sourire mesquin.

-SEVERUS ROGUE, OUVRE MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Désolée Gab, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée! Se défendit tant bien que mal Severus.

-SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT, TU LE REGRETTERAS JUSQU'À LA FIN DE TA VIE!

-Inutile de se casser la voix, ils n'ouvriront pas, dit quelqu'un très calmement.

Gabrielle se figea en entendant le ténor qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Rassurante, un peu las, qui montrait un certain ennui mais aussi de la curiosité.

-Pourquoi _ils_? Balbutia t-elle.

-Lily m'a attiré ici. Tout comme Rogue vient de le faire pour toi, expliqua Remus Lupin qui était adossé à un mur qui devait être fait de marbre.

-Je … pourquoi ils nous auraient attiré ici?

-Oh ça, Merlin seul le sait, dit Lupin en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Gabrielle sourit à cette remarque_._

_-_En tout cas, cette salle est magnifique. Si j'avais su, j'y serai allée plus tôt, dit Gabrielle pour lancer la discussion.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique.

Ils se mirent à contempler la pièce avec un œil admiratif.

La salle était entièrement faite de marbre, sauf un endroit où était disposé des miroirs et autour du bain où de centaines de robinets en or étaient alignés.

Lupin s'approcha d'un des robinets et l'ouvrit.

-On dirait du chocolat! S'exclama t-il joyeusement en pointant du doigt un liquide couleur chocolat qui se déversait dans la petite piscine.

La Serpentard ne put que sourire en voyant Lupin s'extasier devant ce petit robinet.

_Trop mignon_.

Quand la baignoire fut remplie à ras bord, Remus se retourna vers Gabrielle.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends un bain? Demanda t-il comme un gamin qui demanderait à sa mère.

-Euh … Bien … Non …

Le sourire de Lupin s'illumina et sous les yeux éberlués de Gabrielle, il laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol marbré.

_Il-va-se-déshabiler-devant-toi. Oh mon Dieu ! _Arrête enfin! Tu vas te faire repérer!

-Euh … Ben moi, je vais me retourner, bredouilla t-elle.

Elle eut le temps de discerner un petit sourire de la part de Lupin et la Serpentard se mit à rougir.

_(Lève les yeux au ciel) _Quelle gamine! _T'imagines, ses muscles? Ils doivent être sublimes!_ C'est bon, j'abandonne! Je renonce! _Et si … _Ah non! … _Je me retournai pour apercevoir ses pectoraux? _T'es vraiment débile. Tu viens de te retourner! _Ouais, mais ça, c'était pour pas se faire repérer, crétine! _**Bon, vous arrêtez de vous traiter de tous les noms là, je commence à avoir mal à la tête! **Eh mais t'es qui toi? Tu viens d'où?... Et Merde! Elle s'est retournée!

Ayant délaissée son hémisphère droit et son hémisphère gauche et une autre voix inconnue, Gabrielle s'était légèrement retournée pour regarder Remus QUI AVAIT UN CORPS A FAIRE TOMBER RAIDE DINGUE PAR TERRE!

_S'il te plait, ne t'évanouis pas, ce serait vraiment embarrassant. _Hum … Il est plus bronzé que je ne le pensais …

Le petit sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Gabrielle s'éteignit brusquement. Le dos - _si parfait - _de Lupin était en réalité pas si parfait que cela. De longues griffures et autres blessures barraient le dos, les épaules ainsi que d'autres parties de son corps que Gabrielle n'avait pas vu auparavant.

La Préfète détourna vivement son regard.

Que lui était t-il donc arrivé?

Quelque chose d'affreux, c'était évidemment.

Mais quoi?

Ses parents le battaient-ils?

Il fallait le dire à quelqu'un.

Non. Ce serait injuste.

Après tout, Potter, Black, Pettigrew ne le savaient pas et si elle leur disait, ils ne le lâcheraient pas.

Le bruissement de l'eau montrant que Remus était rentré dans le bain interrompit Gabrielle dans ses pensées.

-C'est bon Wood, tu peux te retourner.

Gabrielle frissonna à l'entente de son nom. N'étaient-ils pas amis maintenant.

-Tu veux venir te baigner? Demanda le Gryffondor.

-Non merci, ça ira, répliqua t-elle froidement.

Gabrielle discerna un léger recul de la part du Préfet.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda t-il en déglutissant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant plus de trois mois? Répliqua t-elle d'un air très peiné (et très exagéré)

-Ah.

Lupin pâlit.

-J'estimais que je n'étais pas assez proche pour … être à tes côtés dans … ce moment extrêmement difficile à traverser.

Gabrielle regretta immédiatement le ton dur qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

Évidemment, jamais Remus n'aurait pu se comporter d'une façon cruelle avec n'importe qui.

-Je … Je suis désolée … dit-elle pitoyablement.

Lupin ouvrit des yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, de t'avoir à moitié agressé...

Le Gryffondor se mit à rigoler doucement.

_Ce rire … _ Toi, couché!

-Tu es vraiment unique.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, il vient de dire que j'étais uni... _Épargne moi tes commentaires.

-Je, euh, ah bon?

Son balbutiement cachait sa jubilation.

Pour toute réponse, Remus disparu sous une avalanche de mousse et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard à quelques mètres d'où il venait de plonger.

_Je rêve ou ses cheveux sont devenus … _Qu'on lui tire une balle! Pitié!

Lupin se remit à nager et Gabrielle sortit son iPod de son jean pour paraître décontractée et qu'elle n'était nullement gênée pas le corps d'Apollon qui se tenait à trois mètres d'elle.

_«Without love, where would you be now? _

_Without lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ve»_

-Qu'est-ce ce que c'est? Demanda le Gryffondor, visiblement perplexe.

-Un iPod.

-Un quoi?

-Un iPod. Un truc moldu qui permet d'écouter nos musiques préférées. Celui-ci est un peu trafiqué pour le monde sorcier.

-Wahou! Je peux voir?

Gabrielle acquisisa.

-_Accio serviette._

Remus sortit alors du bain, plus musclé que jamais.

_Je meurs … _Pas maintenant s'il te plait.

Gabrielle fronça des sourcils à la vue des griffures rosâtres sur le torse du Gryffondor.

-Exéma, dit-il en guise de réponse.

La blonde fut peu convaincue par la sois disant explication mais son intention fut soudainement attirée par le jeune homme qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

Uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

_Je peux le violer, dit? _Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh, une nympho!

Remus attrapa délicatement l'écouteur que tenait Gabrielle et le mit dans son oreille.

-C'est super! C'est moldu.

-Oui, _Long Train Running_ des _Doobie Brothers._

-Je ne savais pas que les musiques moldues étaient si sympa!

-Elles sont géniales tu veux dire! Tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire sans magie, c'est fascinant!

Lupin sourit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor?

-Hein?

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu es à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor? C'est insensé, tu es intelligente, courageuse, marrante et tu ne détestes pas les moldus. C'est … C'est … Rageant!

-Oh, je sais pourquoi je suis à Serpentard, tu sais. J'ai une légère tendance à me moquer des gens, me croire supérieure à eux, et à me la jouer un peu.

-Tu as bien regardé James et Sirius?

Gabrielle fit une moue.

-Peut-être … dit-elle.

-Peut-être? C'est sur même!

-Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça... Imagine, je serais sans doute tombé amoureuse de Potter ou Black, devenue stupide comme leur fan club et détesté Severus, qui est en fait une personne géniale – a part le fait qu'il m'a enfermé ici.

Remus rigola et un 'clac' retentit dans la pièce.

-Je crois qu'ils nous ont libérés, constata la Serpentard en se relevant.

-En effet … Je vais rester ici encore quelque temps pour me changer …

-D'accord, dit-elle en essayant de prendre un ton indifférent alors qu'elle était affreusement déçu qu'il ne la raccompagne pas, alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Et oh, Gabrielle ...

_Il m'a appelé Gabrielle, il m'a appelé Gabrielle! _Ben, tu t'appelles pas Georgette non plus ...

-Bonne chance pour le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffle.

* * *

**A suivre.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics en même temps, vous remarquerez que je suis en grand délire sur Dirty Dancing. ^^**

**Les reviews, c'est pas pour les chiens.**


	12. Girl send me a kiss

**Pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir publié que deux fois en deux mois, je publie ce chapitre que j'ai en avance. Néanmoins, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il faut que je me mette à écrire le chapitre suivant, donc vous l'aurez peut être, j'ai bien dit peut être, dans une semaine. En gros, touchez du bois.**

**Ensuite, pour les noms qui apparaissent dans cette fic, je n'avais absolument pas d'idée, donc je les ai piqués des mecs que je trouve magnifiques, voir sexy! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ...**

**Merci à Didou et aux reviewers. Je vous dois beaucoup.**

**C'est tout.**

* * *

_-Bonne chance pour le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffle._

* * *

-MABIUS, ACKLES, BAKER, DANCY, COOPER, ATTICUS, ettttttttt, DIGGORY !

Une salve d'applaudissement et de hurlement emplit le terrain de Quidditch alors que les joueurs de Poufsouffle s'élevaient vers le ciel pour saluer son public.

-ET MAINTENANT, L'ÉQUIPE DE SERPENTARD ! LESTRANGE & LESTRANGE, WINCHESTER, FANFAN, BASS, MALEFOY etttttttttttt, la seule, l'unique, GABRIELLE WOOD !

Gabrielle rougit violemment tendis que des acclamations fusèrent de toutes parts. Honteuse, elle s'éleva dans le ciel et agita timidement la main pour remercier les supporters.

-Je vous rappelle que ce match est décisif pour la suite des évènements ! Reprit Jordan, l'équipe qui gagne ce match se retrouvera en finale dans deux semaines contre les GRYFFONDOR !

La tumulte redoubla et Gabrielle faillit placer ses mains sur ses oreilles tant les cris étaient stridents.

-Et maintenant, place au match! Cria le commentateur.

Lucius écrasa sa main contre celle de Diggory et un coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant le début du match.

-Baker passe à Mabius qui passe à Dancy qui se dirige vers les buts, attention Bass! Ca va faire mal … Quoi? Désolé Professeur. Et AÏE ! En pleine tête! D'un côté je t'avais prévenu... Ah ces Serpentard … Un cerveau, c'est parfois utile… Je n'insinue pas que vous êtes stupide Professeur Slughorn! Bref, Bass est mort. Enfin, pas totalement, il est juste sacrément amoché. Vous croyez que ça saigne? Quoi? Moi? Psychopathe? Maiiiiiiisssss nooonnnnnn... Je... OH LA LA! Faute! Faute! Madame Bibine! Faute! Rodolphus Lestrange vient de donner un coup dans les … _trucs _de Dancy. Comment il a fait? C'est impossible sur un balai...

-JORDAN! Occupez vous du match!

-Je constate Professeur, je constate. C'est de la simple curiosité voyez-vous. Je crois que Rodolphus essaye de suivre les traces de Wood en tout cas.

-JORDAN! Votre boulot c'est de commenter le match. Alors si vous voulez raconter tous les potins de l'école, vous n'avez qu'à créer un journal!

-Ah mais c'est pas bête ça, merci Professeur!

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil à McGonagall qui était à la limite du suicide.

-Alors … Où en étions-nous?

-30 à 20 pour Serpentard, dit désespérément la Directrice des Gryffondor.

-Déjà? S'étonna Jordan.

-Si vous suiviez un peu le match au lieu de jacasser comme une pie, Jordan, vous sauriez que …

-Ouh là ! Attention ! Lestrange & Lestrange à l'attaque en compagnie de Wood qui m'a l'air bien déterminée. J'ai déjà peur pour le pauvre Poufsouffle qui va se prendre un Cognard en pleine figure.

-JORDAN! Vous n'êtes pas là pour provoquer des dépressions nerveuses!

Gabrielle se retint d'exploser de rire et visa au hasard un jaune et noir qui passait par là en s'excusant à l'avance.

-Ouuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh … Euh, Ackles? Ackles? T'es toujours vivant? Madame Pomfresh? Je crois qu'on a un blessé. Grave. Très grave même. Hum … Ca m'a l'air de beaucoup saigner … Si je connais Hannibal Lecter? Non … C'est un ami à vous Professeur? Peu importe … Où en sommes-nous? Alors deux morts. Enfin, deux blessés. Et … Ohhhhhh … Winchester marque! Ca fait …

-50 à 30 ! hurla à l'unisson tout le terrain.

-Bon ben 50 à 30 alors … Pour les Serpentard?

-Jordan... Vous me fatiguez …

-Et j'en suis navré Professeur … Vraiment … Oh mais tiens ! Regardez Diggory ! Il fonce vers le sol comme une étoile filante. Ha ha! C'est marrant! Le balai de Diggory est justement une _Etoile Filante 360_, c'est fou ce que c'est drôle! Oh, il tend la main! Il va attraper le Vif D'or! Ouah! Quel talent! En espérant que ce sera héréditaire! Autant son talent que sa beauté. Toutes les filles sont dingues de ses yeux gris... Je vous jure que je ne suis pas homosexuel! Quoique je n'ai rien contre eux … OH LA LA! Malefoy vient de rejoindre Diggory à la course au Vif D'Or! D'un côté, qui peut rivaliser avec le _Nimbus 1001_? Saviez-vous qu'il était encore plus rapide que _L'Eclair D'Eau_? Et puis ses brindilles viennent expressément du Congo où des vieux sorciers …

-JORDAN! Vous vous faites payer pour faire de la pub au _Nimbus 1001_ ou quo...

Mais McGonagall fut interrompue par un rugissement de joie qui résonna dans les gradins des Serpentard lorsque Lucius parvint à attraper de justesse le Vif D'or et remonta en chandelle.

-LUCIUS MALEFOY VIENT D'ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR QUI APPORTE 150 POINTS DE PLUS À SERPENTARD ET UNE FINALE CONTRE LES GRYFFONDOR!

Laissant exploser sa joie, Gabrielle se mit à crier et à applaudir.

Rabastan s'approcha d'elle.

-Fait passer: Ce soir, c'est la fête !

-Hip Hip Hip, Hourra! Hip Hip Hip, Hourra!

Gabrielle essaya de se faufiler dans la foule.

-Pardon, pardon, pardonnnnnn … Dégage !

Avec son éternelle délicatesse, Gabrielle fusilla du regard un malheureux Sixième année qui se trouvait à travers son chemin et celui ci prit les jambes à son cou.

La Serpentard attrapa deux Bièreaubeurre, quelques beignets, des gâteaux au riz ainsi qu'une part de tarte mélasse et s'éloigna rapidement en voyant Malefoy s'approcher dangereusement d'elle.

-Cadeau! S'exclama t-elle en lançant une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre à Severus avant de s'affaler lamentablement sur un fauteuil.

-Merci? S'enquit-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

-C'est bon, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné. Quoique tu l'aurais bien mérité pour ce que tu m'as fait endurer dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, ce n'est pas moi mais Lily qui m'a contraint.

-C'est ça oui, et moi je sors avec Malefoy.

-Ah bon? S'étouffa le Serpentard.

-Mais non, banane!

Elle se moqua gentiment de son ami tendis qu'il se mi à bougonner dans son coin.

-Donc ça marche bien entre toi et Lily en ce moment?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

-Ohhhhhh, Severusounet est gêné! Oh là là, il rougit! C'est trop mignon.

-Grumphhh …

Gabrielle explosa de rire.

-C'est vraiment trop drôle de te voir perdre tous tes moyens!

-Tiens, c'est pas Lupin là bas? S'étonna le Serpentard.

-Quoi? Où? Quand, Comment? Il est où? S'exclama la blonde en se retournant.

Elle chercha désespérément son Maraudeur dans la foule de Serpentard, en vain. Soudain consciente qu'elle venait de se faire piéger, elle se retourna vers Severus qui souriait victorieusement.

-'C'est vraiment trop drôle de te voir perdre tous tes moyens'

-Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha. Très marrant. Morte de rire.

Son 'ami' ricana méchamment.

-Pour la peine, tu ne sauras pas ce que mes parents m'ont proposés, dit Gabrielle, hautaine.

Severus reprit son sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont proposés?

-Eh ben non, je te le dirais pas. C'est bête, hein?

-Gabrielle, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Jouer à quoi? Dit-elle innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Si tu veux jouer aux devinettes … On peut y passer toute la nuit …

Elle sortit son iPod de sa poche et plaça ses écouteurs avec un rictus. Elle savait pertinemment que Severus n'allait pas résister longtemps.

_«Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see _

_I mean what I say to you _

_I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya _

_Girl send me a kiss, I cant wait to see ya»_

-OK, OK, Lily et moi, on s'en réconcilié!

Gabrielle retira lentement un de ses écouteurs.

-Tu peux répéter?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le faire mariner.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Grommela Severus. Très bien! Reprit-il en voyant son amie replacer son écouteur dans son oreille, Lily et moi, on s'est réconcilié. Alors heureuse?

-Oh oui! S'exclama la Serpentard avec un immense sourire, raconte moi les détails!

-Ben, c'est grâce à toi. Tu sais, avec Lily on s'est serrés les coudes lorsque tu as fait … euh... ta dépression.

-Ah.

Elle mâcha lentement un beignet à la fraise.

-En tout cas …

Gabrielle releva la tête.

-T'as intérêt à botter le cul de Potter samedi prochain, dit Severus avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Les review, c'est pas pour les canards.**

**P.S: La chanson que Gabrielle écoute a été enregistrée en 2010 donc, pas étonnant si vous ne la reconnaissez pas. Elle s'appelle iYiYi de Cody Simspson ft. Flo Rida. Perso, je l'adore. **


	13. Boum Boum

**Vous pouvez me cracher autant que le voulez, je le mérite amplement. Néanmoins, vous pouvez applaudir Didou qui a corrigé ce chap en moins de trois heures.**

**Encore désolée.**

**Enjoy (enfin ça m'étonnerait)**

**Et puis, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews. Continuez, ça m'encourage tellement. **

* * *

_-T'as intérêt à botter le cul de Potter samedi prochain, dit Severus avec un grand sourire._

* * *

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire hier soir?

Gabrielle lança en l'air ses vêtements dans tous les sens pour essayer de retrouver son _Lune de Mire 4000._

-Eh bien, tu vois mes parents m'ont écrit il n'y a pas très longtemps et ils m'ont proposé d'inviter deux ou trois copains pendant les prochaines vacances. Donc, je me demandai si tu voulais venir …

Severus ne répondit rien mais au fond, il jubilait. Aller deux semaines chez Gabrielle avec ses parents adorables … Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il verrait une famille unie et aimante!

-Gab. Je ne crois pas que ton balai puisse se trouver dans tes petites culottes, dit-il pour simple réponse.

Finalement, la Serpenard sortit sa baguette de sa robe vert et argent que seuls les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch pouvaient porter et utilisa un «_Accio_» bien placé.

-Alors, tu veux bien venir?

Severus sourit et Gabrielle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

* * *

-Et tu vois, il y a une forêt où l'on peut faire ce que l'on veut ! Voler, étudier, ramasser des champignons …

-Ramasser des_ quoi_?

-Des champignons, c'est un légume. C'est très bon. Surtout grillé avec du beurre, de l'ail et du persil.

-Attends. Là, c'est trop compliqué pour moi.

Ils se mirent à rigoler comme des idiots.

-C'est la chose la plus pitoyable que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, n'est-ce pas Patmol?

-Absolument dégoûtant, approuva l'aîné des Black.

Potter et son crétin de meilleur ami venaient d'apparaitre dans le couloir, en tenue de Quidditch, visiblement prêts pour le match.

-Tiens! Péteur et son débile de meilleur ami. Juste pour info, le terrain c'est par là, et si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes dans la mauvaise direction. Oh mais j'y pense, vu que vos deux cerveaux réunis doivent tout juste égaler la taille d'un gland, il vous faut surement un guide pour rejoindre votre équipe!

Severus ricana méchamment tandis que les deux Serpentard laissaient les Siamois comme deux ronds de frite.

* * *

-Potter et Malefoy côte à côte dans un combat de lions! Ou de serpents. Choisissez votre camps. Mais, incroyable ! INCROYABLE ! Un nouvel exploit de la part de Wood ! Elle vient de viser avec précision la main de Potter qui rate de peu le Vif D'Or! Incroyable !

-JORDAN! Demandez la en mariage pendant que vous y êtes!

-Voyons Professeur, nous n'avons que 15 ans.

Gabrielle explosa de rire.

-Et Rodolphus Lestrange marque! Egalité, 50 à 50 ! Quel match palpitant!

La Serpentard vit Sirius Black passer devant elle et ne pouvant résister, vola vers un Cognard et, d'un geste égalant Roger Federer, visa le Gryffondor qui se retrouva dans une position des plus embarrassantes.

Gabrielle vola tranquillement vers le Maraudeur et quand celui-ci réussit à se repositionner correctement sur son balai, la Serpentard lui lança un clin d'oeil moqueur.

-Tu me le paieras Wood! Rugit t-il, ses cheveux brillants en bataille.

Gabrielle sourit de plus belle et elle rejoignit Rabastan pour le couvrir.

Le match continua de plus belle et les deux équipes se talonnaient de très prêt. Le score était de 110 à 100 pour les Gryffondor lorsque Severus donna un petit coup de coude à Lily.

-C'est pas bon ça, dit-il en pointant Potter et Black qui volaient avec un sourire narquois vers Gabrielle.

-Merlin! Que vont-ils faire?

* * *

-Hé Wood!

-Oh non … Crétinos et Débilos se ramènent … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda t-elle en levant les yeux.

-Si j'étais toi Wood, j'arrêterai de te moquer de nous, dit le Binoclard

-Ah oui et pourquoi? De toute manière, vous comprenez à peine ce que je dis vu le peu de place que prennent vos neurones dans vos cerveaux de Gryffons.

Potter sourit diaboliquement à Black et ce dernier prit la parole.

-Dis moi Wood, comment va ton frère?

Gabrielle crut recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle déglutit lentement.

-Il s'appelait comment déjà? Samuel?

-Non je ne crois pas, Patmol, il semble me souvenir qu'il s'appelait Stéphane …

-TAISEZ VOUS !

La blonde venait de crier. Son cœur s'était emballé et sa respiration était saccadée.

-Simon … murmura t-elle.

-Ah ouuuuui, Simon ! Voilà Cornedrue. On aurait du s'en douter ! Dis moi Wood? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ton frère? A ce que je me rappelle il était un excellent Gardien. Il est devenu joueur de Quidditch?

Gabrielle avala sa salive.

-Il est mort … souffla t-elle.

-Quoi? Pardon? Tu peux répéter s'il te plait? J'ai pas bien entendu.

-Il … Est … Mort … répéta t-elle, les yeux vides.

-Il est _mort_? Comment ça se fait?

_Pitié, arrêtez, j'ai l'impression que ma tête est infestée de guêpes qui me piquent._

-Je … Je …

-Mais attends une seconde, reprend Potter, j'ai entendu dû dire qu'il était mort à cause de quelqu'un.

-Hum … Effectivement James, je crois aussi avoir entendu ces rumeurs. Oui, apparemment, ce serait à cause … de _Gabrielle Wood_?

Ils s'étaient mis à discuter comme si Gabrielle ne se trouvait pas à deux mètres d'eux.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien oui, après tout, ce sont des Serpentard. Et d'après mes sources, Wood en aurait voulu à Simon parce qu'il habitait à New York.

**Boum boum.**

**Boum boum.**

**Boum boum.**

Le coeur de Gabrielle commençait à ralentir.

-Ah mais oui! Et donc elle aurait envoyé quelqu'un pour le punir!

-Exactement!

**Boum.**

**Boum.**

**Boum.**

-Et donc, le gars qu'elle a engagé lui a mit une bonne raclée. Sauf qu'il est allé trop loin et …

**Boum.**

**Boum.**

-Il l'a tué !

**Boum.**

-En gros … commença Black.

-Wood a tué son frère ! Acheva Potter.

La coeur de Gabrielle s'arrêta de battre et elle tomba de son balai.

* * *

**NE ME TUEZ PAS !**

**A suivre ... (enfin peut être - sourire sadique -)**

**Les reviews, c'est pas pour les koalas. **


	14. Champignons

**Ne vous réjouissez pas, c'est mon seul chapitre en avance. Vraiment trop de boulot ...**

**C'était si dur que ça la seconde pour vous?**

* * *

_La coeur de Gabrielle s'arrêta de battre et elle tomba de son balai._

* * *

_-Non, mais vous êtes complètement malades? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé dans la tête?_

Le cerveau de Gabrielle reprenait peu à peu connaissance. On aurait crû qu'un mini Potter et un mini Black lui sonnaient des cloches dans sa boîte crânienne. La Serpentard porta sa main sur sa tête et perçu la voix de son Remus.

-C'était, c'était … PITOYABLE !

-Monsieur Lupin! Gronda Madame Pomfresh.

Il avait écarté les bras d'un geste théâtral, plus menaçant que jamais.

_Mon Dieu, cette voix … _Tu viens à peine de te réveiller et tu fantasmes déjà? T'es vraiment fêlée.

Malgré son terrible mal de crâne, Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et entrevit le Gryffondor, ses cheveux châtains en bataille, comme si il avait voulu les arracher par folie.

_Cette coiffure … _Stop! On sait déjà ce que tu vas dire!

-Vraiment! _Vraiment_! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça! Vous n'avez pas remarqué que les trois derniers mois, elle était mal? Absente? Triste? Découragée? Il ne vous ai pas passé, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, par la tête qu'une chose terrible s'était passé dans sa vie?

Gabrielle reçut un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Elle venait brusquement de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-On croyait que c'était des rumeurs... murmura Potter.

_Attendez une seconde. Est-ce que Potter venait de parler d'une voix _anéantie_? _Mais non, tu rêves ma vieille! La seule voix que Potter n'ai jamais eue, c'est de l'arrogance, du mépris et de la moquerie.

-Des _rumeurs_? Enfin James, quelques fois je me demande si tu as un cerveau! A moins que tes yeux ne soient tellement aveuglés par Lily que tu ne remarques personne d'autre!

_Gniark gniark gniark, bien envoyé!_

-Remus … commença Black.

-Ah non, non, non et non! Depuis cinq ans, je vous vois martyriser Severus Rogue alors qu'il ne vous a jamais rien fait, je vous vois harceler Lily Evans, faire les zouaves en cours, ne pas respecter les règles, sécher le couvre-feu une bonne centaine de fois.

Il avait débité sa phrase d'un coup et était essoufflé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il est en colère. _Moi j'en ai marre, je vais aller me coucher.

-Alors, maintenant je dis stop. Et je vous préviens, encore la moindre bêtise, la moindre parole mal placée, le moindre regard suspicieux vers Severus Rogue … Je fais un rapport complet sur toutes vos conneries à McGonagall et vous allez comprendre ce que ça fait de se faire crier dessus parce que ce que je fais en ce moment, c'est rien! Et peu importe, si vous décidez de ne plus être mes amis, peu importe ce que j'aurai à endurer tous les mois parce que …

-Tu as raison Lunard.

Remus s'arrêta net. Et tout le monde se tourna vers Petigrow qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

-Tu peux répéter? Demanda Lupin abasourdi.

_J'avoue, j'en crois pas mes oreilles. Petigrow, prendre la parole et en plus approuver quelque chose de bien …_

Peter prit son inspiration et lâcha:

-Tu as raison Lunard. Je trouve que vous – nous avons été trop loin avec Wood. J'ai un petit frère et si quelque chose lui arrivait … ma vie s'écroulerait. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Wood doit ressentir pour la perte de son frère.

Gabrielle sécha une larme et Madame Pomfresh fondit sur elle, croyant que la Serpentard venait de se réveiller.

-Mademoiselle Wood! Vous avez repris conscience!

-Gabrielle! S'exclama Lupin en se précipitant vers elle.

-Comment allez-vous Miss Wood?

Sincèrement, Gabrielle se sentait oppressée. Entre Pomfresh qui lui collait tout un tas de potions sous le nez et le troupeau de Maraudeurs qui venait de l'entourer, elle se serait crû une dinde à Noël, coincée entre les pommes de terre et les carottes.

Néanmoins, elle se sentit immédiatement mieux lorsque Remus lui prit la main.

_Toute douce! _ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-Euh … Je …

-GABRIELLE!

_Oh non, tout sauf lui._

-MON RAYON DE SOLEIL, OU EST MON RAYON DE SOLEIL?

-Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez vous s'il-vous-plait, cesser de crier? Il y a des malades ici.

Malefoy ignora les paroles de l'infirmière et éjecta Petigrow pour prendre place à côté de Gabrielle et lui caresser les cheveux.

Pomfresh laissa échapper un soupir et reprit la parole.

-Alors Miss Wood, comment vous sentez-vous?

-Voyons, quelle est cette question ridicule? Évidemment que mon Rayon de Soleil ne va pas bien, ces deux imbéciles de Gryffondor l'ont blessé comme si on m'avait supprimé mon _Nimbus 1001, _dit Malefoy d'un air méprisant en toisant lesdits Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas Rayon de Soleil?

Gabrielle prit son inspiration, prête à lui jeter les pires insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsque Remus la coupa dans son élan.

-Malefoy, commença t-il très calmement, tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Gabrielle N'EST PAS ton Rayon de Soleil et NE SERA jamais ton Rayon de Soleil car elle s'en contrefout complètement de ta petite personne. Tu n'es qu'un crétin idiot et niais, qui parle à longueur de journée de son putain de _Nimbus 1001_, dont tout le monde SE BAT LES COUILLES! finit-il par hurler.

Il y eu un énorme silence.

C'était la première fois que Remus perdait son calme, et tout le monde en fut abasourdi.

-Alors là Lunard, c'est bien dit! S'exclama Potter en brisant le silence.

-Ben ça alors! Marmonna Petigrow, Remus perdre son calme, on aura tout vu!

-Bien envoyé mon frère! Ca c'est le Lunard qu'on reconnaît tous les mois! S'exclama Black en s'approchant de son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Gabrielle se retint de hurler de rire en voyant la tête de Malefoy qui était à la limite de la constipation.

_MORTE DE RIRE ! ENORME! REGARDE! ON DIRAIT QU'IL VA FAIRE PIPI DANS SA CULOTTE! HA HA HA HA HA! J'EN PEUX PLUS, JE VAIS ME ROULER PAR TERRE! _

-Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que vous devriez prendre congé.

Tout le monde reprit son calme en voyant Albus Dumbledore marcher vers eux, les yeux pétillants, un sourire au lèvre, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais.

Lucius obtempéra et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put, mort de honte.

-Miss Wood, reprit Dumbledore, comment allez vous?

-Je crois que ça va Professeur.

En effet, voir son Remus rabattre le caquet de Malefoy et le voir partir la queue entre les jambes, sans compter la main chaude se son maraudeur qui enlaçait ses doigts, tout allait pour le mieux.

-Bien, vous m'en voyez ravi. Messieurs Black et Potter …

-Professeur Dumbledore, le coupa Potter en avançant d'un pas, nous avons pris conscience de nos actes et …

-Nous en sommes navrés … finit Black en rejoignant son frère de coeur.

Dumbledore les regarda d'un air étonné puis finit par sourire.

-Alors je pense que vous devriez aller vous excuser.

Les deux frères baissèrent la tête et se retournèrent vers Gabrielle.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement d'elle.

Potter prit la parole en premier.

-Wood. Pour ma part, je suis conscient d'avoir été abominable envers toi et sincèrement, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'être sale. On aurait pu m'envoyer des tomates en pleine tête, je ressentirai la même chose. Un mélange entre la honte et de remord.

-James a raison. Ce que nous avons fait était inadmissible, cruel, lâche, pitoyable, et crois moi, je le jure – il porta sa main sur son coeur – foi de Gryffondor, je suis réellement, profondément désolé.

Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraude de Gabrielle. La Serpentard tourna son regard vers les yeux bleus de Potter et elle sut qu'ils étaient sincères. On pouvait vraiment lire de la peine et du remord dans leurs orbites.

Elle repensa à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait à Severus, ce que Lily avait enduré depuis deux ans, à toutes les punitions qu'ils méritaient, ce qu'ils avaient fait à peine deux heures plus tôt.

Mais pourtant, elle sut que leur yeux avaient été ouverts et que peut-être, même au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient un peu changé.

-J'accepte vos excuses.

Un immense sourire fendit leur visage et à la plus grande surprise de Gabrielle, ils fondirent vers elle et l'enlacèrent en même temps.

Quelqu'un rigola et la Serpentard reconnu la voix de Remus. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit que ses iris dorés débordaient de joie.

-Dites, ça vous dirait de passer les prochaines vacances chez moi?

Tandis que les deux frères explosèrent de joie et étranglèrent Gabrielle de plus belle, Lupin sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ne compte plus sur moi pour manger tes champignons.

Gabrielle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une cape noire qui disparaissait.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	15. Oh la honte

**Bon je poste aujourd'hui en espérant que de curieux lecteurs viennent cliquer sur ma fic. **

**Merci pour les review, j'en raffole :)**

**

* * *

**

_Gabrielle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une cape noire qui disparaissait._

_**

* * *

**_

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va passer l'été dans un château? S'excita James en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

-Tu oublies Cornedrue qu'on va le passer avec une sublime fille! Rajouta Sirius.

Gabrielle leur tira la langue tandis que les trois autres garçons explosèrent de rire. Son sourire disparut pourtant bien vite. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappela qu'elle n'était plus amie avec Severus et son coeur se pinça un peu. En effet, le Serpentard ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec les Maraudeurs. Evidemment, elle avait récupéré trois amis supplémentaires mais l'avoir perdu était comme avoir perdu une part de soi même.

La blonde se mit à observer James qui était en train d'essayer d'utiliser son iPod, en vain. Au fond, ce gars était plutôt intelligent. Enfin, excepté qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Gabrielle explosa de rire en voyant le Gryffondor à la limite de s'étrangler avec les fils et Remus, amusé l'aida à se démêler et lui expliqua comment utiliser le baladeur.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent. _J'avoue que t'as quand même bien choisi. T'imagines, si tu étais tombée sous le charme de Malefoy? Vous vous appelleriez 'Mon Rayon de Soleil' et 'Mon Rayon de Lune' toute la journée...

Sirius qui avait assisté à la scène était écroulé de rire, par terre. James, vexé, lui assena un coup sur le tête et les rires du Black redoublèrent.

Gabrielle rigola à son tour. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. Il n'avait rien d'un crétin et son humour cynique ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Severus. Au fond, si le Serpentard avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, elle aurait mit sa main au feu qu'ils seraient devenus amis.

Et au plus grand étonnement de Gabrielle, elle s'était attachée à Peter. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un gros lourdaud qui suivait bêtement James Sirius comme un gentil chien, mais en fait, il était plutôt intéressant et calme. En tout ca, c'était lui qui ressemblait le plus à Remus par rapport aux deux Inséparables.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer de tes parents ! S'exclama James.

-Ouais, eh ben te réjouis pas trop vite, parce que ce sont de vrais chewing-gum. Ils vont vouloir tout savoir sur vous, de votre plat préféré jusqu'à la couleur de vos chaussettes, soupira Gabrielle.

-Des chewing _quoi_?

-Des chewing-gum. Vous connaissez pas? S'étonna Gabrielle, un truc typiquement américain.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec des gros yeux et la Serpentard se promit intérieurement de leur en faire goûter.

-En tout cas, toi t'as bien de la chance d'avoir des parents soucieux de toi parce que les miens, quand je leur ai demandé si je pouvais aller chez toi, ils ont juste vérifié le statut de ton sang... dit Sirius mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé.

-Moi, mon père m'a dit : «Mon fils, tu n'as qu'une vie alors va! Va chez cette magnifique fille et profite-en!» Je crois qu'il a cru que tu étais ma copine …

-Sans te vexer, James, je ne te vois pas du tout avec Gabrielle, intervint Peter tandis que Sirius et Gabrielle explosaient de rire.

La Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus pour étudier sa réaction et … rien.

_Rien? Comment ça rien? _Mais oui, j'avoue, c'est nul! C'est pitoyable même. Gabie, tu es trop bien pour lui …

Extrêmement vexée, Gabrielle se leva de son siège un peut trop précipitamment et s'écria:

-Je vais chercher le chariot à friandises.

Elle traina les pieds vers la vielle dame aux bonbons en ruminant.

_Sincèrement, rien que pour ça, il donne envie de le détester. _T'as pas envie de le taper? Moi j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête.

BOUM!

-Eh toi ! Tu oses encore me rentrer une fois dedans je … oh.

-Sev! S'exclama Gabrielle en se massant la tête.

-Wood …

-Sev … Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que je suis maintenant amie avec James, Sirius …

-Excuse moi, je suis pressé … marmonna le Serpentard en essayant de s'extirper de la conversation.

-Sev …

-Je vois Lily là bas …

-SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE!

Tout le monde se retourna excepté l'interpellé qui s'était juste figé, sous le cri de son ex-amie.

Les mains de Gabrielle étaient crispées et tremblaient tant qu'elle était en colère.

-Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai fraternisé avec l'ennemi. Oui, je traine avec les gens que tu détestes le plus au monde. Oui, je les ai invités chez moi pendant les vacances. Et alors? Tu te n'es jamais posé la question _pourquoi_ j'ai fait ça? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je les avais pardonnés après ce qu'ils m'ont dit? Tu ne t'es pas imaginé _une_ seconde qu'ils avaient changé et qu'au fond, des Serpentard et des Gryffondor pouvaient s'entendre au moins une fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard?

Les lèvres de Severus tremblèrent et sa pâleur était plus qu'inquiétante.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai enduré ces cinq dernières années à cause de Potter et Black, dit-il en grinçant les dents.

-Mais ils ont changé! _Changé_. Tu comprends ce mot? Tu sais, c'est ce que tu as fait ces cinq derniers mois. Passé d'une chauve-souris solitaire à un adolescent à peu près normal et sociable …

-Mas Gabrielle, essaye, _toi_ un peu de me comprendre. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de te mettre à ma place? Au moins une fois? Je ne crois pas non. Parce que tu vois moi, je n'ai pas été conçu par amour comme toi, je ne suis pas né de parents aimants qui feraient tout pour moi. Je n'habite pas dans un château de trois hectares. Je ne suis jamais parti en vacances. Je ne suis pas d'une beauté époustouflante qui fait baver toutes les filles qui passent devant moi. Je ne suis pas aussi brillant que toi en classe. Et surtout, surtout, JE N'AI PAS EU UN FRÈRE QUI M'A DÉFENDU LORSQU'ON M'EMBÊTAIT À LA MOINDRE OCCASION.

Gabrielle regarda Severus dont ses cheveux s'étaient collés sur son visage. Elle aperçut ses yeux noirs qui brillaient et elle eu une soudaine envie de pleurer.

-C'est bon, tu as fini? Dit une voix froide derrière le dos de Gabrielle.

La Serpentard se retourna vers celle-ci pour connaître l'identité de son sauveur et essayer refouler ses larmes.

Son coeur se gonfla.

_Remus._

Le Gryffondor vint se placer devant Gabrielle et fusilla Rogue de son regard devenu gris de colère.

-T'en a pas marre de blesser les gens qui t'acceptent et t'apprécient à ta juste valeur?

Le brun baissa la tête et ses cheveux gras trop longs pendouillaient sur son nez crochu.

-D'abord Lily, maintenant Gabrielle … Qui sera ta prochaine victime?

-Remus, murmura la Serpentard, tu vas un peu trop loin.

-Trop loin? Enfin Gabrielle, tu as entendu ce qu'il t'a dit? Ce n'est même pas à la hauteur d'un Serpentard, mais de Voldemort lui-même.

Severus et les quelques personnes qui connaissaient la puissance du Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres frissonnèrent.

Remus assena un dernier regard assassin à Rogue et prit Gabrielle par les épaules pour retourner dans leur compartiment.

Elle s'affala à côté de Peter, le regard vide et crut comprendre que Remus narrait la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Un grognement s'éleva dans la gorge des trois autres Maraudeurs et Remus s'excusa rapidement, sous prétexte de retourner dans le couloir pour acheter des friandises.

-C'est vraiment inadmissible ce que ce bâtard graisseux a fait, siffla James, ses yeux plus bleus que jamais.

-Je suis absolument d'accord, approuva Sirius en tapant son poing contre sa cuisse.

Il poussa un cri de douleur et Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ceux de James et Peter le rejoignant.

* * *

-Si vous voyez un grand homme blond habillé d'un costume et appuyé sur une canne, accompagné d'une petite femme qui à l'air timide, ne cherchez pas, ce sont mes parents …

-Gabrielle, donne moi ta valise, elle a l'air lourde, proposa son Maraudeur préféré.

_Je vais mourir ! _MAIS ARÊTE, ARÊTE BON SANG ! _Nananananèreuhhh …_

La blonde vit Remus soulever son énorme valise avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Les muscles qu'il doit avoir ! _Mais enfin, t'es complètement gogolle ou quoi? Tu les as déjà vu ses muscles! T'es pas blonde pour rien!

-C'est pas eux, là bas? Questionna Peter en pointant du doigt un homme qui regardait sa montre gousset et une femme brune qui scrutait la foule avec intérêt.

-Papa! Maman! Cria Gabrielle en sautant dans les bras de son père.

-Gabie! Ma chérie ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Comment vas-tu?

-A merveille, répondit sa fille en s'arrachant de son étreinte pour aller enlacer sa mère.

-Ahhhh! Et vous, vous devez être James Potter! S'exclama Balthazar de sa voix de baryton.

-Monsieur Wood. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, salua James très poliment .

Balthazar se tourna vers Sirius alors qu'il serrait la main du Gryffondor à lunettes.

-Sirius Black, monsieur. Je vous prie de ne pas me considérer comme un vrai Black, je n'approuve plus leur éducation depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Enfin mon garçon! Ne blâmez pas votre nom! Et puis, sincèrement, je vois mal Gabie ramener un adepte de la magie noire à la maison! Vous devez être bien plus profond et sincère que votre nom.

Sirius rougit timidement et Peter tendit maladroitement la main en se présentant brièvement.

-Et vous, vous devez être Remus Lupin si je ne m'abuse! Dit le père de la Serpentard.

-Monsieur, je voudrais vous remercier infiniment de m'accueillir pendant ces vacances. Ma mère et moi-même tenons à vous remettre ceci pour vous remercier de m'accueillir chez vous.

Il sortit alors de nulle part une bouteille de vin et un petit sac blanc qu'il tendit respectivement à Balthazar et Amélia.

-Dit-donc Gabrielle, tu m'avais dit qu'il avait des magnifiques cheveux mais tu avais oublié de mentionner qu'il était très poli!

_Oh la honte._

_

* * *

_**A suivre ...**

**P.S: Le père de Gabrielle m'a été inspiré par le juge blond dans Master Chef. Juste l'apparence évidement ...**


	16. Ciao !

**Par ce premier jour de Vacances pluvieux, je poste ce chap en quête de curieux lecteurs qui s'ennuient profondément (comme moi) sans ses amis.**

**Merci pour les reviews ...**

**Mais j'en veux plus, plus et encore plus !**

**Merci Didou27**

**Allez, je vous laisse savourer ces 10 pages Word**

* * *

_Oh la honte._

_

* * *

_

-Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu as sorti ÇA? Murmura Gabrielle à sa mère alors que les quatre garçons étaient en grande discussion avec Balthazar.

Les yeux verts d'Amélia, qu'avait hérité sa fille vinrent se poser sur la Serpentard, et la mère amusée, sourit.

-Enfin Gabie, il va bien falloir que tu le lui dises un jour!

-Que je lui dise quoi?

-Eh bien que tu l'aimes!

Gabrielle regarda sa mère avec des gros yeux et accéléra le pas, espérant qu'aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait rien entendu.

-Voyons maman, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus!

-Gabrielle, écoute, j'estime que que lorsque tu écris une lettre de deux pages annonçant que quatre garçons allaient venir à la maison et que tu dédies les trois-quarts de cette lettre à la description d'un garçon aux cheveux miel et aux yeux dorés, je crois avoir assez de neurones pour comprendre que tu es amoureuse de lui …

Les joues de Gabrielle rosirent.

-... Je peux vous assurer que le basketball moldu est un excellent sport! ...

-PAR MERLIN !

Sirius s'était arrêté devant une voiture grise que Gabrielle avait toujours considéré comme banale. Une simple voiture moldue pour passer inaperçus.

-ELLE EST MAGNIFIQUE!

-Tu t'intéresses aux voitures, Sirius? Demanda Balthazar.

-Je préfère les motos mais les voitures sont des magnifiques spécimens.

-Alors tu vas apprécier notre garage.

Le père de Gabrielle sourit et rajusta ses lunettes rondes.

-Euh … Désolé de vous déranger dans votre vénération de tout transport moldu mais, comment allons-nous entrer tous les sept dans une minuscule voiture? Intervint James.

-James, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle voiture, aboya Sirius, c'est une Aston Martin DB5 et …

-PEU IMPORTE! Le coupa Gabrielle, au lieu de discuter, venez voir.

Elle ouvrit la portière du coupé gris et quatre paires d'yeux découvrirent un salon meublé qui pourrait accueillir une dizaine de personnes.

Deux canapés et fauteuils en vieux cuir entouraient une table basse où trônait des bonbons moldus dans une coupelle en verre. La tapisserie était ancienne, avec des bordures dorées. Des centaines de livres étaient disposés dans des bibliothèques en bois vernis.

-C'est in-cro-ya-ble … souffla James.

Gênée, Gabrielle toussa dans la manche de son American Apparel vert bouteille et les garçons se redressèrent.

Balthazar se mit au volant et Amélia invita les cinq adolescents dans le mini salon.

Un doux bruit de moteur gronda et l'Aston Martin démarra.

-Faites comme chez vous! S'exclama la mère de Gabrielle.

Les garçons restèrent d'abord stoïques, par politesse, mais James et Sirius craquèrent et tendirent leurs bras vers des Fraises Tagada. Remus se leva, faisant mine de découvrir les lieux mais Gabrielle sourit en le voyant attraper un livre.

* * *

-Alors voilà, ça c'est votre chambre. J'espère qu'elle sera assez grande … Au pire, deux d'entre vous pourront s'installer dans une autre chambre, mais je pensais que vous préfériez être ensemble … Bref, vous avez deux salles de bains, des toilettes, des commodes …

-Gabrielle! L'interrompit Remus en la prenant par les épaules, tu sais, c'est parfait, tout est parfait, la chambre – qui ressemble à une chambre d'hôtel – est magnifique, les lits ont l'air géniaux, les tableaux sont fabuleux.

_Je ne laverai plus JAMAIS cet American Apparel de ma vie. _Mais haaaaaaaaaaaaa, t'es crade.

-C'est sur Gab, tout est nickel, c'est vraiment … parfait, dit James en jetant sa valise sur un des lits aux couleurs jaunes et or.

La Serpentard sourit timidement.

-Bon, ben je vous laisse vous installer alors … Si vous avez besoin d'aide, ma chambre est la deuxième porte à gauche du couloir Est ... en fait, rajouta t-elle en voyant les têtes abasourdies de Maraudeurs, elle est facilement reconnaissable, vous verrez.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit à observer dubitativement la porte de celle-ci, recouverte de posters, représentant des acteurs et de chanteurs moldus.

_Je crois que Robert Redford est un peu fini comme sex-symbol. _Hum hum, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je vote aussi pour se débarrasser de Pierce Brosnan.

Finalement, elle décida de laisser les posters en place, craignant que les trois garçons ne trouvent pas sa chambre.

_Oh ciel ! J'avais oublié ce détail. _

Effectivement, la pièce ressemblait à celle d'un pervers psychopathe qui traquait sa victime. Des centaines de dessins étaient collés au mur, représentant Remus ou une partie de son corps. Ses yeux, ses mains, sa bouche, ses cheveux …

En vitesse, elle se mit à enlever les centaines de dessins et essaya de les dissimuler dans son bureau, dans ses tiroirs, ses commodes …

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule partie de son mur lorsqu'elle entendit des voix familières.

-T'es sur que c'est par là Cornedrue?

-Ben oui …

-Euh, je crois pas non, ce sont des toilettes...

-Par Merlin! Ca fait les dixièmes toilettes qu'on trouve!

-Ouais ben au moins si t'as une envie pressante, c'est pratique …

-Queudver ! S'exclamèrent en coeur les trois Maraudeurs avant d'exploser de rire.

-Wow, les gars! Je crois que c'est là! S'exclama Sirius.

-C'est qui _eux_?

-Euh … Gabrielle?

_Encore une dizaine … Vite ! _

On toqua à la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas.

_Pourquoi j'ai utilisé des punaises?_

-Gabrielle?

_POURQUOI J'AI PAS DIX-SEPT ANS?_

-Bon Gabrielle, on commence à s'inquiéter là!

_Encore trois …_

-Gabrielle, je vais défoncer la porte! Cria Remus.

_Il manquait plus que lui …_

_Un …_

BOUM!

A ce moment même, Remus entra, essoufflé, alors que Gabrielle tenait son dernier dessin dans la main, représentant un oeil doré.

* * *

-Bon, ça c'est la cuisine …

-Ohhhhhhh …

-Vous pouvez vous servir dans le frigo et le placard quand vous voulez.

-Ca c'est le salon …

-Ohhhhhhh …

-La bibliothèque …

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut que Remus qui poussa un «Ohhhhh» émerveillé ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Sers-toi Remus, tu pourras même en apporter à Poudlard si tu veux …

-Le jardin …

-Ohhhhhh …

-Bon, vous avez finis? Rouspéta Gabrielle, alors que les Maraudeurs gloussèrent comme des filles.

-Etttttt … Le garage!

Personne ne parla, personne n'osa respirer.

Une dizaine de voitures moldues étaient méticuleusement alignées dans l'énorme espace qui s'étendait devant eux.

-On dirait que vous allez gober des mouches, ricana gentiment la blonde.

Les Maraudeurs fermèrent leur bouche un peu honteux et avec un sourire aux lèvres, Gabrielle proposa:

-Ca vous dirait une petite balade à vélos?

* * *

-_Atticus _!

Il y eut un _Crac _sonore et un minuscule Elfe apparut devant les cinq sorciers.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Gabrielle, couina l'Elfe avant de s'incliner devant les nouveaux arrivants, Messieurs.

-Ca va Atticus? L'Elfe hocha la tête vigoureusement et Gabrielle reprit, bon alors, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi voudrions faire un petit tour en vélo et comme nous n'avons pas encore 17 ans, ça ne te dérangerais …

Avant que Gabrielle n'aie finie sa phrase, Atticus claqua dans ses doigts et cinq vélos apparurent sur l'herbe verte du jardin.

-Merci Atticus!

-Atticus est à votre service, couina l'Elfe, Messieurs, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler, Atticus servira avec plaisir les amis de sa Maitresse.

Et il disparut dans un _Crac._

-Ouah! Vous avez des Elfes? Demanda Peter.

-Un seul, rectifia la Serpentard.

-Il a l'air d'être heureux ici, constata Remus.

-Tu sais, on a beau être une famille de sang-pur, nous apprécions les autres créatures magiques à leur juste valeur. Nous sommes gentils avec Atticus et il nous le rend bien.

Remus sourit en retour et ils se dirigèrent vers les vélos flambants neufs.

-Oh, attendez, j'ai oublié une chose! S'exclama Gabrielle.

Elle se précipita dans le garage et elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un vélo beaucoup plus gros que les leur, portant un étrange casque.

-C'est quoi ce machin?

-Ce machin, comme tu le dis Sirius, c'est Amadeus.

-Pardon?

-Mon Ciao.

A la vu du froncement de sourcil du Gryffondor, elle rajouta:

-Une mobylette si tu préfères. Une sorte de mini moto.

Elle se mit alors à pousser le «Ciao» avant de sauter dessus lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

-Eh mais c'est pas juste! Cria James.

Gabrielle leur tira la langue avant de dire:

-Le premier qui me dépasse, il prend ma place!

Elle accéléra alors en riant aux éclats.

-Fichue Serpentard, siffla Sirius, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

* * *

Lorsque Gabrielle se retourna, elle ne vit que personne ne la suivait. Victorieuse, elle enleva son casque avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lâchés.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits et avant qu'elle ne put deviner ce que c'était, elle entendit:

-Ha ha, on t'a eu!

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter pédalaient comme des sprinters, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle.

Prise de panique, elle remit son casque, se mit à pédaler en marmonnant: «Démarre, démarre Amadeus, j'ai pas envie de rentrer à vélo»

_Non mais elle délire totalement, elle parle à une mobylette! _La ferme! C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

-YES! Cria-t-elle lorsque le Ciao démarra paresseusement alors que les quatre garçons arrivaient à sa hauteur.

* * *

-Je … Crois … Que … J'ai … Fait … Mon … Sport … De … La … Journée … souffla Peter d'une voix saccadée.

Il était allongé sur des feuilles et avait les bras et les jambes écartées.

-J'ai plus de poumons, murmura Sirius.

-Comment des moldus peuvent t-ils arriver à être gros? Se demanda James.

Le seul qui ne paraissait pas s'apprêter à mourir était Remus qui était adossé à un arbre.

_Non mais quel homme! _C'est bon, il a pas remporté le Tour de France non plus …

-Eh bien moi, ça va très bien ! S'exclama Gabrielle qui était assise sur son Ciao, un sourire blanc fendait son visage.

James, Sirius et Peter lui lancèrent un regard noir et elle explosa de rire.

Ca lui faisait penser à Severus.

Elle eu alors un pincement au coeur, se souvenant de sa relation avec lui.

-Ahhh ! C'est quoi cette chose? S'écria Remus en tenant dans sa main quelque chose de filiforme et pas franchement attrayant.

-C'est un champignon Remus, expliqua Gabrielle.

_T'appelles ça un homme toi, un gars qui a peur d'un champignon? _Oh mais c'est bon … Il savait pas ce que c'était …

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? C'est pas du tout la bonne saison …

-Sacredieu! Mais il y en a partout de ces trucs à chapeaux ! Cria James en s'éloignant d'un troupeau de Cèpes.

Gabrielle explosa de rire en voyant les Maraudeurs sauter d'un pied à l'autre, terrifies par des pauvres champignons qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Dommage, elle n'avait pas d'appareil photo sous la main.

-Oh lieu de danser comme des chimpanzés, aidez-moi à les ramasser, dit-elle quand elle eut finit par se calmer en arrachant un cèpe particulièrement gros, on les cuisinera, ce sera très bon.

-Tu veux qu'on ramasse ces bêtes pour les manger? Demanda Peter d'un air horrifié.

La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à rire.

* * *

-Ah non, c'est pas juste! Gémit Sirius, pendant qu'on va pédaler comme des forcenés, tu vas te la couler douce sur ton Ciao …

-Promis, je te laisse l'essayer après, dit Gabrielle avec un sourire innocent.

Sirius se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe mais finit par lâcher: «Ma galanterie me perdra»

-Ta _galanterie_? Répéta Remus d'une voix outrée, c'est pas toi qui a dépucelé la moitié de l'école?

Les joues du Black rosirent et il se mit à pédaler en direction de la maison des Wood. James et Peter lui emboitant le pas.

-T'as pas été un petit peu dur avec lui? Demanda timidement Gabrielle tandis que Remus et elle se mettaient à marcher tranquillement, poussant leur moyen de transport.

-Je n'ai dit que la vérité, répliqua le Maraudeur en haussant les épaules.

Gabrielle n'osa pas pas répondre, craignant une querelle.

Remus se mit à observer discrètement son hôte et vit qu'elle était un peu gênée.

-En fait, Gabrielle, je voulais juste te prévenir.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Le Gryffondor prit une grande respiration, planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux émeraudes de son amie et se lança:

-Eh bien, de … de … de le faire avec Sirius. Pour la première fois, je veux dire.

Gabrielle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, signe qu'elle pataugeait totalement dans la semoule.

-Oh! A moins … A moins que tu ne l'ais déjà fait!

Le cerveau de la Serpentard s'éclaira et elle fut tellement étonnée que Remus ait _supposé _qu'elle ne soit plus … enfin …

-Quoi? Moi? Tu … Tu penses que … M'enfin non! Jamais! Enfin si … Mais non, pas …

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle se sentait blessée que Remus ait pu _imaginer _qu'elle était une sorte de … _trainée_.

-Gabrielle! Gabrielle, écoute moi!

Il lâcha son vélo et la prit par les épaules.

-Gabrielle, regarde moi, ordonna t-il en prenant le menton de la blonde entre sa main, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou insinuer le moindre chose … C'est jute que Sirius … Sirius a tout compris des filles … Il connait leurs faiblesses et il sait en profiter. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans ses bras. C'est un type bien … Mais pas un type bien … pour toi.

_Et là, t'es censée lui répondre d'une voix aiguë et dramatique à la Roméo et Juliette: Oh Remus! Je n'ai jamais souhaité, je ne souhaite pas et ne souhaiterai jamais être avec Sirius! Car c'est toi avec qui je veux être. Je t'aime, tu es mon âme soeur, marions-nous et ayons plein d'enfants! _

-Ben … Je … Je …

_Hum … Quelle déclaration d'amour._

Les mains du Gryffondor tombèrent mollement sur ses cuisses et il cacha ses joues rouges en ramassant son vélo.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là! Tu le laisses partir? T'as pas vu que c'était une déclaration d'amour ce qu'il te faisait? _Une déclaration d'amour? Mais enfin, t'es complètement aveugle ou quoi? C'est juste qu'il veut pas que tu couches avec son meilleur pote … C'est logique voyons! _Arrête de nier des faits à la fin!_

Ils se remirent à marcher dans un silence pesant, aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole.

-Ca te dirait que je démarre mon Ciao et que je te tire pour rattraper les trois nigauds?

-T'es sur que c'est pas dangereux? Demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Rhoooo, mais non! On croirait entendre Severus …

Elle mit la béquille de sa mobylette, la démarra d'un bon coup de kick et dit:

-Bon alors, tu t'accroches à mon porte-bagage ou quoi?

Et ils démarrèrent en trombe, à la suite des trois autres garçons.

* * *

-Fais moi penser à … ouf! Tuer cette vile … pfiou … Serpentard ! Cria Sirius à son frère de coeur en haletant comme un chien assoiffé.

-Peter! Grouille! S'exclama James en guise de réponse.

-J'en peux plus moi …

Gabrielle et Remus les dépassèrent alors soudainement en poussant des cris en en faisant de grands signes.

-Bah alors Cornedrue? On ramollit des cuisses dit-donc!

-Dégage Lunard! Espèce de lâche! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! Traitre!

Le Gryffondor et la Serpentard explosèrent de rire et la blonde se mit à faire des zig-zag pour narguer les garçons, qui peinaient à avancer à une vitesse régulière.

Leurs rires furent de courte durée car le moteur du Ciao de Gabrielle se mit à cracher des bruits inquiétants et il ralentit.

-Gab, il se passe quoi là?

-Oh non … Pas une panne d'essence, pitié!

Peter, James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent à côté d'eux et il sourirent d'un air narquois.

Après quelques minutes de diagnostic, Gabrielle décréta qu'Amadeus était effectivement en panne d'essence.

-Seigneur! Ca ne peut arriver qu'à moi! dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Les trois nigauds ricanèrent.

-Bon ben Gabrielle, je crois que tu vas devoir rentrer à pied TOUT en poussant ton Ciao!

Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Non! C'est pas juste! Chouina la blonde.

-Et tu trouves que c'est juste de nous avoir fait parcourir dix kilomètres _à vélo_?

Gabrielle se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas parcourir les trois derniers kilomètres à pied. Et certainement pas en poussant Amadeus.

Elle eut soudain un tilt.

-Très bien! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton triomphant, alors Sirius, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire essayer mon Ciao.

Le Black ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié et se mit à réfléchir à tout allure.

-Bon, ok, capitula t-il, on va chercher de l'aide pendant que tu te la couleras douce.

-Parfait!

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et s'étira, satisfaite.

-Je crois que je vais rester avec Gabrielle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Peter qui tortillait ses poignets.

-On ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dans des forêts, expliqua t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-Tu sais Queudever ce serait mieux que Remus reste avec Gab, dit James d'une voix timide.

-Ben pourquoi?

-Euh … Ben tu vois, il est plus grand et plus costaud … alors si quelqu'un venait les attaquer, il serait plus apte à la protéger.

Peter ouvrit et ferma sa bouche, laissant deviner son incompréhension.

-Alors, pourquoi pas Sirius ou toi à la place de Remus?

-Bah oui, c'est vrai, pour … commença le Black qui fut interrompu par un coup de coude de son frère, ah oui … il faut mieux que ce soit Remus … Euh … parce que Wood et moi … on s'entretuerait.

-Oui! Et moi, il faut que je continue mes exercices physiques sinon, je ne pourrai jamais séduire Evans … compléta Potter.

Avant que quiconque ai pu dire quelque chose, les deux frères enfourchèrent leur vélo et crièrent à Peter de les rejoindre.

Remus et Gabrielle se regardèrent, perplexes pendant quelques minutes.

Finalement, la Serpentard se mit à sourire et Lupin s'assit à côté d'elle en rigolant.

-Ils sont un peu dingues quelquefois … soupira le Gryffondor.

-Ca c'est sur …

-Pauvre Peter …

-Il s'en remettra, assura Remus.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, les deux adolescents détournant leur tête.

Gabrielle pouvait sentir la peau douce et chaude de Remus sur son bras.

_Il est même pas poilu! _Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous sort maintenant? _Moi je dis que les hommes qui ont pas de poils sont virils. _Oh là là, t'as bouffé des champignons hallucinogènes ou quoi?

-Quel autre secret caches-tu? Demanda soudainement Remus d'une voix douce.

-Euh … tu parles à moi là?

_Non non! Il parle à Amadeus, tu vois! Sa nouvelle passion, c'est de parler aux motos …_

Lupin se mit à rigoler doucement.

-Oui, évidemment, qui d'autre?

_Par Merlin, si tu réponds «A ma mob» il va te prendre pour une cinglée et partir en courant._

-Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Remus, c'est que tu es incroyable … Tu utilises des objets moldus, tu aimes cuisiner sans magie, tu respectes des Elfes de Maison …

Gabrielle se souvint tout à coup qu'elle aurait pu appeler Atticus pour la ramener à la maison. D'un côté, ça valait le coup …

-C'est tellement étonnant …

-Je crois que le fait que je sois lâche, que je blesse tous les gens qui se trouvent à mes côtés, que j'ai toujours envie de gagner et … et … plein de choses! Mais tu vois, être Serpentard n'a pu m'apporter que du bon … J'ai pu découvrir des personnes plutôt sympa – Elle sut que Remus savait qu'elle parlait de Severus – J'ai pu abandonner les préjugés que j'avais sur différentes personnes, prouvé que les Serpentard ne sont pas que des gens sans coeur, des crétins prétentieux et qu'une fille _Serpentard _qui plus est, peut être douée au Quidditch … Je crois que ça m'a apporté du bon.

Remus paraissait étonné, choqué mais son visage se radoucit, montrant qu'il comprenait et qu'il respectait l'opinion de Gabrielle.

-Et puis, ajouta t-elle en rigolant, imagine toi, si j'avais été envoyée à Gryffondor, je serais devenue une espèce de gamine gloussante qui suivrait les Maraudeurs avec adoration!

Remus rit à son tour et Gabrielle sortit son iPod de sa poche avant de donner un de ses écouteurs au Gryffondor.

-_Won't Go Home Without You, _anticipa t-elle alors que Remus ouvrit la bouche pour demander le titre de la chanson.

-C'est beau, chuchota le Maraudeur en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gabrielle.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Review !**

**P.S: _Won't Go Home Without You_ des Maroon 5, une merveille.**


	17. Goodbye

**Je poste aujourd'hui rapidos car je pars le week-end à Paris.**

**On remercie bien fort Didou27 pour avoir corrigé ce laborieux chapitre qui était quelquefois incompréhensible.**

**Bref, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 18 ... Donc si j'arrive à ... 12 reviews pour le chapitre, je poste mardi (Oui, je suis capricieuse, mais il faut bien atteindre ses rêves) Alors, vous avez compris, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas et faites moi une jolie review.**

**Sinon, je suis un peu inquiète sur ce chapitre et celui à venir qui sortent du monde magique (et de mon style habituel). J'ai aussi peut d'être moins drôle, alors rappelez moi à l'ordre si vous trouvez que ça sort trop de d'habitude.**

**

* * *

**

_-C'est beau, chuchota le Maraudeur en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gabrielle._

* * *

-Mes enfants ! S'exclama Balthazar en se levant.

La tablée s'arrêta de manger, rire et parler pour se tourner vers le grand blond qui tenait son verre de vin dans sa main.

Cela faisait une semaine exactement que les Maraudeurs résidaient à la demeure des Wood. Les blagues, les rires, les voix des quatre garçons remplaçant la présence manquante du fils aîné de la famille.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer qui risque de vous plaire, continua Balthazar en réajustant ses lunettes.

L'attention des cinq adolescents fut encore plus grande.

-J'ai réservé un Portoloin après-demain pour que vous passiez trois ou quatre jours …

-Je tiens à préciser que nous pouvons venir avec vous si vous le désirez. Après tout, vous n'avez que 16 ans et …

-Maman! S'il-te-plait, on voudrait savoir la suite, coupa Gabrielle d'un air impatient.

Balthazar regarda sa fille d'un air sévère et soupira.

-Gabrielle, ne parle pas comme cela à ta mère, ce n'est pas comme cela que nous t'avons éduqué.

-Papa … supplia la blonde.

Estimant, qu'il avait assez torturé sa fille, Balthzar reprit avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, vous allez aller à … New York.

Il y eut un silence, des yeux qui clignèrent, un coude qui dérapa de la table en bois de la grand-mère Wood puis un rugissement de joie collectif.

-_On va à New York?_ Cria James, hystérique en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-J'y crois pas … marmonna Peter.

-Amélia, Balthazar, c'est trop … murmura Remus.

-Absolument pas mon garçon! s'exclama le père en retour, vous avez été formidable et puis vous avez fait plus ou moins le tour de tout ce qu'on peut faire ici et j'avais peur que vous vous ennuyiez cette semaine...

-Maman! C'est génial! J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas nous laisser _tous seuls_ à New York! Remercia Gabrielle.

-Ton père m'a convaincu. Il a dit qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance. Tu connais la ville, les garçons te protégeront, Remus les calmera si nécessaire … Ohhh, ma chérie, je suis si inquiète …

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce sera super … Merci.

-En plus, dit Balthazar, l'appartement de Simon vous conviendra parfaitement.

* * *

-Gabrielle !

Gabrielle perçut au loin la voix de Remus mais l'ignora, bien décidée à se concentrer sur le morceau qu'elle écoutait avec son iPod.

_When I see you it's a beautiful world _

_But when you're gone, I want you in my arms _

_I'm telling you the last time _

Le Gryffondor s'assit à côté d'elle et sans qu'il fut invité, attrapa un écouteur et le fourra dans son oreille.

-C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Dit t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter a blonde.

Elle se reprit bien vite.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce que Sim … _mon frère _vient faire la dedans?

Lupin la regarda avec ses yeux dorés d'une tendresse infinie.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, tu te comportes étonnamment. Et j'ai remarqué que ça à commencé

quand que ton père a annoncé qu'on logerait dans l'appartement de ton frère. J'en déduis que tu souffres affreusement rien que de _considérer _de toucher la moindre parcelle d'objet qui appartenait à ton frère.

_Bon Dieu, faites que mon mec soit aussi intelligent et perspicace que lui._ Mais t'es gogolle ou quoi? C'est _lui _ton futur petit copain. _Quoi? Mais non … C'est pas vrai … _Oh, elle rougit! _Je te ferai remarquer qu'un cerveau ne rougit pas. _(Roulement des yeux) La ferme.

-Je t'ai observé Gabrielle et j'ai compris que tu évitais beaucoup de choses ou de pièces dans cette maison, murmura Remus et la blonde hocha la tête, soulagée que quelqu'un ai découvert son pire cauchemar.

-Je ne suis pas Rogue, reprit Remus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'aurait dit maintenant pour que tu arrêtes de te torturer. Mais je vais t'aider à ma manière. Enfin, je vais essayer.

_Mon coeur fond comme une crème glacée au soleil. _Oh, quelle comparaison. Au moins, elle vient du fond du coeur.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à Gabrielle.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda la Serpentard d'une vois enrouée.

-Tout d'abord, tu vas enlever cette musique suicidaire qui hante tes oreilles.

Gabrielle se mit à rire et posa son baladeur dans la main que lui tendait le Gryffondor.

-Ensuite, on va surmonter tes pires craintes. On va aller visiter, regarder, toucher tout ce qui appartenait à Simon, dit t-il comme si il annonçait qu'ils allaient cueillir des champignons dans les bois.

Gabrielle se stoppa net.

-Remus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

-Oh mais si, je peux te l'assurer. Ca fait un bien fou.

Elle avait pâli, ce qui la faisait ressembler à une malade à Sainte Mangouste.

-Comment en peux-tu être si sûr? Demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Remus vint se placer devant elle. Il attrapa son menton doucement et l'obligea à planter ses yeux émeraudes dans ses yeux dorés.

-Regarde moi.

Gabrielle vit tout d'abord le liquide doré qui ornait la pupille. Las, comme si il était ennuyé, voire passif. Puis elle décela une toute nouvelle chose. Elle décrypta … une sorte de douleur, représentée par des taches plus noires, enfoncées dans l'iris. Curieuse, elle plissa des yeux, croyant qu'elle pourrait voir encore plus loin. C'est alors qu'elle remarque pour la toute première fois, une sorte de scintillement. Un scintillement blanc, qui montrait de la détermination mélangée à du courage.

-J'ai vécu des choses atroces, murmura Remus. Mais j'essaye de les combattre. Et cela grâce à James, Peter et Sirius. Alors c'est à mon tout d'aider. Fais moi confiance.

Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots d'une voix tellement sincère que Gabrielle ne put qu'attraper la main musclée mais douce du Gryffondor.

* * *

-On est vraiment pas obligé! Dit Gabrielle d'un air paniqué.

Si la scène n'était pas aussi critique et tendue, elle serait sûrement très drôle.

La Serpentard qui refusait d'avancer, avait planter ses talons dans la moquette et se faisait pousser par un Remus mi-amusé, mi-consterné.

-Non mais sincèrement, je vais très bien, en plus, il faut que je prépare ma valise …

-Gabrielle Apolline Wood ... la menaça le Gryffondor.

-Très bien, très bien …

Après une dernière inspiration, la Serpentard tourna la poignée de la porte blanche qui était ornée d'un «Keep Out» et fut poussée par Remus dans la chambre de son frère.

Son coeur se serra en voyant les murs recouverts de posters et de photos. La chambre n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même lit blanc. Gabrielle passa son index sur la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait le drap. Toujours la même armoire bosselée à cause des éternelles batailles d'eau qui avaient eu lieu dans cette pièce. Le même gant de baseball posé sur un guéridon, accompagné d'une vieille balle usée, signée par un joueur des _Astros_.

Gabrielle avala sa salive avant de se diriger vers une partie d'un mur qui n'était pas recouvert de poster. Différents traits avaient été tracés, retraçant la croissance des enfants Wood. La blonde toucha mélancoliquement la gravure qui clamait fièrement un mètre soixante-trois. Sentant, des centaines de souvenirs fuser dans son esprit, Gabrielle s'adossa sur le mur, se redressa et posa sa main sur sa tête comme un sergent. Elle s'écarta et vit qu'elle avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était mesurée au mur.

Remus, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, soupira et Gabrielle se retourna soudainement vers lui.

-Il a toujours été plus grand moi de quinze centimètres, dit-elle en souriant, et là, s'exclama t-elle en pointant du doigt un photo représentant un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année qui portait sa petite soeur sur ses épaules carrées, je venais d'avoir dix ans. Ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas se souvenir de mon anniversaire. J'avais pleuré toute la journée jusqu'au moment où ils m'ont emmené dans la boutique d'Ollivander, pour m'offrir ma première baguette et me donner la lettre de Poudlard qu'ils m'avaient cachés. C'était le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie.

-Tu l'adorais, affirma le lycanthrope.

-C'était mon idole, rectifia la blonde.

Remus resta muet pendant un petit moment, incertain des mots qu'il devait prononcer.

-Mon idole, c'était mon père, confia-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de la Serpentard et pour le première fois, elle osa:

-«C'était?»

-Oui, il m'a déçu à un moment où ma mère avait le plus besoin de lui.

Gabrielle n'osa pas en demander plus, sachant que parler de sa famille devait être un chemin très glissant pour Remus. Elle s'assit sur le lit intact et une nuée de poussière vint s'envoler dans l'air.

A cours de mots et de gestes, Remus passa à la deuxième partie de son plan et, oubliant immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

-_Atticus?_

Il y eut un crac! sonore et le minuscule Elfe de Maison s'inclina devant le Gryffondor devant l'air décontenancé de la Serpentard.

-Monsieur Remus, coassa Atticus, Atticus peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider?

-J'aimerais beaucoup s'il-te-plait.

Remus s'agenouilla pour arriver à la hauteur du minuscule Elfe et se mit à chuchoter dans l'oreille de chauve souris.

Toujours aussi perdue, Gabrielle vit les yeux de son Elfe se remplir de larmes et hocher la tête vivement.

Atticus prit la main du Maraudeur et se dirigea ensuite vers Gabrielle qui, sans comprendre, entendit un crac! avant de se sentir disparaître de la pièce.

* * *

Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par un rayon de soleil. Peu à peu, elle découvrit le paysage qui s'offrait à elle et reconnut un champ qui s'étendait sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Des fleurs recouvraient l'herbe verte et au loin, on pouvait distinguer des arbres qui commençaient à verdir avec l'arrivée du Printemps.

La Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête et à sa plus grande surprise, se trouva devant une dizaine de pierres taillées à la verticale.

Ils étaient au cimetière où reposait son frère.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, car lorsque ses parents et elle étaient venus pour la première – et seule fois - le paysage était recouvert de neige et un sentiment de tristesse remplaçait celui paisible qui s'étiolait en ce moment même.

-Merci Atticus, murmura Remus

-Atticus reviendra quand les maitres l'appelleront, couina l'Elfe en disparaissant.

Gabrielle se mit à marcher tranquillement (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire) à travers les pierres tombales alors que Remus n'osait pas bouger, attendant une quelconque réaction de son amie. Un cri, un pleur, n'importe quoi … Mais une signe montrant qu'elle était encore vivante et qu'elle n'était pas retombée dans sa léthargie par sa faute.

Soudain, Gabrielle s'écroula et Remus se précipita vers elle, quand il fut près d'elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était en fait agenouillée dans l'herbe.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses mains fines s'accrochaient à l'herbe comme si c'était sa vie.

Comprenant sa douleur le Gryffondor s'agenouilla à son tour hésitant à prendre Gabrielle dans ses bras, sachant que c'était un moment personnel et que personne ne devrait la déranger.

-Gabrielle … Il est temps de passer à autre chose maintenant, souffla t-il il finalement, il faut vivre ta vie. Je ne suis pas ton frère et je ne le serai jamais … Mais si j'étais lui, si j'étais là haut, si j'étais à sa place, au plus profond de moi même, je souhaiterais que tu continue ta vie, que tu me gardes dans ton coeur, mais que tu repartes à zéro.

Ce fut au tour de Gabrielle de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Commentez s'il-vous-plaît ... J'aimerai vraiment savoir si ma fic se dégrade au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avancent ... D'ailleurs, encore sic ou sept et ce sera la fin de Je T'aime Moi Non Plus.**

**P.S: La chanson suicidaire qu'écoute Gabrielle c'est _You Got What I Need _de Joshua Radin. Sincèrement, merci Grey's Anatomy. **


	18. New York

**Wahou ! Faut que je fasse ça plus souvent ! 14 review, deuxième meilleure performance :) Donc je voudrais vous remercier tous et j'aimerai sincèrement répondre aux review anonymes, sauf que je ne peux pas ... Alors, si vous voulez, donnez moi vos adresses e-mail (promis je ne suis pas un pervers de 80 ans). **

**Voilà, sinon, je voudrai faire une spéciale dédicace à **Nono**, qui jusqu'à ce jour, je ne connaissais pas: Mon petit Sev, on ne vas pas le voir dans ce chap, mais il reviendra, promis. New York ... Ha ha! Tu vas le découvrir maintenant :) Bientôt la fin, en effet, mais plutôt dans 8 ou 9 chapitres finalement. Oui Remus et Tonks se marient. Et alors? C'est ma fic et j'aime les happy ending alors tant pis si ça ne respecte pas l'oeuvre de J.K (sourire mystérieux). De toute manière, il n'y a que moi qui connaisse la fin. (sourire et carnacier) et little jade saphira (attention, elle va se faire harceler). Après Je T'aime Moi Non Plus, j'ai effectivement une idée de suite ... encore avec Rogue :) Mais pas Remus ... Je suis contente qu'Une Glace Au Chocolat t'ai plu. J'y ai mis toute mon âme et tous mes melheurs dedans. La romance Gab/Rem arrive effectivement lentement mais elle va s'accélerer ... Enfin ... On ne sait pas, il va peut être la repousser. (Je vous sens sortir vos battes de base-ball pour me tuer à travers vos ordis)**

**Voilà. Merci à Didou. Et non, je ne me paie pas de ta figure ... Mais je mets beaucoup dans cette fic et je ne veux pas qu'il y est des problèmes de compréhension ... Et non, je ne suis pas payée par ces marques mais comme ils sont à New York, ils se lachent et moi aussi :P**

**Allez, j'arrête avec mon blabla et profitez.**

* * *

-Deux sweets, annonça Remus.

-Check! Crièrent les trois garçons en retour.

-Trois pantalons, continua le loup-garou.

-Check!

-De l'argent moldu!

-Check!

-Chaussures!

-Remus, on est pas aussi stupide … On oublierait quand même pas nos chaussures …

-Oh, on ne sait jamais Peter, déclara le Gryffondor avant que Sirius et James n'explosent de rire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le chambre de Gabrielle, les valises n'étaient pas plus avancées que celles des Maraudeurs.

-Bon alors, il faut que tu prennes des pulls bien chauds, parce qu'il risque de faire frisquet là-bas.

-Maman, je connais New York par cœur, je connais les températures et les saisons comme ma poche …

-Alors, je t'ai aussi mis des sous-vêtements supplémentaires au cas où que tu n'en aurais pas assez …

_Alors là, si Remus débarque et qu'elle voie ma mère en train de tenir _mon _soutif violet dans une main, c'est la honte de ma vie. _Ouais, t'as plus qu'à aller enterrer ta tête dans la terre comme les autruches.

-Maman! S'offusqua la Serpentard, je n'ai plus dix ans …

-Ma chérie, ça passe tellement vite … gémit Amélia en tendant sa main vers le joue de sa fille qui l'évita en levant les yeux au ciel.

Amélia sourit tendrement.

-Oh! Et tant que j'y pense, je t'ai mis des médicaments pour ton mal de ventre dans la petite poche …

-Maman ! Cria Gabrielle, j'ai un cerveau !

-Tant mieux ma chérie, tant mieux …

* * *

Sept paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur un canard en plastique jaune qui était censé être un Portoloin.

-Vous êtes _sûr _que ça va marcher? Demanda dubitativement Peter.

-J'espère bien ! Dit Balthazar en secouant la tête, ces places sont extrêmement rares vu l'énorme trafic aux Etats-Unis.

Gabrielle se dandina et joua des coudes avec Sirius et James qui la serraient comme dans une boîte de sardines.

-Très bien! S'exclama Balthazar, dans une minute, le Portoloin _devrait _se mettre en route, alors accrochez vous au canard et cramponnez vous bien à vos valises.

Les quatre adolescents obéirent aux paroles du chef de la famille.

-Plus que trente secondes …

-J'espère que vous aurez assez d'argent pour la semaine, s'inquiéta Amélia.

C'est alors que Gabrielle eut l'impression de se faire tirer par un crochet invisible.

La Serpentard regarda ses amis et devina qu'ils ressentaient la même chose qu'elle en voyant leurs têtes abasourdies.

Alors qu'elle sentit les dernières parties de son corps se compresser, elle entendit un «Oh, merde! J'ai oublié ma brosse à dent!» qui ne pouvait venir que de Sirius.

* * *

-Arrivée du sept heures trois en provenance de la demeure de Balthazar Wood, annonça une voix.

Gabrielle et Remus se démêlèrent l'un de l'autre, les joues rouges et tout le monde se releva. Ils étaient arrivés sur un sol dur, dans une pièce peu accueillante Devant eux, se tenaient deux sorciers, l'un avait à la main une grosse montre en or, l'autre un épais rouleau de parchemin où il griffonnait quelque chose avec sa plume.

C'était la première fois que Gabrielle se trouvait ici, habituée à voyager en avion avec ses parents pour paraître plus authentiques.

-On se dépêche ! Aboya l'homme à la montre, on attend une autre provenance de Belgique dans trente trois secondes.

Les quatre adolescents sortirent de la pièce en marmonnant et se retrouvèrent dans une énorme pièce où des dizaines de sorciers marchaient rapidement dans différentes direction.

Gabrielle assimila cette pièce au couloir du Ministère de la Magie où elle était déjà allée une fois lorsqu'elle avait eu huit ans. Sauf qu'un Simon, âgé de treize ans lui tenait la main.

-C'est par là! Indiqua James en pointant du doigt une porte où un écriteau clamait «Sortie».

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et lorsque Gabrielle l'ouvrit, sentit une drôle de chaleur réchauffer sa peau. Elle était chez elle.

-Bienvenue à la Grosse Pomme, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

* * *

-Vous voyez ça, s'exclama t-elle en pointant du doigt un gratte-ciel immense, c'est Wall Street. Une des plus grandes bourses au Monde ! C'est là que s'est déroulé le jeudi noir, la Krach, si vous préférez …

Gabrielle était devenue une Lily Evans sur patte, comme lorsqu'elle parlait du Polynectar et Remus sourit, amusé.

-Ce n'est plus très loin, vous allez voir.

Au bout d'une demie-heure et du cinquante deuxième «Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?» de Sirius, les cinq sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant une porte noire qui était ornée d'un heurtoir. La Serpentard tapa un code sur une étrange machine et la porte s'ouvrit par miracle.

-Vachement malins, ces moldus ! Constata James en sifflant admirativement.

Après avoir escaladé six étages, les cinq adolescents s'affalèrent sur un canapé gris, vidés de leur force.

-Allez, c'est parti pour une petite ballade! S'exclama joyeusement Gabrielle qui remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis le départ de Simon.

-Gabrielle, haleta Peter, on vient de faire je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres et tu nous demandes de nous lever de ce canapé hyper confortable pour faire une _petite ballade_?

-Je ne vous demande pas, je vous ordonne, allez debout, un Coca et vous serez d'aplomb.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa cinq canettes rouges qu'elle distribua aux Maraudeurs.

-Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié … Vous ne connaissez rien au monde moldu! Bon, le Coca, c'est une boisson moldu très très réputée que l'on peut trouver dans des bouteilles ou dans des canettes, comme celles-ci … Et on les ouvre, comme ça … Elle décapsula soigneusement son Coca en faisant attention de ne pas en coller partout et vit avec mécontentement que les Maraudeurs n'avaient toujours pas bougés d'un poil.

-Gabrielle … Un lit ça existe?

La blonde soupira désespérément, attrapa son _Eastpack _rouge à fond cuir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Après un claquement de porte mécontent, Remus se releva un peu du canapé et demanda d'un ait inquiet:

-Les gars, vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Gabrielle toutes seule dans une ville inconnue, moldue?

-Elle se débrouillera très bien toute seule Lunard …

-Mais enfin, vous avez vu comment elle est?

Sirius leva un sourcil.

-Elle est blonde, elle à les yeux verts, elle est grande …

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?

-Ben elle est jolie! Elle pourrait se faire kidnapper ou quelque chose comme ça …

James, Peter et Sirius échangèrent un sourire.

-Ben t'as qu'à aller la rejoindre si t'es si inquiet …

-Tout seul? Demanda bêtement le lycanthrope.

-Non, non, avec un Détraqueur ! Fonce, gros malin !

Sans hésiter une seconde, le Gryffondor bondit du canapé et se mit à la poursuite de la Serpentard.

-Ah, c'est beau l'amour! Dit Sirius, rêveur.

* * *

_Grumphhh … Même pas fichus de bouger leurs culs pour se promener dans la plus belle ville du Monde. _Même Remus ne t'a pas accompagné. _Oui bon ben c'est bon! Comme si je l'avais pas remarqué! _

Au moment où elle se retourna, elle tomba sur un homme. Pâle, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, malgré sa petite taille. Des épaules carrées et imposantes mettaient en valeur son corps musclé et fin. D'épais sourcils faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts brillants et ses cheveux noirs, coupés en brosse court rendaient son visage très doux et juvénile. Pour compléter ce visage singulier, l'homme possédait un nez légèrement retroussé, et un grain de beauté était apparu au dessus de lèvres fines et rosées.

Gabrielle ouvrit ses yeux d'effarement et alors que l'homme souriait timidement, elle se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière.

-Léo! Cria t-elle.

Gabrielle regarda Léopold Winston pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel et soupira de soulagement. Léopold était le meilleur ami de Simon depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Il était en quelque sorte devenu un deuxième grand frère. C'était la seule personne excepté Simon – et sans doute Remus – qu'elle pouvait prendre dans ses bras sans se sentir mal à l'aise. La Serpentard pensait que Léopold avait déménagé depuis le terrible accident de son frère.

-Je croyais que tu étais parti, souffla t-elle.

-On met une journée pour découvrir New York et toute une vie pour la quitter.

Gabrielle rigola à cette phrase. Léopold avait toujours des phrases philosophiques bidons qui collaient parfaitement à son personnage, timide et doux.

-Tu m'as manqué ma petite Gabou …

Gabrielle sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Il n'y avait que Simon et lui qui étaient autorisés à l'appeler par ce petit nom. Et dire qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais l'entendre …

-Gabou, chuchota Léo, c'est qui ce type sur ton perron qui s'apprête à me sauter à la gorge?

La blonde se retourna et vit un Remus Lupin dont ses yeux étaient devenues gris orageux.

* * *

-Alors, tu es français?

-Effectivement, je viens d'une petite ville qui s'appelle La Baule.

-Alors, tu parles français? Demanda Peter, admiratif.

-Évidemment Peter, répliqua Remus d'un ton cinglant qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il ne va pas parler Espagnol!

-En fait, Léo parle plutôt bien Espagnol, il partait toutes les vacances d'été en Espagne … intervint Gabrielle.

Léopold sourit timidement tandis que Remus se renfrognait dans son fauteuil.

Gabrielle fronça des sourcils et se demanda quelle mouche avait piqué le Gryffondor. Elle qui avait tant espéré que les deux personnes a qui elle tenait le plus au monde allaient s'entendre …

-Et tu fais du Quidditch? Demanda James, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vaguement … répondit Léo d'une voix douce mais grave, je préfère les sports moldus.

-Je comprends pourquoi t'es aussi baraqué … C'est pour cacher ta petite taille! Siffla Remus.

Ce fut la phrase en trop, Gabrielle attrapa le Gryffondor par un bras et l'entraina vers la cuisine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, murmura t-elle d'un ton menaçant, mais tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part, répondit le loup-garou, les yeux fuyants.

-Oh que si monsieur, parce que tu es chez moi et que si j'ai encore une remarque à te faire, c'est la porte illico!

-C'est sûr que comme ça ton Léopold et toi allez avoir tout le loisir de vous envoyer en l'air et peupler le monde sorcier d'une tribu de gosse aux yeux verts!

Si Remus n'avait pas paru être aussi sérieux, Gabrielle en aurait explosé de rire. Il avait vraiment cru que Léo et elle étaient ensemble ? Sincèrement, c'était à mourir de rire. Léo était son grand frère nounours qui trouvait toujours le mot pour la faire rire même si ce n'était pas son intention.

Elle avait pourtant été bien clair. «Les garçons, voici Léopold, c'est … c'est Léopold». D'un côté, en y repensant, cette phrase aurait pu passer pour la fille qui présente son copain dont elle est dingue amoureuse à ses parents.

_Bravo Gabrielle, toujours un aussi bon sens de la répartie … _

-Remus, dit-elle avec un sourire, j'aime Léo.

Le Gryffondor renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Mais je l'aime comme un frère. C'est un mélange de Sirius, James, Peter, Severus, Lily et toi. Je l'aime. C'est mon frère. C'est mon meilleur ami …

Les muscles de Remus parurent se détendre et ses yeux reprenaient leur étrange teinte dorée dont Gabrielle raffolait tant.

-Je vais remettre du Coca sur la table, dit-il, d'un ton satisfait en laissant Gabrielle en plan.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? _Mais il est jaloux … T'es complètement bigleuse ou quoi? _Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi! _Ah oui, et pourquoi ça? _Eh bien, dans les films ou dans les livres, lorsqu'un mec s'intéresse à une fille, il lui montre! Il ne reste pas dans son coin à la reluquer! _Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais? Depuis la troisième année, tu ne vois que lui alors que tu ne lui à _jamais _parlé! _Oui, mais moi je suis une fille. C'est au mec de faire le premier pas. _Pffff, c'est bon, j'abandonne … Tu nies les faits, c'est exaspérant !

* * *

-_Only youuuuuuuuuuuuu …_

-James, Sirius, la ferme ! Siffla Gabrielle en se maudissant d'avoir prêté son iPod aux deux Siamois.

-_And you alooooooonnnnneeee !_

N'en pouvant plus, Gabrielle se dirigea vers la pelouse de Central Park à la recherche d'écureuils.

-Gabrielle, l'appela Peter, tu fais quoi?

-Je cherche des écureuils...

-Des _quoi? _

-Des petits rongeurs avec une grande queue … Ah, en voilà un! S'exclama t-elle, toute excitée.

Le reste des Maraudeurs accoururent à l'entente du cri de la Serpentard, mais au lieu découvrir d'une énorme bête, ils tombèrent sur un malheureux rongeur qui grignotait tranquillement une noix.

-C'est _ça_, un écureuil?

-C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas?

-Il ressemble surtout à Peter, ricana James.

Sirius et Peter se mirent à rigoler alors que Remus pâlit.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la blague mais ne chercha pas à la comprendre, voyant que ça mettait son Maraudeur préféré mal à l'aise.

-Oh regardez, une boutique _New Era_ ! Cria t-elle pour détourner l'intention.

* * *

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est une boutique typiquement américaine.

-Exactement.

Les cinq sorciers étaient plantés devant des rangées entières de casquettes à visière plate, arborant toutes un autocollant doré.

-Ma deuxième boutique préférée après celle des balais à Pré-Au-Lard, soupira Gabrielle avec délectation.

-Il y a des boutiques réservées à des casquette ici? Demanda James, profondément étonné.

-Si tu regardes bien, James, la moitié des gens ici en ont une vissée sur leur tête. C'est _so American ! _Rêva Gabrielle en caressant un couvre-chef au signe des _Astros_.

-Alors comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'a jamais vu en porter une, si tu aimes tant ces casquettes.

Le visage de Gabrielle se décomposa.

-Ma mère, dit-elle d'un air très sombre, elle trouve ça trop «vulgaire», ajouta t-elle en voyant les Maraudeurs échanger un regard dubitatif.

-Tu sais, c'est pas trop grave que tu n'aies pas de casquette, on ne verrait pas tes si beaux cheveux, assena Remus en sortant du magasin.

Gabrielle sourit bêtement.

* * *

-Are you readyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ?

-Yessss ! Hurlèrent les dix-milles spectateurs du _Madison Square Garden._

-Are you readyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ?

-Yessss !

-So, here are the _New_ _York_ _Knicks_ !

Les spectateurs se déchainèrent, alors que cinq joueurs habillés de bleu et de orange arrivaient sur le terrain en saluant leur public.

-C'est incroyable! Cria Remus à Gabrielle, les cris sont encore pires que dans les matchs de Quidditch!

La Serpentard sourit au Gryffondor tendis que les _Lakers_ de Los Angeles, entraient à leur tour sur le terrain.

Le match commença et Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. James hurlait «Declare!», encourageant les Knicks, Peter agitait un énorme gant dont l'index indiquait «N°1 fan», Sirius découvrait les délices du pop corn et de la barbe à papa et Remus regardait le match avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

* * *

-C'était génial ! Hurla James en sortant du terrain, je n'ai plus de voix, mais c'était épique!

-Gabrielle, c'était quoi ce truc avec de la sauce jaune et rouge? Demanda Sirius, les yeux pétillants.

-Un hot-dog.

-Trop bon …

-Peter, c'est par là! Dit Remus en attrapant Peter par la manche, eh bien, ce match t'a rendu complètement euphorique.

-J'étais aussi comme ça à mon premier match de basket, concéda Gabrielle, un pur bonheur.

-Oui, c'était très instructif sur le culture américaine, dit Remus.

La blonde sourit. Elle croyait entendre son père et fut même surprise de ne pas voir Remus rajuster des lunettes imaginaires.

-Demain, la Statut de la Liberté, l'Empire State Building et le World Trade Center en passant par _Century 21_.

* * *

-Vous vous rendez compte, ce sont les français qui ont offert la Statut de la Liberté aux Américains …

Gabrielle s'interrompit, voyant Remus se renfrogner à l'entente de la nationalité française.

Il avait beau accepter que Gabrielle ne sorte pas avec Léopold, il ne le portait pas encore dans son cœur.

-Peter, prend moi en photo! S'exclama James.

Il lança un appareil photo jetable dans les mains du Gryffondor et brandit son bras, faisant semblant de prendre la torche de la Statut de la Liberté.

-Je la ferai développer dans la potion qui permet de les faire bouger, expliqua t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

-Là bas, c'est Ellis Island ! Dit Gabrielle en pointant du doigt une île où un bâtiment s'élevait. C'est ici que les immigrés arrivaient. La plupart ayant des noms trop compliqués, ils étaient renommés Smith.

-Dis moi Gabrielle, si tu étais aussi passionnée par les cours que par New York, tu battrais Lily à plate couture, la taquina Remus.

En guise de réponse, elle lui tira la langue mais regretta aussitôt, vu la fraicheur de la ville en cette période.

* * *

-Vous croyez que je dois prendre un tee-shirt «I love NY» blanc ou gris pour Severus? Demanda Gabrielle.

-Tu veux ramener un cadeau à Servilus après ce qu'il t'a fait? Cracha James.

Gabrielle ignora le surnom que le Maraudeur avait donné au Serpentard.

-Tu sais, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi, il a crû que je l'avais trahi en vous invitant à la maison. Et comme il est jaloux comme une teigne, son seul moyen de se protéger, c'est de faire mal aux autres …

-Mouais … tu pardonnes bien vite.

-Je pense que je vais prendre le gris, finit-elle par choisir.

* * *

Le dernier soir du séjour, les cinq sorciers étaient réunis autour de la grande table de l'appartement, en compagnie de Léopold.

Ils avaient tous contribué au dernier repas, les quatre Maraudeurs ayant dégoté la nourriture, Gabrielle l'ayant cuisiné et Léopold des boissons.

-James, tu peux me passer les hot-dog? Demanda Sirius en léchant ses lèvres.

Gabrielle sourit. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ici. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard. En particulier pour revoir la tête grincheuse de Severus.

Quand ils passèrent au dessert, Gabrielle se leva et tapa son couteau contre son verre pour demander le silence.

-Hum, hum … Avant de partir demain, je souhaitais vous donner quelques petits trucs pour que vous vous souveniez de New York … Et comme je sais que vos cerveaux seront complètement déconnectés à six heures du matin, je vous les offre maintenant.

Elle sortit alors de sous la table quatre cadeaux emballés et les tendit respectivement aux Gryffondor, éberlués.

-Gabrielle, tu n'aurais pas dû …

-Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore offrir des cadeaux, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-Et moi alors? Je n'ai rien? S'indigna Léo.

-Toi tu auras droit à un énorme câlin et un gros bisous sur la joue, expliqua Gabrielle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle entendit Remus grogner mais fut interrompu par un cri de joie venant de James, qui venait de découvrir un ballon de basket.

-Wahou ! Wahou ! Wahou ! Merci Gab ! Merci, merci, merci ! C'est génial, c'est super, c'est …

-Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton tout sauf modeste, je suis trop forte pour trouver des cadeaux …

James la remercia par un sourire éblouissant.

-Peter, on a pas eu le temps d'aller voir un match de baseball, alors voici un gant et une balle qui te permettront d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu voies un.

-Mer … Merci … balbutia Peter, c'est …

-Super, méga, ultra, giga cool, je sais.

-Je rêve ou tu m'as acheter un casque de moto, les coupa Sirius.

-Euh, oui … La moto était un peu trop chère.

-Tu sais que je t'aime?

La blonde explosa de rire tandis qu'elle vit le dernier Gryffondor ouvrir son cadeau.

-Léo m'a aidé à le trafiquer, et pour la couleur … tu peux la changer … je ne savais pas trop … comme tu es Gryffondor et que le mien est rouge, j'en ai choisi un jaune pour aller avec ton blason, mais …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Remus s'était levé de sa chaise, s'était dirigé vers elle et s'était mis à la serrer dans ses bras, tenant un iPod jaune dans sa main.

_Alors là, c'est sûr, je me sens carrément trop bien dans ses bras._

-Pour les chansons, je suis désolée, ce sont des chansons de lovers, balbutia la Serpentard maladroitement, alors 700 des 800 chansons qu'il y a dessus parlent d'amour et tout …

-Gabrielle, tait-toi, ton cadeau est formidable.

Il y eu raclement de gorge provenant de Sirius et James prit la parole.

-Alors Gabrielle, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé à acheter des cadeaux, alors … tadam!

Des paquets apparurent de nulle part et Gabrielle, toute ébranlée, sécha une larme de bonheur.

-C'est trop gentil, renifla t-elle.

-Trop gentil? C'est pas toi qui nous a invités quinze jours dans une sublime maison avec des parents formidables?

Gabrielle sourit tendrement et déchira un emballage bleu, qui d'après un griffonnement sur une carte jaunie, venait de Peter.

-Peter! C'est trop! S'exclama t-elle en sortant un casque de musique vert flambant neuf.

-Mais non, répondit-il en agitant sa main, en plus il va non seulement avec ton blason de maison mais aussi avec ton gilet vert!

Elle se mit à rigoler en attrapant un cadeau d'emballage rose.

-On sait que tu _adores _cette couleur, la nargua James.

-Ça vient de vous deux? Demanda la blonde aux Siamois en tirant sur un nœud en soie.

-Oui madame! Répondit Sirius.

-Oh-Mon-Dieu.

Devant ses yeux, se tenait la plus belle paire de chaussures à talon qu'elle n'ai jamais vue de toute sa vie. Des escarpins tous simples montés sur des talons de sept centimètre dont la semelle était rouge.

-Des _Louboutins _en plus! S'extasia t-elle.

-Léopold nous a aidé, concédèrent les frères, sinon, tu te serais retrouvée avec des _Doc Martins_ …

-Merci!

Elle vint les serrer dans ses bras et prit le dernier paquet qui ne pouvait venir que de Remus. Elle commença à le déballer, un peu anxieuse. Après tout, James et Sirius avaient placé la barre très haut et elle se demandait comment Remus pourrait offrir un aussi beau cadeau.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit le cadeau, elle resta bouche-bée pendant trente bonnes secondes et Léopold, inquiet, passa sa main devant le visage de Gabrielle pour vérifier qu'elle était encore vivante.

Une casquette _New_ _Era_, grise avec le signe des _Astros _rouge attendait sagement d'être inaugurée.

_Si je m'écoutais, j'irai l'embrasser immédiatement … _Mais vas-y ! Te gêne pas ! Le bisous, le bisous !

-Comme ça, ta mère ne pourra pas t'empêcher de la porter; c'est un cadeau, dit le lycanthrope en haussant les épaules.

Léopold avait beau être un mélange de tous ses amis, il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Remus, songea Gabrielle.

* * *

**15 review pour ce chap et le 19 arrive trèèèèèès rapidement.**

**P.S: Celui qui me laissera la 200 ème review pourra me demander n'imorte quelle chose sur cette fic. Même la fin, si il/elle le veut. Alors, à vos claviers :) **


	19. BUSE

**Bonsoir et désolée pour le retard.**

**Juste un mot à Nono: Je n'ai pas reçu ton adresse mail. Il faut mettre des espaces entre le com et les fr, je crois.**

**Ensuite, pour la 200ème review, je voulais vous préciser que je pouvais ne pas vous raconter la fin ! Juste un truc sur la fic quoi :) Alors ne vous arrêtez pas de m'envoyer de reviews encourageantes pour ça !**

**Petit bisous à ma bêta qui n'arrête pas de me parler de Stargate et de sa convention dont je ne comprends rien. Mais c'est pas grave!**

**Profitez bien !**

* * *

_Léopold avait beau être un mélange de tous ses amis, il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Remus, songea Gabrielle._

_

* * *

_

-Gabrielle!

-Maman, gémit l'interpellée, je vais être en retard !

-Tu remercieras encore une fois les garçons pour leurs merveilleux cadeaux!

-Oui, oui, marmonna la Serpentard en montant sur une marche du Poudlard Express.

-Et enlève moi cette casquette qui donne mauvais genre!

-Maman, c'est un cadeau! Ce serait très mal poli de ne pas la porter …

-Je ne te vois porter les chaussures de James et Sirius, pourtant …

Gabrielle grommela dans sa barbe en maudissant sa mère et passa sa tête par une des fenêtres pendant que les roues du train commençaient à s'ébranler.

-Je t'aime ! Cria Amélia.

-Moi aussi, murmura faiblement Gabrielle.

Les parents Wood agitèrent une dernière fois leurs mains avant de voir la locomotive rouge disparaître au coin d'un virage.

Ils allaient bien s'ennuyer sans leurs cinq adolescents ...

Gabrielle déambula un petit bout de temps avant de trouver le compartiment des Gryffondor et au moment de faire coulisser la porte, elle aperçut Severus murmurer quelque chose à Lily.

Bien décidée à se réconcilier avec le Serpentard, elle se dirigea vers eux.

-Hey! Cria t-elle, faisant sursauter Severus, ce qui la fit ricaner intérieurement.

-Gabrielle ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances? Demanda Lily avec un sourire ravageur.

-C'était super! On est allés à New York !

-Vraiment ? Waouh ! Ce devait être super … Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de quartiers sorciers, comme le Chemin de Traverse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on avait bien assez de choses à visiter …

-Je parie que Potter a été insupportable … grinça la Gryffondor.

-Je peux t'assurer que non, il a plutôt été adorable, je dirai... Très serviable …

-Si tu le dis, dit Lily d'un ton méprisant.

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, espérant qu'il allait réagir, mais il resta de marbre.

Elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait grandi en seulement deux semaines, il avait assez poussé pour l'avoir dépassé de quelques centimètres. Elle s'imaginait bien le voir porter son tee-shirt «I love NY», moulant. Enfin … si elle lui le offrait un jour.

-Bon, ben à plus tard Lily.

-Oh, tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre dans notre compartiment? Demanda la rousse, visiblement déçue.

-Non merci, je ne veux pas être _de trop. _A tout à l'heure Lil.

Gabrielle se retint de saluer Severus. Après tout, elle avait fait un pas vers lui et il était resté stoïque.

Elle rentra dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs et lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Remus prit la parole.

-Bon allez, il ne reste plus que trois semaines pour révises nos BUSE, dit-il en sortant un livre de son sac.

-Remus! Crièrent en retour les quatre sorciers avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Dis, tu as trouvé une robe pour le bal?

Et voilà. Elle était à peine revenue de vacances, que son pire cauchemar venait perturber son esprit tranquille. Le bal de fin d'année réservé aux cinquième et septième années pour décompresser de leurs examens.

_Décompresser mon œil, pour nous torturer oui._

Gabrielle soupira et une des filles de son dortoir se tourna vivement vers elle.

-Évidemment, lorsqu'on est aussi bien foutue que toi et qu'on a Sirius Black dans sa liste d'amis, on ne s'inquiète pas si on va se faire inviter ou pas.

La blonde faillit répondre que même si elle avait son corps, vu sa tête, même un chameau n'accepterait pas de l'accompagner au bal, mais elle se retint à la dernière minute. Elle s'était attendue à recevoir des remarques pour avoir 'fraternisé' avec l'ennemi mais entre choisir l'amitié des Maraudeur et le respect des Serpentard, il n'y avait pas photo …

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Gabrielle passa son temps à réviser en compagnie de Remus. Sincèrement, elle s'en contrefichait de récolter douze Optimals mais rien que le fait de passer une minuscule seconde en compagnie de Remus, sa tête allongée sur le ventre du Gryffondor, dans l'herbe fraiche. Le rêve absolu … Enfin, si les trois autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas toujours collés à eux.

-Donnez moi deux caractéristiques d'un vampire.

-Il a des dents pointues, et si on lui colle une gousse d'ail sous le nez, il fuit en courant, répondit Gabrielle, d'un ton tout sauf sérieux.

-Gabrielle … soupira le Gryffondor tendis que Peter, Sirius et James explosaient de rire.

-Remus, ça fait maintenant une semaine et demi qu'on révise et ma tête commence à être aussi remplie qu'un melon et j'ai l'impression qu'un petit bonhomme sonne le gong dans ma boite crânienne.

-Mais c'est dans moins d'un jour!

-Lunard, Gab a raison, on en a marre de réviser. Et en plus, elle, elle passe la moitié de son temps libre en compagnie de Lily et Servilus alors … elle doit étudier deux fois plus.

-Très bien, faisons une pause alors.

Gabrielle remercia James d'un hochement de tête. Il avait raison. Pour ne pas paraître trop suspicieux, d'être toujours collée aux Maraudeurs – et en particulier Remus – elle essayait de jongler entre eux et Lily. Et Rogue. Mais il, ne comptait pas. Gabrielle et lui restaient toujours en froid et dès qu'ils se voyaient, détournaient des yeux et levaient leur menton bien haut, d'un air dédaigneux.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées flotter dans sa tête pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et ça faisait du bien.

_Je me demande si … _Oh non … Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortir? _Est-ce_ _je pourrais compter ses tablettes de chocolat rien qu'avec l'arrière de mon crâne? _ C'est bon, elle a pété un câble, il va falloir l'envoyer à l'hôpital … _Voyons voir .. Un, deux, trois, quatre … _C'est bien tu sais compter ! _Cinq, six … Je crois qu'il y en a encore … _Elle faut qu'elle aille se faire une neurochirurgie et quand elle ne se réveillera pas, on la débranche. _HUIT! Huit ! Oh mon Dieu, je meure ! _Vas-y ! On attend que ça.

-Tu penses à quoi? Demanda soudainement la voix de Remus.

Paniquée, Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et du faire marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse.

-Euh … Au bal de fin d'année …

-Ahhh, mon moment préféré … se délecta Sirius, le nombre de filles désespérées qui viennent se jeter à genou devant nous. Ça c'est la vie ...

-Pervers … dit James avec un sourire.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu adorais ça avant.

-Ah, c'était jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureux de Lily Evans et de son odeur de cerise …

-Tu lui as proposé? Demanda Peter.

-Euh … Oui.

-Laisse moi deviner, ricana Gabrielle, elle t'a collée une baffe monumentale?

-Je l'ai évitée de justesse, pour tout t'avouer.

Les cinq adolescents se mirent à rigoler.

-Et toi Sirius? Tu vas demander à une fille, pour une fois? Demanda Gabrielle.

-Tu rêves là ou quoi? Célibataire un jour, célibataire toujours.

-Un jour, tu vas tomber amoureux et tu vas pas comprendre, assura James en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Jamais!

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, et toi Peter? Demanda doucement Remus, une personne en vue?

-Euh … Ben je … Peut-être …

-Qui est l'heureuse élue? coupa Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Ben … Vous savez, Mary McDonald, la quatrième année de notre maison?

-La blonde? Questionna Gabrielle.

-C'est ça …

-Une amie à Lily … informa la Serpentard.

-Oh mais c'est intéressant ça ! S'exclama James, si je demande à cette Mary McDonald d'aller au bal avec moi, Lily serait peut-être jalouse...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gabrielle lui donna une gifle derrière la tête.

-Hééé!

-On ne pique pas les petites amies ou petits amis des autres, menaça la blonde.

-C'était juste une suggestion … marmonna le Gryffondor.

-Gabrielle a raison, approuva Remus et secouant la tête.

-C'est pour ça que Lily te méprise, continua Gabrielle en d'un ai penseur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu es égocentrique et égoïste. C'est ça ton problème. Si tu arrêtais de la harceler toutes les heures, et que tu te comportais comme un gentleman, vous pourriez devenir amis.

-Tu crois? Demanda James en s'approchant de Gabrielle.

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis deux ans, dit Remus.

Le groupe de sorciers se turent et se mirent à regarder le ciel bleu, pensifs.

-Au fait Lunard, on t'a invité toi? Demanda Sirius en arrachant l'herbe de la pelouse.

-En fait, oui … répondit la Maraudeur, gêné.

-Ah oui? Dit Gabrielle en se relevant.

-Mais j'ai refusé.

-Bien.

Gabrielle se détendit et reposa sa tête sur le ventre de Remus. Elle sourit, satisfaite.

-C'était qui?

-Peter ! S'exclamèrent les trois Maraudeurs, c'était pas la question à poser!

-Oh pardon, je … mince … je suis désolé.

Ils sourirent d'un air amusé.

-Gabrielle, Malefoy ne t'a toujours pas proposé? Demanda James.

-Ah non, dit-elle d'un ton sec, j'espère qu'il a compris après ce que Remus lui a dit.

-Donc, personne ne t'a invité?

Il avait utilisé un ton qui en disait long tout en fixant le lycanthrope.

-Si.

Elle sentit la poitrine de Remus se relever un plus plus haut alors que James et Sirius se lançaient un regard désespéré.

-Qui?

-Michael Jordan.

-Oh. Et je suppose que tu as accepté.

Les deux frères se prirent la tête dans les mains.

-Non …

Gabrielle crut entrevoir deux paires de bras se lever vers le ciel.

-Tant mieux, il n'irait pas avec toi.

-Et avec qui j'irai au juste? Demanda t-elle curieuse, je n'irai pas avec Sirius, ni Jordan …

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour régir à son nom mais James le coupa.

-Moi je te verrai bien avec un type comme Léopold, dit James avec un rictus.

-Oh non, ne le remet pas sur le tapis! Gémit Gabrielle.

-Ben quoi? Il est calme, intelligent, rêveur, timide … Je trouve Gabrielle plus … calme, avec lui.

Gabrielle comprit alors que les trois Maraudeurs savaient qu'elle était amoureuse de Remus et qu'ils essayaient l'aider à s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis d'accord avec James, acquiesça Sirius qui avait compris l'intention de son siamois. D'ailleurs, Lépold te ressemble plutôt, Remus, ajouta Black d'un ton innocent.

-Ne me compare …

-Oui, le coupa Peter, pas physiquement, mais moralement, tu lui ressembles Lunard ...

-BON, STOP, STOP, STOP ! Cria Gabrielle avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin, On peut arrêter de parler de Léo, s'il vous plait? Allez, on reprend les révisions.

Les BUSE arrivèrent rapidement.

Gabrielle commença par l'examen de Potions, où il lui fut demandé de préparer une potion de vieillissement qu'elle pensa avoir réussi dans la mesure où, la veille, Severus avait assuré à Lily qu'ils allaient tomber la dessus. Gabrielle savait qu'il allait avoir raison et coute que coute, avait étudié cette potion un maximum. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son examen d'Études de Moldus en compagnie de Remus. Ils s'étaient lancés un coup d'oeil en découvrant qu'ils devaient disserter sur une moto ou un autre transport motorisé. La Serpentard était persuadée qu'elle avait réussi en racontant l'histoire de A à Z des Ciao et de ses dérivés. Elle fut ensuite séparée des Gryffondor pour se retrouver avec des Poufsouffle dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle crut avoir discerné les huit planètes qui gravitaient dans le ciel, mais en recomptant, n'en vu que sept, ce qui ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde. L'astronomie ne l'aiderait pas à opérer un cœur.

Le lendemain, elle commença par l'Histoire de la Magie ce qui la fit dormir encore quelque temps avant de se diriger vers des serres pour l'examen de Botanique, où elle ressortit plutôt satisfaite d'elle – elle avait adoré le cours sur les Mandragores en deuxième année. Pour finir, elle dut raconter ses rêves de la semaine précédente pour la Divination ainsi que ce qu'ils pourraient signifier. Ne pouvant pas sept fois d'affilé dire qu'elle avait rêvé d'un garçon au cheveux au miel et aux yeux dorés, qui était sans doute l'amour de sa vie, elle raconta des rêves tous aussi absurdes les uns que les autres, espérant que son examinateur soit aussi fou que leur professeur actuel.

Le dernier jour, elle débuta par Métamorphoses où elle rata la pratique de peu (son verre à pied s'était mis à voler) mais crut réussir l'écrit. Elle ressortit de son examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal plus sûre que jamais, grâce aux heures qu'elle avait passé avec Remus. Son examinateur lui avait donné carte blanche pour lancer tous les sort de défenses qu'elle connaissait et, rêvant que Remus lui proposait de venir au bal avec lui, produit un magnifique Patronus pour couronner le tout.

C'est ainsi que les ennuis commencèrent.

Juste après les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Gabrielle rejoignit Lily pour réviser une dernière fois les Sortilèges. C'était la matière dont elle se préoccupait le plus. Elle pourrait bien apprendre toutes les maladies du Monde, toutes les chirurgies qu'elle pouvait, certains patients devraient mourir. Et elle comptait bien en perdre le moins possible, d'où la nécessité d'exceller avec sa baguette magique.

Pendant ce temps là, les quatre Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le parc de l'école, savourant l'heure de tranquillité donnée avant leur ultime examen.

Remus révisait avec une certaine appréhension, Sirius regardait autours de lui, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvre et Peter observait avec une certaine envie James qui jouait avec un Vif d'Or.

-Je m'ennuie, marmonna Sirius, j'ai hâte que la pleine lune arrive.

-Parle pour toi ! Répliqua Remus en ne relevant même pas son nez de son grimoire.

Le Black soupira exagérément et se mit à scruter les alentours.

-Oh oh ! Regardez qui va là ! Servilo !

James Sirius et Peter le regardèrent d'un air profondément dégoûté.

-Et quand je pense que cette vermine à osé blesser Gabrielle ! siffla James.

-T'as parfaitement rai … Tiens, tiens, tiens ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Sirius, et si on allait voir ce truc graisseux et on lui ordonnait d'aller s'excuser auprès de Gabrielle?

-Mais dit donc, Patmol, c'est une excellente idée!

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, flairant un danger. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ils le désiraient, il le sentait. Néanmoins, le loup-garou se souvint des mots durs qu'avait lancé le Serpentard à Gabrielle et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut vraiment envie que James et Sirius bottent le cul de Severus Rogue.

Le lycanthrope vit ses amis se lever et décida de ne pas les suivre – si ça tournait au vinaigre, il serait obligé d'intervenir et il avait voulait vraiment que Rogue ai une bonne leçon.

-Hé, Servilus !

Les trois Maraudeurs virent le regard apeuré du Serpentard et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dégainer sa baguette, James cria un _«Experliamus»_ ce qui fit voler sa baguette à quelques mètres au loin.

-Joli coup Cornedrue ! Dit Sirius alors que Rogue regardait autours de lui d'un air paniqué.

-_Leviocorpus_ ! Lança Peter avec un sourire triomphant.

Le Serpentard s'éleva dans l'air comme si on le tirait par la jambe et James se félicita que son père lui ai apprit ce sortilège.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Cracha Rogue.

Sa voix se voulait assurée mais elle était plus paniquée qu'autre chose.

-On voudrait que tu présente des excuses à Gabrielle, serpent de mes deux, répondit Sirius.

-_M'excuser?_

-Tu l'as blessée en lui disant des choses injustes et fausses.

-Vous … vous m'agressez pour que j'aille _m'excuser_ auprès de Wood?

-Il est sourd ou quoi? Fit James ce qui ft rire les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour des quatre adolescents.

Rogue paraissait absolument abasourdi.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT TIMBRÉS OU QUOI? S'époumona Severus.

Sirius claqua sa langue d'un air mécontent.

-On n'insulte pas ses camarades Servilus, c'est dans le règlement, tu devrais le savoir ! _Recurvite !_

La bouche du Serpentard se remplit de bulles en essayant de protester et les Maraudeurs ricanèrent.

-_Finite ! _Lança alors James, bon alors Servilo, tu vas aller présenté tes excuses à Gabie maintenant?

Apparemment, c'était la mauvaise chose à faire puisque les yeux de Severus s'étaient emplis de haine et ses membres tremblaient de rage.

-JAMAIS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ! JE NE POURRAI JAMAIS PARDONNER A CETTE _TRAINÉE _D'ÊTRE DEVENUE AMIE AVEC VOUS !

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Encore une fois, sa colère avait pris le dessus.

-Je vois, murmura une petite voix.

Severus se retourna et vit Gabrielle le regarder avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu me perçois … et elle tourna les talons.

* * *

**J'ai gardé cette scène que je déteste pourtant, alors j'espère que vous l'avez aimée! **

**Reviews s'il vous plaît ! **


	20. Regrets

**Remerciez bien Sarah0406, qui au lieu de connaître un spoiler sur la fic, m'a demandé d'écrire la suite rapidement.**

**Bon, ce chap est court, mais bon ... On ne peut pas être parfait ! **

**Je sais que le titre du chapitre est flippant mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Enfin si, un peu. Niark niark.**

**Je veux plein de review pour ce chap !**

**Un bisous à Didou**

**Enjoyez bien !**

* * *

_-Si c'est comme ça que tu me perçois … et elle tourna les talons._

* * *

Il y eut un grand silence où personne ne parla.

Et puis, Remus se leva de l'arbre. Il se dirigea vers le Serpentard et se planta devant lui.

-Tu sais, Severus Rogue, là maintenant, à ce moment précis, tu me donnes envie de vomir. Tu viens de faire fuir la fille la plus gentille, la plus intelligente, la plus drôle, la plus ouverte d'esprit qui puisse exister dans le monde sorcier. Et … Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce sera elle qui sera le plus blessée dans cette histoire. A cause d'un petit Serpentard arrogant, colérique et prétentieux. Alors maintenant, je vais te laisser partir. Et tu as intérêt à aller te faire pardonner d'une manière convenable, tu m'entends. Sinon … Sincèrement, tu n'aimerais vraiment pas savoir ce que je te ferais.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et Remus sortit sa baguette.

Dans un grand bruit sourd, le brun s'écrasa au sol et courut dans la direction que Gabrielle avait prit quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Severus courait. Il courait comme si Lily lui échappait. Mais au fond, ne faudrait-il pas mieux la laisser s'échapper? Lui qui était égoïste, qui voulait garder les personnes qui l'appréciait pour lui? Quel crétin il était.

Il se dégoutait.

-_Noblesse, _Dit-il en haletant au tableau de Salazar Serpentard.

La passage s'ouvrit et Severus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Gabrielle!

La porte claqua et l'adolescent crut retourner huit mois plus tôt.

_-Ah, mais je suis désolée, Monsieur Rogue, je ne fais qu'essayer de vous éviter tous les ennuis dont vous êtes victime! _

Severus fut soudain prit d'une soudaine nausée. Gabrielle lui avait tendu la main et il l'avait refusée. Lamentable.

-Gabrielle! Ouvre moi! Il faut que je t'explique.

-Va t-en.

-S'il-te-plait, laisse moi entrer...

-Non.

Voyant que la blonde ne le laisserait pas entrer, il se laissa glisser contre la porte boisée. Il posa sa main contre le bois rustique, espérant sentir la peau tiède de Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle, écoute moi. Écoute moi pendant cinq minutes et après je m'en vais.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je sais que je suis un gosse arrogant, prétentieux, et vaniteux. Et en plus, je suis égoïste, jaloux et colérique. Alors, je crois que le fait d'avoir des amies aussi formidables que toi et Lily m'ont rendu encore plus jaloux, colérique et égoïste. Dès que je voyais Lily rire avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça me tuait et je DEVAIS aller avec quelqu'un de détestable pour qu'elle me remarque à nouveau. C'est comme ça que je l'aie perdue. Et puis tu es arrivée. Toi, la fille parfaite qui aimait secrètement un Gryffondor. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. C'était inimaginable. Non seulement tu étais une bouffée d'air frais, mais en plus, tu me refaisais vivre. J'ai vécu les meilleurs mois de ma vie – excepté les moments passés avec Lily – c'était une nouvelle vie. Mais évidemment, Potter. Encore et toujours Potter. Cet Attrapeur arrogant et populaire que je détestais est venu te parler avec son crétin de meilleur ami. A cause de Potter, j'allais perdre mon amie, et ça … ça m'a tué. Tu rigoles, tu les invites, tu es heureuse... Je croyais ne jamais te retrouver. Les BUSE, Potter m'agresse et là, tu sais ce qu'il me sort? «Va t'excuser auprès de Gabrielle, tu lui manques». James Potter penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. J'hallucinais. _James Potter_. Et je me suis encore énervé. Premièrement parce que j'étais en train de me faire humilier et deuxièmement parce que je m'étais trompé sur James Potter, ce n'est plus – ce n'est pas un crétin arrogant mais quelqu'un de fidèle à ses amis. Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

Tu vois Gabrielle, toute ma vie, je me suis battu pour ne pas ressembler à mon père, un être qui se trouve supérieur à tout le monde, qui bat sa femme et méprise son fils. Mais au fond, je me rends compte que je suis exactement comme lui.

Severus resta immobile quelques minutes en attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Gabrielle. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que son amitié avec la blonde était définitivement finie.

Mais au moment où il se releva, une voix s'éleva.

-Tu n'es pas comme ton père.

Le cœur de Severus se gonfla de joie en entendant le timbre limpide de Gabrielle.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le Serpentard eut envie de se gifler. Les joues de son amie étaient baignées de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient plus fort que jamais.

-Tu es cent fois mieux! S'exclama t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Je … Enfin … Tu me pardonnes?

-C'est la dernière fois! menaça la blonde en sanglotant de joie.

-Gabrielle, je suis tellement désolé …

-Je sais … Tu as un cœur Severus, tu peux ressentir des choses. C'est ça qui te sauvera! Un cœur pur et loyal malgré ses petits défauts.

-Merci. Merci pour tout, merci pour Lily … chuchota t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il remarqua qu'il était plus grand qu'elle.

-J'ai une idée ! Dit Gabrielle en s'arrachant des bras de son ami.

-C'est pas bon signe …

La blonde rigola et sécha ses larmes

-Fais moi confiance.

-Tu profites de notre amitié toute neuve, c'est injuste!

-Suis moi, allez!

Gabrielle attrapa la main de Severus et ils se mirent à courir en direction de la Grande Salle pour l'examen de Sortilèges.

Elle se sentait invincible. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle s'approcha de Lupin, lui enleva un des écouteurs qui était dans son oreille et sans se soucier des cinquante personnes qui était autour d'elle, de McGonagall qui les appelait un à un, de Lucius Malefoy qui passait, elle demanda:

-Remus John Lupin, veux-tu m'accompagner au bal?

La temps s'arrêta. Les bruits cessèrent. Sirius et James se tapèrent la main comme des partenaires de tennis, Malefoy trébucha avant de s'écraser par terre.

-O-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le lycanthrope avec un sourire illuminé.

Gabrielle entraperçut une touffe rousse qui se jeta dans ses bras.

-Gab, je suis tellement heureuse, souffla-t-elle.

La Serpentard se tourna alors vers Severus avec un sourire.

-Dis moi Severus, tu n'as pas quelque chose à demander à une certaine personne?

* * *

**Reviews ! Avouez, je le mérite !**


	21. Relooking

**Je me suis carrément éclatée à écrire ce chapitre et je trouve sincèrement que je mérite plein de review, alors (yeux de chien battu)**

* * *

-Severus! Pssss, Severus, réveille toi !

Pour simple réponse, Gabrielle reçut un ronflement dans la figure et complètement blasée, elle lui colla une baffe monumentale.

-Héééé ! Protesta amèrement Severus en se relevant, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé alors qu'il est … il attrapa son réveil qui était posé sur son guéridon, HUIT HEURES DU MATIN ? Et en plus, on est samedi !

Severus se laissa retomber dans son lit en refermant les yeux.

-On a pas beaucoup le temps, expliqua Gabrielle.

-Le temps pour quoi? Demanda t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Eh bien, de te relooker !

Il y eut un silence ou seul le ronflement de Rabastan fit cligner les yeux de Severus.

-Me … _Quoi_?

Il était bien réveillé cette foi-ci.

-Re-loo-ker. Enfin Sev, continua Gabrielle, tu ne comptes pas y aller comme _ça_ ! S'écria t-elle en agitant les bras pour désigner le tee-shirt «I love NY» et le caleçon usé qu'il portait.

-Euh … Si.

La Serpentard soupira d'un air résigné.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne portes pas les bals dans ton coeur – je suis pareille – mais cette foi-ci tu y vas avec Lily. Lily Evans ! Tu te rends compte?

Severus repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée une semaine plus tôt.

_Maintenant que Gabrielle avait demandé à son idiot de Lupin de l'accompagner à ce fichu bal, il avait été contraint de faire de même étant donné le deal qu'ils avaient fait huit mois plus tôt._

_Il était certain qu'il allait se faire rembarrer et avait failli s'enfuir en courant, quitte à louper l'examen. Evidemment, c'était sans compter la détermination de Gabrielle qui l'avait stoppé en visant joliment le tibia de Severus qui rendit les armes et demanda en regardant ses pieds à Lily si elle voulait l'accompagner au bal. Il avait relevé la tête en planté ses yeux dans ceux verts de sa bien aimée. Et au lieu de voir du dégoût, du mépris et de de la moquerie, il avait vu de la surprise, de la … reconnaissance? Elle avait souri puis avait accepté avec sa voix claironnante et joyeuse._

_Il avait sourit bêtement._

-Oui … Bon, bon, d'accord, tu as raison, admit t-il, mais toi, tu y vas avec Lupin alors tu mérites toi aussi de te préparer pour rendre Malefoy dingue de jalousie.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis levée tôt, répliqua la blonde, allez, saute dans ta douche et utilise ça ! Ordonna t-elle en fourrant une petite bouteille blanche dans les mains.

-Du shampoing, expliqua Gabrielle, tu sais ce produit moussant qui permet de faire BRILLER les cheveux.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-L'Oréal de Paris, parce que vous le valez bien, imita la Serpentard en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière en une parfaite imitation de Lucius Malefoy.

Severus entra dans la douche en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Dépêche toi ! Cria t-elle.

Au bout de dix minutes:

-Un shampoing, ça se met sur la tête, pour info !

Au bout de vingt minutes, elle commença vraiment à s'ennuyer.

_J'ai une idée ! _

-Non, Malefoy, lâche moi ! LÂCHE MOI ! S'époumona t-elle en une très bonne imitation.

-QU'EST-CE QUE CE BELLÂTRE PRÉTENTIEUX VIENT FAI … GABRIELLE APOLLINE WOOD ! ESPÈCE DE …

Gabrielle explosa de rire à la vue de la tête absolument déconcertée et exaspérée de Severus qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille.

-Oh, mais c'est que t'es musclé maintenant ! Constata la blonde en retrouvant son sérieux.

Severus pinça des lèvres.

-À force de m'ennuyer dans ma maison pourrie, je me suis mis à faire des abdos et des pompes, voilà le résultat au bout de quinze jours.

-Ouhhhhhhhh, ne put s'empêcher de dire Gabrielle.

Il s'apprêta à retourner dans la douche mais avant qu'il puisse marmonner un «Je te déteste», il entendit un «_Obscuro_» lancé par sa traitresse d'amie.

-Si tu l'enlèves, je te colle une baffe ! Menaça Gabrielle alors que Severus essayait d'enlever le foulard qui le rendait aveugle.

Le Serpentard se mit à pester à haute voix et il se demanda comment Rabastan ne pouvait pas s'être réveillé par tant de brouhaha et en l'occurrence, l'aider.

-Bon c'est parti. Phase un, les cheveux. Assieds toi. Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Gabrielle.

-Non.

-Tant pis, je m'y ferai.

Le brun sentit les mains de son amie dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et perçut quelques «_Diffindo_»

-Tu me coupes les cheveux ? Cria t-il, paniqué.

-Si ça ne te plais pas, tu pourras les faire repousser, soupira Gabrielle et Severus sut qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

-OK, étape un, check. Annonça t-elle en faisant tomber les dernières mèches de cheveux.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, siffla le Serpentard.

-Ensuite … dit Gabrielle en ignorant la menace de du brun, ah. Oui, là, ça devient embêtant. Je n'ai jamais jeté ce sort.

-QUOI ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Il commença à se trémousser et bouger sa tête.

Gabrielle inspira puis expira et Severus commença VRAIMENT à s'inquiéter.

-C'est parti. _Bronceado !_

Severus avait fermé les yeux même si il savait que c'était inutile puisque qu'il ne voyait déjà rien. Il sentit une chaleur ramper dans sa peau et il sut que Gabrielle avait réussi.

-Ouf ! S'exclama t-elle

-A qui le dis-tu …

-Tu commences à ressembler à quelque chose !

-Merci pour ce compliment, Gabrielle, merci beaucoup.

-Roh là là, bon, celui là je l'ai toujours réussi _Shavon !_

Severus sentit des picotements sur son visage.

-Bien, bien, bien ! S'extasia la blonde, maintenant, les vêtements. _Accio_. Sev, lève toi et écarte les bras et les jambes.

-Pardon?

-Fais le!

Il s'exécuta à contre coeur se sentant franchement vulnérable. Il était à moitié nu devant sa meilleure amie, sa serviette à deux doigts de glisser.

_-_Bon, je vais me cacher dans la salle de bain. Voilà – il entendit un bruit de porte se fermer puis Gabrielle s'exclamer, _Habilletoivite_ !

Severus sentit du tissu de poser sur toutes les parties de son corps, excepté la tête.

Il autorisa Gabrielle à sortir et elle se mit à tailler les habits sans doute trop long en murmurant de nouveau des «_Diffindo_».

-Lève les pieds ! Ordonna t-elle.

Il enfila des chaussures qu'il devina en cuir puis entendit Gabrielle soupirer.

-Quoi? C'est affreux? Je le savais, Pourquoi est-ce que par Merlin j'ai accepté ?

Il arracha alors le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue et resta bouche bée quelques minutes en voyant la personne qui était dans le grand miroir devant lui.

-Alors? Demanda timidement Gabrielle.

-Je … C'est vraiment moi?

Les lèvres du reflet bougèrent et Severus dût se rendre à l'évidence que c'était bien lui.

Son teint, normalement pâle et cireux avait pris une teinte hâlée qui s'accordait très bien à ses nouveaux cheveux courts et brillants qui flottaient dans les airs. Un légère barbe de trois jours mettait en valeur ses yeux noirs, le tout faisant oublier son nez aquilin trop grand.

Au lieu d'une robe de sorcier, il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche d'un tissu très beau et sans doute très cher qui lui saillaient son ton nouveau corps fin et musclé. Un noeud papillon noir venait lui compresser le cou ce qui le rendait très chic.

Il se trouvait … Beau.

-Je …

-Sincèrement, je te trouve très sexy. Lily ne va pas te reconnaître.

Seveurs n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son nouveau-moi. C'était comme si il se voyait pour la première fois.

-Eh ! Vous êtes qui vous?

Les deux Serpentard se retournèrent vers Rabastan qui pointait sa baguette vers Severus.

-Par Merlin ! Severus, c'est toi? Non d'un Détraqueur en chaleur, Evans va te tomber dans les bras !

* * *

**Ma bêta m'a dit qu'elle aurait préféré une cravate noire au lieu du noeud papillon. Vos avis?**


	22. Le baiser

**1°, désolée pour le retard.**

**2°, merci beaucoup pour les reviews.**

**3°, désolée d'avance pour les horribles fautes et tournures de phrases vu que ma bêta est à Rome.**

**4°, je veux plein de review pour ce chap (comme d'habitude me le direz-vous.)**

**5°, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil de Gabrielle, c'est ici: http : / / moajackspa . skyrock . com / (sans les espaces, bien sur. **

**Une amie me dessinera bientôt Remus :) Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message si ça vous intéresse de dessiner un perso et me montrer comment vous les voyez ! **

**

* * *

**_-Par Merlin ! Severus, c'est toi? Non d'un Détraqueur en chaleur, Evans va te tomber dans les bras !_

_

* * *

_

Gabrielle descendit des escaliers en colimaçon prudemment, sa main glissant lentement sur la rambarde et s'arrêta, cherchant Severus du regard. Ils devaient tous les deux aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour huit heures.

Elle l'entre-aperçut, entouré par un groupe de filles et la Serpentard sourit, le pauvre paraissait visiblement ennuyé. Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main et il s'extirpa des griffes des Serpentard et sourit en s'approchant de son amie.

-Tu es superbe, souffla-t-il en lui effleurant la main avec ses lèvres.

-Merci. Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal, dit Gabrielle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Comme un vrai gentleman, il lui tendit son bras et elle l'accepta avec plaisir.

Les têtes se retournaient à leur passage et des chuchotements résonnaient «C'est qui le gars?» «Merlin, qu'il est beau» «Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu?» «Je comprendrai à 100% Wood si elle posait un lapin à Lupin et allait avec de type». Gabrielle souriait victorieusement mais Severus continuait à regarder devant lui, trop occupé à imaginer Lily dans sa robe.

-_Fin d'année_, annonça le brun au tableau de la Grosse Dame qui les laissa passer avec un sourire charmeur adressé à Severus.

Le bruit cessa dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et tous se retournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

-Gabrielle, oh mon Dieu ! Ta robe te va à ravir ! S'exclama Lily.

Celle-ci était dos-nu et descendait jusqu'au crin de ses hanches. Noire, l'étoffe était légère et flottait dans les airs. Le tout rendait très bien avec ses cheveux blonds lâchés qu'elle avait coupé et légèrement ondulés. Elle portait avec fierté les _Louboutins_ que James et Sirius lui avaient offerts.

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Severus? Chuchota Lily, je pensais qu'il viendrait avec toi.

Elle semblait inquiète.

C'est alors que Severus se racla la gorge.

-Lily, tu es sublime ce soir, complimenta t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

_C'est dingue ce qu'un changement de look peut faire des miracles._

Severus regarda avec ébahissement la longue robe violette fendue sur le côté de Lily, jurant parfaitement avec ses cheveux rouges feu.

-Se ... Severus?

-C'est moi.

Son sourire était entre le rictus et la fierté.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'avança à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Gabrielle se retenait de mourir de rire.

-Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, fils de Eillen Prince et – reniflement méprisant – Tobias Rogue.

-Je … Je, balbutia Lily, quelle est le nom que je préfère pour un garçon?

Severus sourit.

-Harry.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent encore plus.

-Severus, c'est bien toi !

-Pertinemment, convint-il en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche, Gabrielle m'a dit que lorsqu'il y avait des bals moldus, les hommes portaient des smokings et offraient quelques chose à leur compagne, alors …

La Gryffondor ouvrit la petite boîte et vit un bracelet élastique, orné d'une fleur rose, mais au lieu d'être artificiel, comme les moldus, elle était vrai et dégageait une odeur exquise.

-Sev …

Le scène était tellement mélodramatique que Gabrielle les interrompit avant qu'ils ne courent vers eux comme dans _La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie_.

-Euh … Excusez-moi de vous couper, mais où est Remus?

En effet, elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucune trace du Maraudeur.

C'est alors que la peinture de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et des capes virevoltèrent et Gabrielle en reçut une en pleine figure.

-Attentionnnnnn, le seul, l'unique, le plus beau, le plus fort, Remuuussss Lupinnnnn ! Acclama James, laissez passer ! Ben tiens, elle est où Gabrielle?

Ladite Gabrielle avait une très grosse envie d'aller étrangler le binoclard qui venait sans doute de ruiner sa coiffure.

-Potter ! Espèce de crétin fini ! Hurla Lily, la personne pour qui tu viens de prendre comme porte-manteau, C'EST Gabrielle !

-Hein? Quoi? Ga … GABRIELLE ?

La Serpentard put enfin retrouver sa vue et elle vit James dont le visage s'était décomposé, pendant que la main droite Sirius cachait ses yeux et Peter cognait sa tête dans l'épaule du Black.

-Gabrielle, je suis tellement déso …

-Oui, oui c'est bon ...

-Non mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ...

-Tu es époustouflante …

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus qui tenait la cape de James dans ses mains.

_Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime … _C'est bon, ça va ! Je crois qu'on a compris ! _Non, mais t'as vu comment il est habillé? _Bon, OK, t'as pas tort.

Le Gryffondor portait en effet un pantalon gris clair saillant et des chaussures noires vernies. Une jacket grise ouverte recouvrait un tee-shirt en col V sous une veste taillée à la perfection et une écharpe légère entourait son cou. Ses cheveux de miel paraissaient flotter et ses yeux plus profonds que d'habitude.

Il y eut un raclement de gorge et Gabrielle reprit ses esprits. Elle vit Severus sourire.

-Euh … merci … Toi aussi.

Le Maraudeur sourit faiblement et Gabrielle faillit mourir tant qu'il était adorable.

-En fait, Léopold m'a conseillé de mettre ça, il m'a envoyé un paquet et m'a assuré que ça sera parfait.

-Ah bon?

-C'est un type bien, en fait …

_Avouez que là, il est parfait, il avoue que le gars qu'il déteste est bien. _C'est pas comme si il avait séparé le mer en deux comme Moise, non plus !

-Mais au fait, vous étiez où? Demanda Lily.

-On était à Pré-Au-Lard, expliqua le lycanthrope.

-QUOI? Rugit la Gryffondor, mais enfin, il n'y avait pas de sortie de prévu pour aujourd'hui … Cela voudrait dire que vous êtes sortis _illégalement_?

-Ben, c'est grâce à James en fait … accusa Peter.

-POTTER ! ENCORE ET TOUJOURS POTTER !

Tendis que la préfète se précipita sur James pour lui hurler à quel point il n'était «qu'un idiot qui ne respectait pas le règles et qui faisait perdre des points à leur maison», Remus s'approcha de Gabrielle et toussa légèrement pour attirer son attention.

-En fait, on était à Pré-Au-Lard pour récupérer ceci … Je ne savais pas trop si ça allait te plaire mais Peter et tout m'ont assuré que si … balbutia t-il en sortant un écrin en velours vert.

Gabrielle l'attrapa doucement alors que les joues de Remus prenaient une étrange teinte cramoisie.

-J'espère qu'il est mieux que celui de Malefoy, dit le Gryffondor plus à lui qu'à Gabrielle.

La blonde ouvrit l'écrin et vit un collier en argent où était suspendu au bout un pendentif qui représentait la lettre S, qui était en fait un serpent argenté.

-Je … C'est … Magnifique …

-Vraiment? s'étonna Remus en relevant la tête.

Gabrielle se demanda duquel des deux était le plus rouge mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'échanger une autre parole car Lily était en train de marteler James de coups de poings, ponctués par «Tu … N'es … Qu'un … Parfait … Crétin !» ce qui fit réagir la Serpentard. Elle attrapa Lily tendis que Remus attirait James.

Ce dernier réajusta sa robe noire et se racla la gorge en jetant des regards apeurés à Lily qui ne s'était toujours pas dégagée de la poigne de Gabrielle.

-Laisse moi ! Couina la rousse, je vais le taper jusqu'à ce qu'il le comprenne !

Gabrielle eut alors la bonne idée de lancer un regard à Severus qui signifiait : «Ramène toi immédiatement et calme là avant qu'elle ne commette un meurtre». Le Serpentard obéit et se plaça devant Lily.

-Lil, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Les bras de la Gryffondor arrêtèrent de résister et Gabrielle put la relâcher sans peur.

-Tu as raison …

Il se sourirent tellement niaisement que Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup de pied dans le tibia de Severus qui re reprit bien vite.

-Eh ben ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je te remercie infiniment.

James s'approcha de Severus et lui tendit la main.

_A mon avis, il a pas tilté que c'était Sev. _C'est DINGUE ce que t'es intelligente !

Gabrielle vit le Serpentard sourire d'un air narquois et accepta la poignée de main.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait inviter des élèves qui ne résidaient pas à Poudlard … s'étonna James.

-En fait, je suis étudiant à Poudlard.

-Quoi? Comment ça? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Severus Rogue.

La mâchoire du Potter parut se décrocher. Un bruit tel qu'on enlevait une ventouse se fit entendre et Sirius refit surface, alors qu'il embrassait une quatrième année. Les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent tellement que Gabrielle trouva qu'il ressemblait à Atticus avec ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Remus, quand à lui se tapait son poing contre les tapisseries rouges et or, en voyant les têtes de ses amis et Gabrielle de se demanda si il n'allait pas faire pipi dan sa culotte. Lily cachait tant bien que mal son fou rire dans le bras de Severus tendis que ce dernier regardait la scène avec un rictus.

-Je … Je … commença James.

Gabrielle le coupa d'un geste de la main, éxaspérée et s'engouffra dans le trou de la Grosse Dame.

Décidément, ce bal allait donner.

* * *

-Cette chanson est vraiment nulle se plaignit Sirius en faisant tourner une côtelette d'agneau à l'aide de sa fourchette.

-Ce bal est nul, corrigea James en regardant avec envie Lily qui tournoyait dans les bras de Severus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu relooker Servilus … Je croyais que t'étais de mon côté, ajouta t-il en regardant Gabrielle d'un air désespéré.

-Je suis pour que Lily soit heureuse , nuance. Si elle est amoureuse de Sev, alors tant mieux, si elle a un faible pour toi, je respecterai son choix.

Remus revint alors vers eux, des verres de ponchs plein dans les mains.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ? Demanda t-il.

_Ce qu'il ne va pas espèce de Debilos Cretinos Finitos? C'est que j'ai eu le courage de t'inviter à ce fichu bal et que t'as même pas les couilles de m'inviter pour une pauvre danse ! _

-La chanson est nulle, expliqua Peter en regardant dans le vide.

-Je vais arranger ça, dit joyeusement le lycanthrope.

Il se dirigea alors vers le groupe que Dumbledore avait engagé et leur dit des paroles que la tablée de Gabrielle ne comprit pas. Les musiciens disparurent et Gabrielle se demanda à quoi est-ce que le Maraudeur jouait. Remus sortit alors de sa poche son iPod doré, plaça sa baguette dessus et murmura un sortilège que Gabrielle devina comme un _Amplificatum. _

_Are You Gonna Be My Girl _se mit alors à résonner dans la Grande Salle et tous les élèves regardèrent avec étonnement le Gryffondor. Ils parurent hésiter, puis d'un seul mouvement, une centaine d'adolescents s'élancèrent sur le tempo entrainant de _Jet. _

James et Sirius se relevèrent comme un et la fête put vraiment commencer.

Remus apparut de nul part et proposa à Gabrielle de danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

-Jolie chanson ! Cria t-elle pour se faire entendre à travers ce chaos.

-Une chanson de 'lover' ! La taquina le loup-garou.

-N'importe quoi ! Protesta la Serpentard avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire en voyan Remus se dandiner comme un canard.

Après avoir enchainés _Lisztomania, Walking On Sunshine, Le Freak, My Life Would Suck Without You_, une chanson familière aux oreilles de Gbrielle retentit et avant que Lupin n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année se précipita vers lui et lui demanda de danser avec lui, sur _Angie_ de Rolling Stones.

_Non, mais là, je suis pas d'accord ! C'est MON cavalier ! _Ben il avait qu'à refuser ce slow, au lieu de l'accepter. _Je te rappelle que t'es censé ma répéter que Remus est amoureux de moi, pas de me démoraliser ! _Oups !

Le cerveau remplit de pensées lugubres, Gabrielle alla s'asseoir sur un banc vide et attrapa une coupe de champagne avant d'avaler une grande gorgée pour oublier son désespoir.

-Gabrielle, Gabrielle, Gabrielle ! Interpella une voix familière.

-Quoi? Coassa t-elle piteusement en voyant James se précipiter vers elle.

-Tu vas d'abord me donner cette coupe de champagne avant de finir complètement bourrée.

-NON ! Beugla t-elle, c'est MA coupe de champagne, je la garde … A moi …

Le Maraudeur roula ses yeux.

-Gabrielle, fait ce que je dis, ordonna t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air hébété puis finit par tendre son verre au brun qui se mit à lui sourire.

-C'est bien … Maintenant, on va danser pour que tu essayes de perdre ta gueule de bois dit-il en prenant lui prenant la main.

-Mais enfin James ! Mon visage n'est pas en bois !

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire et Gabrielle, tenant à moitié debout, se mit à tourner lentement avec son ami.

-Tu sais, il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à elle.

La blonde mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que James parlait de la Poufsouffle qui se collait à Remus pour qu'il jette un coup d'oeil à son décolleté proéminent.

-Alors, pourquoi il danse avec elle? Réussit-elle à articuler

-Parce que … parce que c'est Remus ! s'exclama t-il avec un sourire amusé, un gars tellement bien qui n'oserait pas refuser quelque chose !

Gabrielle réfléchit.

-Peut être, finit-elle par admettre.

-Peut être? C'est certain !

Il se turent.

Gabrielle commençait à sentir l'alcool quitter peu à peu son sang et une migraine se mit à envahir sa boite crânienne.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? Demanda soudainement James en la fixant dans les yeux.

La Serpentard, désarçonnée par cette question, s'emmêla les jambes et se fit rattraper au dernier moment par le Maraudeur.

-Hein? Quoi? Mais je …

-Ne le nie pas s'il-te-plait.

-Bon, très bien, oui, je l'aime. Enfin, je crois...

-Tu crois? Répéta le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

Gabrielle le fusilla du regard.

-Oui, je l'aime, voilà. Content?

-Pas vraiment, grinça James, en fait, ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu lui dises.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par exploser de rire.

-Attend attend, hoqueta t-elle, tu veux … que je dise à Remus Lupin que je l'aime?

-Exactement.

-Très drôle, dit-elle très sérieusement.

-Et pourrai-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je vais me prendre le plus gros râteau de la Terre entière et que mon coeur sera brisé en des millions de petits morceaux et que Malefoy ira me réconforter et que je finirai sans doute dans ses bras.

-Qui te dit qu'il te mettra un râteau?

-Mais enfin ! Il faut ouvrir les yeux ! Si il était dans un quelconque cas intéressé en moi, tu ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait un tout petit peu averti?

-On parle de Remus là ! Le gars le plus timide, celui qui a le moins confi …

-Excusez-moi, la chanson est finie, est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi?

Gabrielle remercia le garçon aux cheveux paille intérieurement et accepta avec plaisir son invitation.

Après cette danse, Gabrielle s'extirpa des griffes du dénommé Dan Mars et se trouva une cachette, fuyant James qui la cherchait.

-Euh … Salut Gabrielle.

La Serpentard faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait timidement devant elle.

-Euh … Je … Bon écoute, je sais que je n'ai été qu'un idiot, arrogant et sans coeur. Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux alors … est-ce que tu veux bien danser une dernière fois avec moi? Je te promets de ne pas t'appeler mon Rayon de Soleil.

Gabrielle se mit à rigoler et se releva de sa cachette – une table au coin d'un mur.

-C'est drôle, tu t'es coupé les cheveux, remarqua Lucius.

-Toi aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

En effet, ses cheveux, qui, habituellement descendaient jusqu'à se taille étaient maintenant attachés en une tresse arrivant au bas de ses épaules, quelques mèches s'échappant. Il était très chic avec sa robe noire très simple, contrastant à la dernière fois où sa tenue était très sophistiquée – et en occurrence affreuse.

-Alors, ça va? Je veux dire, c'était sympa les vacances?

-Oh oui, c'était génial !

-Ta casquette te va très bien, murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

Gabrielle fut étonnée par ce compliment sans une once de noblesse ou d'arrogance.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Et tu es aussi très jolie, ajouta t-il.

Ses joues étaient tellement rouge que c'en était attendrissant.

-Merci, je te trouve très élégant, ce soir.

Le Malefoy releva la tête précipitamment et un immense sourire fendit son visage.

-Vraiment? Tu trouves?

-Absolument !

Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux et elle remarqua que ceux-ci avaient une légère teinte bleue.

-J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, reprit le blond.

-Elle s'appelle_ I'll Be Your Hero_. Elle est moldue.

-Vraiment? En tout cas elle est incroyablement jolie ! Surtout si c'est un moldu qui chante.

-C'est dingue ce que tu as changé ! Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Gabrielle.

-Comme quoi, j'ai un coeur.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Moi de même !

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

-Mais dis moi, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Lupin? Chuchota Lucius entre deux rires.

Elle se mit à tousser et le Serpentard lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos.

-Ca va mieux? S'enquit-il.

-Kof, kof, oui, oui. Mais je … Enfin … Comment ça se fait que tout le monde me demande ça?

Elle avait décidé de jouer sur un air «Pourquoi TOUT LE MONDE croit qu'il y est un truc entre Lupin et moi?»

-Ben, vous vous comportez bizarrement …

-Bizarrement comment?

-Je sais pas trop …

Il haussa les épaules ce qui le rendit encore plus attendrissant.

Gabrielle se mit alors à rigoler exagérément – un peu trop de l'avis de son hémisphère droit avant de s'esclaffer:

-Ha ha ha ha ! Eh bien, non, il ne se passe rien entre Remus – enfin Lupin et moi.

Leur danse se fit plus lente et Gabrielle se demanda vraiment comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ai jamais put remarquée les yeux bleus-aciers du Malefoy.

-Tant mieux, souffla t-il.

Le Serpentard s'approcha alors doucement de la jeune fille et quelques mèches chatouillèrent le cou de Gabrielle, leurs nez à une dizaine de mètre l'un de l'autre.

_Hé ! Stop, stop et stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'es tombée sur la tête. _On a qu'une vie … _Oui, eh bien justement, ta vie est dédiée à Remus Lupin, pas à ce Loucoum Malefoy! _

-Si tu peux me le permette …

_Non, je ne te le permets pas … _Mais la ferme toi !

Il se rapprocha encre un peu plus et elle put sentit son souffle, tiède et sucré.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il va dire Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire? _Ses lèvres sont hyper fines … _Non mais on s'en fiche que ses lèvres soient hyper fines ! On veut la bouche pulpeuse et rosée de Remus. _

Pour la dernière fois, Gabrielle refoula les pensées désobligeantes de son hémisphère droit et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Malefoy.

_Trahisonnnn ! Disgrââââââce ! _Attend, il embrasse comme un Dieu ! _Bon OK, je l'avoue, il s'y connait … Mais pas étonnant vu qu'il a emballé le quart des nanas que Black n'a pas mis dans son lit. _Pffff …

Gabrielle enroula ses bras autours du cou de Lucius et le baiser s'approfondit.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix terriblement familière et son coeur s'arrêta.

-Gabrielle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

* * *

**Je ne peux que vous encourager à m'envoyer des review me disant à quel point je suis sadique mais que vous avez adorez mon blog ! **


	23. Déclarations

****

C'était vraiment très drôle de lire tous vos reviews qui disaient que "ma fic devenait du grand n'importe quoi", que "c'était vraiment nul" ou que "c'était une honte". Alors je vais vous répondre par une phrase très Gabrielliène: VOUS ÊTES TOUS TOMBES DANS LE PANNEAU ESPECES D'IDIOTS ! (enfin pas tous, mais les trois-quarts). Donc, voilà. Vous verrez pourquoi.

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre tout en écoutant Grenade de Bruno Mars sur Youtube. Vous connaissez, non: YOU-TUBE ? Alors allez l'écouter, traduisez les paroles si vous êtes une quiche en anglais et venez me dire à quel point mes choix musicaux sont excellents! **

**Allez, bonne lecture.**

**P.S: Chapitre dédié à , Nesrine-qui-a-un-nom-trop-long-pour-que-je-m'en-souvienne, pour une déclaration d'amour comme elle aime.**

**2ème P.S: J'ai encore publié sur mon blog, faites un tour :)**

* * *

_-Gabrielle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

* * *

-Si … Sirius … Je vais t'expliquer … commença t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par le Black qui l'arracha à la poigne de Malefoy et l'entraina dans un coin sombre, à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle où quelques couples se bécotaient.

Elle protesta faiblement tellement il lui serrait le poignet et il finit enfin par la lâcher.

-Sirius … murmura t-elle avant de se faire couper.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça? Comment est-ce que tu as pu LUI faire ça? Demanda-t-il à la limite de l'hystérie.

Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put répondre.

-Il était à deux mètres de toi, il te regardait et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? TU ROULES UNE PELLE A CE CRETIN DE MALEFOY ! Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?

-Je … J'avais le cœur brisé et j'étais moitié défoncée au champagne … dit-elle lamentablement.

-Oui eh bien, c'est lui qui a le cœur brisé maintenant!

-BON, C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS, CA VA !

-NON, GABRIELLE WOOD, TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS, PARCE QUE TU VOIS LA, TU VIENS DE DETRUIRE LE GARS LE PLUS ADORABLE DU MONDE ET TOI, TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE? C'EST 'J'avais _un peu_ trop bu de champagne'. TU RIGOLES J'ESPERE? PARCE QUE MAINTENANT, SI TU VEUX REPARER TON ERREUR, TU VAS DEVOIR ALLER RAMPER A SES PIEDS TELLEMENT TU L'AS BLESSE!

_Il commence à royalement de me faire chier celui-là ! _Vas-y, vas-y ! Castre le, castre le !

-NON, MAIS LACHE MOI BLACK ! TU VAS ARRETER DE M'AGRESSER _TOUT DE SUITE_ ! JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE A RECEVOIR DE TOI ! ET PUIS D'ABORD, C'EST MA VIE ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC !

-MAIS T'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS, CE N'EST PAS DE TOI DONT ON PARLE MAIS DE REMUS LUPIN, R-E-M-U-S L-U-P-I-N, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMPRENDRE CA? CE TYPE, IL N'A PAS EU DE CHANCE ET QUAND IL EN TROUVE ENFIN UNE, ELLE S'EN VA ROULER UN PATIN A UN DEBILE PROFOND !

-MAIS MA PAROLE, T'ES AMOUREUX DE LUI OU QUOI POUR VOULOIR AUTANT LE PROTEGER?

-Quoi? Mais … Je … Enfin … Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça? balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

Gabrielle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fixa les deux taches rouges qui s'étaient formées sur les pommettes de Sirius.

_Non, ne me dites pas que …_

-Merlin … T'es VRAIMENT amoureux de lui … murmura t-elle.

C'était une affirmation et non une question.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça …

-Si c'est ça, tu es amoureux de Remus et – sa voix s'éclaircit – c'est pour ça que tu me détestais ! Parce que j'ai tapé dans l'œil de ton bien-aimé ! Parce que j'étais la seule fille qui ait réussie à l'approcher et dont il a été impressionné ! Tout s'explique …

Elle porta sa main à son front et on aurait put croire qu'une petite ampoule s'était formée au dessus de sa tête.

-Non … Mais c'est pas ça … essaya de protester Sirius.

-Mais alors, comment ça se fait que tu aies accepté de venir chez moi et qu'on est devenus _amis_? Le coupa t-elle en l'ignorant totalement.

Le Gryffondor planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de la Serpentard.

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, finit-il enfin par admettre.

_J'avais raison, il est gay ! Aussi gay qu'un coiffeur – mais je ne dis pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les coiffeurs, hein … _

-Tu le rendais – enfin, rends heureux. Et sincèrement, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Qu'il soit heureux …

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, comme c'est mignnnnoooonnnn … _Couché la Noiraude !

-Mais alors, t'es … t'es _vraiment _gay ?

Elle avait toujours du mal à le croire.

Sirius se mit à rigoler.

-Aussi gay que James est hétéro !

_Bon, OK, il est gay. _

-Mais alors, comment ça se fait que t'as … enfin …

-Couché avec la moitié de Poudlard? Finit-il à sa place.

-Ouais, c'est ça … affirma Gabrielle, écarlate.

-Pour me donner un style … Et surtout pour que Remus me remarque un jour ! Je l'avoue, c'est assez pathétique … J'aurai aussi bien pu glousser comme une de ces filles qui me draguent, il ne m'aurait même pas _daigné _me lancer un regard.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, c'est troppppppp triste. _Au lieu de pousser des «Ohhhhhh» des «Ahhhhh» et pendant qu'on y est, des «Yyyyyyyyy», va le réconforter !

-Euh …

_C'est fou ce que ça doit lui remonter le moral. _

-Laisse tomber Gabrielle, soupira Black, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Remus soit heureux, il le mérite … Alors maintenant, tu vas aller le voir et lui dire que tu l'aimes et dans dix ans, j'aurai de magnifiques neveux et nièces avec des yeux verts et dorés …

Gabrielle partit dans un grand éclat de rire et fut bientôt rejoint par Sirius.

-Je crois que ça finira plutôt par moi, ce soir, dans les bras de Severus, une montagne de mouchoir sur le lit, en train de sangloter : «Mais pourquoi il m'aime passssssss ?»

Le brun sourit et prit Gabrielle par les épaules.

-Fais moi confiance Gabrielle, ça ne se déroulera pas comme ça …

Elle regarda les yeux gris de Black. Ils avaient vraiment l'air sincère. En tout cas elle ne voyait pas s'ils voulaient dire «Vas-y, va lui dire et soyez heureux» ou bien «Allez, va lui dire que tu l'aimes comme ça tu vas te prendre un râteau et il sera à MOI !»

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tant de filles ont fini dans ton lit, finit-elle par abandonner en souriant.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

* * *

-Salut Lupin, je … Ça te dirait de danser avec moi?

Remus regarda la Sixième année qui était à Serdaigle et soupira.

Il s'apprêta à accepter lorsque …

-Pardon, mais c'est MON cavalier et je n'ai toujours pas dansé avec lui de la soirée … le coupa une voix familière.

Le lycanthrope se retourna vers Gabrielle et son cœur se mit à battre le chamade, avant que son cerveau ne lui rappelle ce qu'elle avait fait à Malefoy, quelques minutes auparavant.

Il sourit d'une manière qu'il voulait sincère mais la cœur n'y était pas.

Gabrielle lui prit alors le bras et l'entraina sur la piste de danse où une dizaine d'étudiants se déchainaient sur une musique Rock. D'un coup de baguette, les cris de sauvages disparurent, laissant place à une mélodie douce.

Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live oh

Gabrielle fit une petite révérence et Remus s'inclina légèrement avant de tendre sa main.

_But you never give__  
Should of known you was trouble_

Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui parler, lui sourire, planter ses yeux dans les siens. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

-C'est une belle soirée … souffla-elle.

-Surtout pour certains, renifla t-il avec mépris.

Pourquoi, lorsqu'il était jaloux, devenait-il cynique et froid? Stupide !

Gabrielle se ratatina un peu.

_Should of known you was trouble  
From the first kiss_

-Je … C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler … dit la blonde.

-Pour quoi?

Il essayait de contrôler sa voix.

-Eh bien de Malefoy.

-Ah.

Elle se fit encore plus petite.

_Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris quand je l'ai embrassé … Je … Je me sens très mal et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une péripatéticienne.

-Très bien, répondit-il froidement alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait essayé de mettre une petite note d'humour.

Mais t'arrêtes oui, d'être cruel? Se gifla-t-il mentalement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de comprendre, mais je n'étais PAS consciente de mes actes, mon sang était drogué au champagne.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas ma copine et ça ne me dérange nullement de te voir fricoter avec Malefoy.

Mais arrête, _arrête_ de dire ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne t'en fiches pas !

_Gave you all I had_

-Très bien, alors…

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et releva alors vivement la tête pour voir Gabrielle qui regardait autour d'elle, visiblement en train de retenir ses larmes.

-Je … Gabrielle, non, je ne veux pas … Écoute, excuse moi, c'est faux, je ne m'en fiche pas. C'est juste que …

_Je t'aime._

-Que je n'ai pas envie que tu épouses Malefoy, uniquement parce que sa famille veut prolonger la lignée de sangs-purs.

_And you tossed it in the trash_

Remus avait vraiment envie d'aller se cogner sa tête dans le mur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait? _Parce que je suis un loup-garou. _

-BON, MAINTENANT, TU VAS M'ECOUTER ! Cria Gabrielle.

Le lycanthrope sursauta, c'était le deuxième fois qu'elle lui hurlait dessus - la première étant le moment où Sirius avait failli perdre son héritage - et il n'était pas vraiment rassuré.

La Serpentard avait enlevé ses mains du cou de Remus et ce dernier aperçut qu'elle tremblait.

-Tu commences sincèrement à me taper sur le système ! siffla-t-elle, je croyais que tu l'avais compris ! Même Lucius l'avait compris ! Je ne SUIS PAS amoureuse de lui, je ne VEUX PAS sortir avec lui, je M'EN FOUT qu'il soit riche, je M'EN CONTRE FICHE qu'il soit beau, j'en ai RIEN A FAIRE de sa pomme ! Parce que … Parce que … JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TOI !

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de hurler ces dernières paroles. Surtout devant la moitié de Poudlard et le corps enseignant qui s'étaient retournés vers elle. Mais sincèrement, elle s'en contre-fichait. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que les deux iris dorés qui s'étaient figés.

Elle avait l'impression que le liquide s'était coagulé et Gabrielle ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine.

_You tossed it in the trash, you did _

-Hum … Je …

Le cœur de Gabrielle rata un battement.

_C'est pas ce que t'es censé répondre … C'est pas ce que t'es censé répondre …_

La bouche du Maraudeur eut alors une sorte de grimace et la gorge de Gabrielle se serra.

-S'il vous plait, retournez danser … dit alors Remus aux personnes qui les observait.

Des larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux de la blonde.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.

_Non, s'il-te-plait, ne me le dis pas, s'il-te-plait, épargne moi cette douleur._

Il déglutit et Gabrielle expira longuement, se préparant à la phrase qui allait venir.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Je suis même très flatté …

-Mais … ? Demanda-t-elle parce que c'était obligé qu'il y ait un mais.

-Je … Il faut que tu prennes conscience ce que je vais te dire est la chose la plus dure que j'ai dû affronter jusqu'à présent, et que je ne le fais pas par bonté de cœur, débita Remus, évitant la phrase que tout le monde redoutait.

_Dis le, dis le maintenant. J'ai compris. Et n'essaye pas de paraître coupable parce que c'est ce que tu penses et il ne faut pas échapper à la réalité. _

Il la regarda avec des yeux peinés et Gabrielle pensa vraiment qu'il était un bon acteur.

-Je ne peux pas t'aimer.

_Cause what you don't understand_

Elle ferma les yeux et recula d'un pas.

-Mais, Gabrielle ! Je dois t'expliquer … Il faut que je te dise pourquoi est-ce-que je suis en train de briser ton cœur et le mien pas la même occasion !

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir Remus, vraiment. Tout sauf ça, supplia-t-elle en continuant de reculer.

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

-Je suis un loup-garou ! Lui souffla-il à l'oreille.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Tu es un _quoi_ ?

-Je suis atteint de lycanthropie depuis mes huit ans, lorsqu'un loup-garou dénommé Fenfir Greyback m'a mordu, débita-t-il rapidement, ma vie n'a pas été facile, je peux te l'assurer. Ma mère et moi étions repoussés, nous étions pauvres … Et puis un jour, Dumbledore débarque chez nous et il me dit que si tous les soirs de pleine lune, je me cache sous un Saule Cogneur, ma vie sera presque comme les autres et que personne ne connaitra mon 'petit' secret. Et je … Tu te rappelles de notre retenue?

Gabrielle le regarda comme si il était fou.

-Qu'est-ce que cette retenue vient faire la dedans? Demanda t-elle, ayant de plus en plus peur.

-La semaine qui l'a précédée, James et Sirius ont passé leur temps à l'infirmerie! Cria t-il précipitamment.

_Elle jeta un regard vers les deux inséparables qui n'étaient sortis de l'infirmerie que la veille, leur attirant par la même les ricanements des Serpentard. "On ne reste pas une semaine à l'infirmerie quand on a reçu un coup dans les …"_

-Et alors? Osa Gabrielle.

-Ils étaient à l'infirmerie pour moi ! S'exclama le Préfet comme si c'était d'une logique implacable.

-Je ne comprends pas tout là ...

-Peter, James et Sirius ont découvert mon secret en début d'année et se sont mis en tête de devenir Animagus pour me tenir compagnie lors des pleines lunes. Et … il y a quelques petits ratés qu'ils font passer comme des allergies.

-Euh … D'accord?

Elle était tout sauf convaincue. Après tout, comment est-ce-que Potter, Black et surtout Pettigrow pourraient devenir Animagus alors qu'ils n'avaient que quinze ans. Certes, ils étaient brillants – quoique ça pouvait se discuter avec Peter – mais à ce point …

-Le bain Gabrielle ! Le bain ! Dit Remus en la secouant comme un prunier, tu te rappelles de mes blessures que j'avais fait passé pour de l'exéma ? Gabrielle hocha la tête. Eh bien, c'était en réalité de l'automutilation ! Comme je ne peux pas mordre des humains, je me mords et me griffe moi-même ! Voilà d'où viennent mes boursoufflures roses et les lacérations …

La Serpentard ne dit rien mais son cerveau commençait s'éclairer peu à peu.

-Mais, comment ça se fait que t'es parti en Vacances chez moi alors? Demanda-t-elle.

-Juste parce que j'ai eu de la chance. Pendant ces quinze jours, il n'y avait pas eu de pleine lune. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas des vacances de Noël où j'ai du rester à Poudlard. Chez moi, les pièces ne sont pas assez sécurisées. Et je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ma mère, plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà.

_Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent. _

-Donc, tu es un loup-garou.

-Voilà.

_Bon, OK, jusque là, je gère, je ne suis pas partie en courant. Je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette pour lui lancer un Stupéfix. _

-C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je suis dangereux, lunatique et serai sans aucun doute pauvre, reprit-il.

_Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

Gabrielle le regarda. Ses yeux, ses cernes, ses cicatrices, son nez, sa bouche.

_C'est bon, tu vas pas citer son omoplate non plus !_

-Et alors ? Finit-elle par lâcher.

Remus la regarda complètement abasourdi.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que tu sois un loup-garou? Je t'aime depuis la troisième année où tu as aidé quelqu'un à se relever et ça ne changera pas. Tu pourrai aussi bien être un vampire, mais je m'en ficherai comme si Malefoy me demanderait de l'épouser!

Elle baissa les yeux, espérant de l'avoir convaincu.

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

Après quelques secondes insupportables, il finit pas parler.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi … Tu dois devenir chirurgien, sauver des vies, te marier, avoir des enfants en bonne santé … Non, non et non, je … Désolé Gabrielle, je ne dois pas t'aimer. Même si je veux, ce n'est pas bien. Ni pour moi, ni pour toi.

La Serpentard crut entendre son cœur se briser. Elle regarda une dernière fois les yeux liquides de Remus Lupin et s'en alla en courant.

_You know I'd do anything for ya__

* * *

_

**Je sais que ma fic fait un peu montagnes russes. Un moment, on croit que ça va bien finir, un autre on se demande ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit pour être aussi cruelle envers Gabrielle et Remus mais bon ... Lisez jusqu'à la fin, c'est dans deux chapitres :)**

**Si vous l'avez remarqué, il y a des bribes de Disney comme Mulan ou le Roi Lion (je suis aussi dingue de Tarzan, Frère des Ours ou Ratatouille) donc ne vous étonnez pas trop des anachronismes tant des expressions, des musiques (genre Bruno Mars ou Maroon 5 et donc des Disney), ou des technologies (iPod), marques (New Era, American Apparel). Bref, c'est juste pour paraitre plus réel et parfois drôle. **

**Quelqu'un serait interessé pour dessiner un perso? Je le demande encore une fois, je sais.**


	24. La fin

_La Serpentard crut entendre son cœur se briser. Elle regarda une dernière fois les yeux liquides de Remus Lupin et s'en alla en courant._

* * *

Sa tête lui tournait. Respirer était difficile. Penser lui était insoutenable.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Son cœur, lui, était brisé en millions de petits morceaux.

Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle et une vive nausée la prit. Elle devait s'éloigner d'ici. S'éloigner de _lui. _

Tout à coup, ses yeux la brulèrent et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Alors, elle explosa. Elle se mit à sangloter et se laissa tomber contre un mur.

Elle aurait bien pu être là depuis cinq minutes ou deux heures, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête de ses jambes, ses joues étaient sèches, les larmes avaient cessé de couler.

Elle devait partir, quitter le château.

Mais elle devait d'abord se cacher. Personne ne devait la trouver. Elle se mit à déambuler à travers les escaliers. Ses pieds la firent souffrir, elle enleva ses chaussures et les laissa en plein milieu du couloir. Soudain, elle tomba sur un tableau qu'elle connaissait. Blanc, une forêt.

_Simon._

_-Fraicheur des Pins_

Le passage secret s'ouvrit et Gabrielle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de la dernière fois où elle avait été ici mais son corps était tellement dévasté que ce n'était qu'un détail parmi toute sa douleur.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir. Comment pourrait-elle quitter ce satané endroit sans se faire prendre? Elle fit les cents pas. Ses pensées défilaient, son père, sa mère, son frère, sa maison, son Ciao, Atticus …

_Atticus!_

Voilà sa solution. Elle se tapa sur le front. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant?

-_Atticus!_

Crac! Le petit Elfe transplana devant elle et ses yeux s'illuminèrent avant de s'assombrir.

-Maitresse Gabrielle ne va pas bien, dit-il de sa voix flutée.

C'était une affirmation et non une question.

-Non Atticus, je ne vais pas bien. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte de Poudlard. Tu peux me faire transplaner d'ici?

L'Elfe hocha vivement la tête.

-Atticus peut emmener la maitresse où elle le souhaite. La maitresse veut-elle rentrer chez elle?

Non, elle ne devait certainement pas rentrer chez elle. Ce serait trop facile.

-Non, emmène moi … emmène moi … au cimetière de Simon.

C'était le seul lieu qui lui venait à l'esprit et au fond, c'était une bonne idée. Seul son frère aurait pu la consoler et même si il était six pieds sous terre, rien que de se sentir à quelques mètres de lui soulagerait Gabrielle.

Atticus s'approcha de l'adolescente, lui prit doucement la main et d'un claquement de doigt, ils disparurent en un crac! Sonore.

* * *

Remus resta au milieu de la piste de danse pendant une dizaine de minutes, son cerveau totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Même s'il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, son cœur, lui, lui criait d'aller lui courir après. Mais ses jambes restaient figées. Il savait qu'il venait de lui briser le cœur et sincèrement, il n'avait pas le courage d'aller la retrouver pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

-Non mais Remus, ça va pas ou quoi?

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte de la Grande Salle, le lycanthrope ne répondit pas.

Les iris océans de James vinrent rencontrer ceux dorés du loup-garou et le Gryffondor à lunettes lui prit les épaules, avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris?

-Je … C'est pour la protéger.

-La _protéger _? Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

-Bien sur, souffla Remus en regardant vraiment James dans les yeux.

-Elle t'aime aussi, non?

-Oui.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Fonce, pourquoi t'es encore planté là ! Va la rejoindre, va lui dire que tu l'aimes !

-Mais James, je ne peux pas ! Tu _sais _pourquoi je ne peux pas !

-Bon écoute Remus, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Il y très peu de gens qui s'aiment. Je veux dire, qui s'aiment vraiment. Un amour qui va au-delà de sa propre sécurité et de ses propres besoins. Et c'est ce que toi et Gabrielle ressentez. Moi je le ressens envers Lily, mais ce n'est qu'à sens unique. Alors que vous, c'est réciproque. Peu de gens arrivent à cet amour et quand tu le trouves, tu ne vas pas le laisser filer à cause d'un petit problème de fourrure !

Les mots de James résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Remus et un frisson lui traversa l'échine.

-J'ai fait une terrible erreur, murmura alors le lycanthrope.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, idiot !

-Il faut que j'aille la rattraper.

-Totalement. Cours maintenant.

Le Gryffondor ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se mit à courir.

-C'est bien ce que tu as fait Potter.

James se retourna pour rencontrer des yeux noirs.

* * *

-Merci Atticus.

-La maitresse veut-elle qu'Atticus reste avec elle ?

-Je vais rester un peu seule. Je te rappellerai, d'accord ?

L'Elfe hocha une nouvelle fois sa tête et disparut.

Gabrielle soupira de soulagement. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la pierre tombale de son frère.

Ses pieds, nus, entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe mouillée du cimetière et l'adolescente trouva cela agréable.

-_Lumos_.

Gabrielle zigzagua à travers le champ avant de finalement trouver la phrase que Simon adorait prononcer. _Mourir, doit être une sacrément belle aventure. _Et pour la première fois, Gabrielle trouva cette citation parlante. Si elle devait mourir pour oublier tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer ces six derniers mois, elle voulait bien elle même se planter un couteau dans le cœur. Mais elle avait du temps. Pas la peine de se presser.

Les jambes en tailleur, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à scruter les étoiles.

Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement. Un cri strident qui lui perça les oreilles. Une souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer tellement que le hurlement était abominable. Son premier réflexe fut d'abord de lever sa baguette en direction du cri et elle se trouva stupide. Le cri venait de plus loin. Personne n'allait l'attaquer. Son deuxième réflexe fut de se lever. Elle n'allait quand même pas lâchement abandonner la pauvre personne qui devait souffrir le martyre.

La main tremblante, elle se dirigea vers les hurlements qui provenaient d'une petit forêt, à l'Ouest de la prairie.

Au bout de ce qui lui paru être une heure, Gabrielle se retrouva en plein milieu de la forêt, complètement perdue. Les cris avaient cessé, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors, non loin et la Serpentard s'approcha d'eux.

-Alors Strummer, tu ne veux toujours pas nous rejoindre ?

Le dénommé Strummer souffla quelques minutes avant de répondre d'une voix perçante:

-Jamais, vous m'entendez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un espèce de …

-_Endoloris !_

Strummer se tordit de douleur et il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. La baguette de Gabrielle tomba avant qu'elle ne lâche un petit cri.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, on a de la visite ! S'écria une voix rauque.

Gabrrielle essaya de s'échapper mais au moment où elle se retourna pour se mettre à courir, un visage pâle se trouva devant elle. Brutalement, un homme lui attrapa le bras et la traina devant l'homme qui venait de jeter un Impardonnable. Il était entouré de deux autres hommes, tous un sourire aux lèvres.

-Lâchez moi, espèce de brute ! Siffla t-elle et donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui l'avait attrapée.

L'homme s'écroula par terre en se tordant de douleur et Gabrielle eut un rictus en voyant cette espèce de mauviette sauter sur une jambe.

-Eh bien Yaxley, mis à terre par une fille, c'est assez embêtant … se moqua une voix captivante.

Gabrielle se retourna vers l'homme à la baguette. Il était beau, ses traits étaient fins, sa bouche pulpeuse et ses cheveux tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux rouges.

* * *

Remus tourna sa tête à droite puis à gauche et s'arrêta de courir. Au lieu d'arpenter bêtement tout le château, il fallait mieux qu'il s'arrête pendant quelques minutes et se mit a réfléchir posément à l'endroit où Gabrielle avait bien pu aller se cacher. Il songea d'abord à la Salle Commune des Serpentard mais il rentra bredouille, Salazar Serpentard lui ayant sèchement annoncé qu'aucune personne n'avait pénétré dans les cachots. Ensuite, Remus se mit sérieusement à réfléchir. Il fallait se mettre à la place de Gabrielle. Elle avait du se cacher quelque part que peu de gens connaissaient, où elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Quoiqu'il doutait du tranquillement.

Le lycanthrope marcha à l'aveuglette, plus concentré que jamais et soudainement, il butta contre quelque chose et se vautra par terre. Au moment de jurer des blasphèmes, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de trébucher sur des chaussures. Les _Louboutins_ de Gabrielle plus précisément. Ses sens en alerte, Remus se mit à scruter l'horizon comme un marin sur sa vigie, prêt à hurler «Terre en vue !». Sauf, que ce serait plus un «Gabrielle en vue !»

Il remarqua alors un tableau blanc qui semblait briller parmi toutes les gravures noires et ternes qui surplombait les épais murs du château et il sut qu'elle était là.

_-Fraicheur des Pins._

Il entra en déglutissant, s'apprêtant à trouver Gabrielle complètement anéantie, ses yeux verts baignés de larmes mais il trouva la Salle de Bain des Préfets vide. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était venue là. Il le sentait. Il y avait donc maintenant que deux options. Soit, elle avait quitté cette salle pour se réfugier dans une autre, soit la Salle de Bain des Préfets était la dernière pièce où Gabrielle s'était trouvée. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par la sirène, sur le vitrail qui lui faisait des grands gestes. Remus se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle s'adressait bel et bien à lui et il finit par s'approcher de la créature. Elle bougea le bas de son corps et ses cheveux devinrent blonds et légèrement ondulés. Le Gryffondor hocha vigoureusement la tête, son cœur commençant à battre la chamade. Alors, la sirène redevint elle-même et claqua dans ses doigts.

-Hein ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il haussa alors les épaules et fit les gros yeux à la sirène qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se mirent à communiquer avec des signes et Remus se trouva franchement ridicule. Au moment où il décida de laisser tomber, la sirène fit un mouvement qui faisait allonger ses oreilles et le cerveau de Remus comprit.

-Attcicus !

A son plus grand étonnement, l'Elfe de Gabrielle apparut devant lui, ses yeux de la taille balles de tennis le fixant et ses oreilles de chauve-souris, frémissant.

-Monsieur Remus ! Couina l'Elfe.

-Atticus, mais enfin, je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se fait que tu viens d'apparaitre devant moi ?

-La Maitresse Gabrielle n'a pas enlevé son ordre depuis les vacances donc Atticus est toujours sous le service de Maitres Remus, James, Sirius et Peter.

-Oh !

Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

-Atticus, Gabrielle t'as appelé récemment n'est-ce pas?

L'Elfe parut hésiter à répondre.

-La Maitresse était très triste. Quelqu'un l'a blessé. Atticus l'a emmené où elle voulait pour qu'elle aille mieux.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je la rejoigne. Il faut absolument que tu m'y emmènes pour que je la réconforte, Atticus.

L'Elfe parut de nouveau hésiter et Remus l'admira. Il aimait énormément Gabrielle, au point de désobéir à un ordre pour la protéger.

-Atticus, tu te rappelles des vacances ? Je l'ai aidé, tu t'en souviens, non ? Elle allait mieux après.

Tout once d'hésitation disparut du visage de l'Elfe et avec un sourire, il attrapa la main du lycanthrope avant de claquer des doigts.

* * *

-Gabrielle Wood ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Gabrielle fronça des sourcils. Comment ce type la connaissait ?

-Tu te ne te souviens pas de moi ! M'en voilà bien vexé. Je vais te donner un indice, j'étais dans la même maison que toi.

Gabrielle resta de marbre.

-Et si je devine qui vous êtes, vous me laissez partir ? Tenta-t-elle.

Le bel homme se mit à rigoler.

-Très intelligente. J'aime beaucoup ça.

-Alors ?

-Peut-être, peut-être. En attendant, fait marcher ta petite cervelle et prouve moi que tu es intelligente.

Gabrielle allait lui répondre d'aller se faire voir lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il avait une baguette à la main.

L'homme qui s'appelait Strummer se mit alors à crier à l'aide. Il hurla, cria, appela, supplia, jura.

Yaxley, qui s'était relevé s'approcha de lui en lui donna un coup de pied bien placé et l'homme à Terre se tordit de douleur.

Avec une certaine horreur, Gabrielle arracha ses yeux du pauvre Strummer et se mit à fixer l'homme à la baguette.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un Serpentard avec des yeux rouges, je l'aurai remarqué, dit-elle sèchement.

-Ah oui, évidemment, j'ai oublié ce détail. Imagine moi avec des yeux gris, ça te revient ?

Gabrielle obtempéra à contre cœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle eut un glapissement de terreur.

-Tom Jedusor ?

-Hum … Très bien, tu es extrêmement maligne, c'est parfait, c'est exactement ce que je recherche. Ton frère était pareil. Dommage qu'il n'est pas accepté de me rejoindre.

L'adolescente frémit.

-Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon frère ?

-Oh, c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Il y eut un énorme silence. Les trois acolytes de Jedusor avaient un sourire absolument exaspérant sur leurs visages et Jedusor l'étudiait de ses yeux rouges.

-Mon frère s'est fait tuer par un fou furieux qui s'appelle Voldemort.

Jedusor eut un soupir ennuyé et avec sa baguette, il écrivit le nom Tom Marvolo Jedusor dans les airs. Un nouveau coup de baguette et une nouvelle phrase apparut: Je suis Voldemort.

Gabrielle se figea et le silence fut finalement brisé par la voix de Strummer qui s'était remis du coup pied.

-A L'AIDE ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, AIDEZ NOUS ! JE VOUS EN CONJURE, VENEZ NOUS SAUVER !

-_Avada Kedavra ! _

Il y eut un éclair vert et Gabrielle sursauta avant de s'écrouler par terre pour tâter le pouls de l'homme qui venait de sacrifier sa vie pour eux deux.

-Mais pourquoi vous avez ça ? Cria t-elle, hystérique.

-Il commençait à m'énerver et tu es bien plus intéressante que lui.

Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage de la Serpentard pour s'écraser contre le gilet de l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Murmura t-elle.

-Je veux que tu rejoignes mes rangs.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais m'allier avec un type qui vient de tuer un homme parce qu'il était «énervant» et qui clame qu'il a tué mon frère !

-On ne parle pas comme ça à Lord Voldemort, gronda l'homme à droite de Jedusor, _Endoloris !_

La douleur fut encore pire que celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Simon conjuguée au fait que Remus venait de la jeter. Son corps prenait feu, ses membres se tordaient, c'était abominable.

-Suffit ! C'est moi qui décide, coupa Jedusor. Ne vas pas me l'abimer, elle est presque plus intéressante que Bellatrix.

Au nom de Bellatrix, l'homme se ratatina et fit un pas en arrière.

-Alors Gabrielle, veux tu rejoindre mon groupe pour devenir un Mangemort ?

-Pour que je devienne comme un de ces imbéciles ? Non merci, cracha t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, bien sûr que non, pas comme _eux. _Je te donnerai beaucoup plus de pouvoir. Tu es une sang-pur, Serpentard, jolie, intelligente et rusée.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Mais enfin, vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas rejoindre une bande de tarés à la cervelle de macaque, uniquement parce que _monsieur _Jedusor se sent supérieur. J'avais peur de toi à l'époque, mais en fait, tu te caches derrière tous tes sbires ! Tu es juste respecté parce que tu sais jeter des Impardonnables.

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas revenir en arrière.

Jedusor parut vexé, voir un peu choqué, mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer doucement de sa voix veloutée :

-Je suis impressionné par ton panache, jeune fille alors je vais te donner une dernière chance. Veux-tu rejoindre mon camp ?

Gabrielle parut hésiter. Après tout, il venait bien d'abattre un homme sans cligner des yeux alors pourquoi il ne ferait-il pas de même avec elle ? Sauf que si elle acceptait, qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait ? Un espèce de Mangemort qui viendrait lécher les bottes de Tom Jedusor ?

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète, non, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle le regarda d'un air de défit et Jedusor parut embêté.

-Quel dommage. Toi et ton frère aviez un si bon potentiel. Ça me fait vraiment mal d'avoir à te faire subir tout ça.

L'ancien Serpentard pointa sa baguette vers Gabrielle et cette dernière se mit à reculer de quelques pas.

-Des dernières volontés ?

-Attendez, vous allez quand même pas me tuer ?

-A moins que tu ne te décides de changer d'avis, je crains que ce soit la seule solution.

-Mais … Mais …

-Alors Gabrielle Wood. On m'a toujours dit que chaque Serpentard aurait pu devenir un Gryffondor et vice-versa. Le courage s'associe à l'ambition. Vas-tu te comporter comme un Gryffondor et mourir bêtement ou bien être une digne héritière de Salazar Serpentard et t'incliner devant ma supériorité ?

Ce type commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur le système. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ?

Jedusor leva un peu plus sa baguette et l'adolescente se mit à paniquer.

_Allez Gabrielle, pour une fois, conduis-toi comme une Serpentard et fuis. _Quoi ? Non mais tu rêves, toute cette année, tu as démontré que ta place était chez les Gryffondor, tu es amoureuse d'un et amis avec d'autres. Non, soit un lion ! _Tu préfères mourir que de vivre ? _De toute manière, à quoi se résume ta vie ? Un homme aux yeux dorés, un autre aux cheveux noirs et un frère disparu ?

-Allez brûler en enfer ! Cria t-elle.

* * *

Dès que Remus transplana dans le cimetière de Simon le Gryffondor se mit à scruter les ombres, à la recherche de Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle ? Appela t-il.

Le silence lui répondit et le lycanthrope se mit à la recherche de la tombe de l'aîné des Wood. Atticus le suivait de près.

-Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu s'envoler ? Demanda Remus, perplexe.

Un hurlement strident retentit alors au loin et Remus et Atticus sursautèrent de peur. Quelqu'un criait à l'aide. Il hurlait de toutes ses forces pour qu'on vienne le secourir. Soudain, les rugissements s'arrêtèrent.

-Atticus, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener vers cette personne ? Demanda Remus, paniqué, même s'il était rassuré que ce ne soit pas la voix de Gabrielle.

A sa plus grande déception, l'Elfe secoua la tête.

-Un Elfe ne peut transplaner que dans un endroit précis. Pas vers une personne.

Remus soupira.

-D'accord, bon, va chercher Albus Dumbledore et ramène le vite. Je vais essayer de trouver la personne qui hurlait pendant ce temps là.

Attcius hésita une fraction de seconde et finit par obéir.

Déglutissant, l'adolescent sortit sa baguette de son pantalon et se mit en marche. Il se dirigea à l'Ouest, dans une forêt sombre et regretta que la personne ait cessé de crier. Sa voix l'aurait guidé.

_-Pointe de l'Ouest._

Cette forêt est encore plus dense qu'un labyrinthe, songea t-il.

Après avoir tourné autour de lui même pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, l'homme se remit à pousser des cris de détresse, et Remus se mit à courir. Il estima les hurlements à environ un kilomètre de là. Le lycanthrope discerna un petit halo de lumière verte et accéléra son allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se transformer en loup et courir deux fois plus vite.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus fut heureux d'être un loup-garou. Il commençait à entendre des bribes de paroles grâce à ses oreilles.

-Des dernières volontés ?

Encore cinq cent mètres, pensa t-il en serrant ses poings.

-… Vas-tu te comporter comme un Gryffondor et mourir bêtement ou bien être une digne héritière de Salazar Serpentard ?

Remus sut que la personne qui parlait s'adressait à Gabrielle et son cœur rata un battement. Il était si près du but. Trois cent mètres.

Deux cent mètres.

Cent mètres.

Remus aperçut alors Gabrielle de dos. Droite et immobile, elle défiait un homme au visage fin.

-Allez brûler en enfer !

Alors Remus resta impuissant face à l'homme qui lança le sortilège le plus injuste du monde sorcier. Le temps parut s'arrêter. Il voulait crier à Gabrielle de s'écarter mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque Gabrielle s'écroula à terre.

-GABRIELLE ! Hurla t-il au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes.

Quatre inconnus se tournèrent vers lui et tous eurent un sourire.

-Eh bien, c'est un défilé ce soir, dit l'homme aux yeux rouges avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Les trois autres hommes explosèrent de rire et Remus brandit sa baguette vers eux et lança un _Stupéfix_ sur l'homme à la baguette qui évita facilement le sort.

-Tsssss, imbécile.

Jedusor jeta un sort sur l'adolescent et celui-ci s'écroula devant lui.

-Espèce de … commença Remus.

-J'en ai assez de me faire traiter de «Espèce d'imbécile, de sans cœur et tout le bla bla … » alors je vais en finir maintenant avec toi.

Il leva sa baguette et ses yeux rouges s'illuminèrent d'une joie intense jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vint les interrompre.

-Maitre Remus ? Maitre Remus ?

-PUTIN LUNARD, OU EST-CE QUE TU TE CACHES?

-Monsieur Potter, restez poli voulez-vous. Monsieur Lupin, où êtes-vous ?

-Dumbledore, grinça Jedusor, allez, on y va …

Ils transplanèrent dans un crac! sonore et dès qu'ils disparurent, Remus se précipita vers Gabrielle et posa son oreille contre son cœur. Un sanglot déchira la gorge du Gryffondor qui ne pouvait plus soutenir la tension qui était en lui.

-GABRIELLE !

C'était le loup qui était en lui qui hurlait.

Ses larmes coulaient sur le visage paisible de la Serpentard et il la prit dans ses bras.

-Monsieur Lupin, Dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivant ! S'exclama tout à coup la voix de Dumbledore.

Remus ne répondit pas, continuant à recouvrir le corps de Gabrielle comme pour la réchauffer.

-C'est fini Lunard, chuchota Sirius.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas vu Gabrielle.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Couina alors Lily en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

-Remus, lâche là, tu vas l'étouffer, dit Peter.

-Je … Je … Je ne peux pas la lâcher, hoqueta le loup-garou ses joues baignées de larmes.

-Gabrielle ? Appela Severus en s'approchant de Lupin. Gabrielle ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est inconsciente ? Demanda James.

Remus secoua le tête et se mit à se balancer d'avant et en arrière.

-Monsieur Lupin, veuillez lâcher Miss Wood s'il vous plait, ordonna doucement Dumbledore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un cri d'effroi résonna.

* * *

**Pour le 'Tom Marvolo Jedusor', c'est plutôt en VO que ça marche, mais peu importe. **

**Merci pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.**

**Au revoir.**


	25. Épilogue

**Bonjour! Ça fait combien de mois que je ne me suis pas aventurée sur ce site? Au mois six …**

**Je voulais m'excuser du retard que j'ai mis à écrire cet épilogue mais voyez-vous, j'ai reçu beaucoup de critiques pour la fin de Je T'aime Moi Non Plus qui m'a plus démoralisé qu'autres choses. Peu importe, je viens de relire d'une traite ma fiction ainsi que toutes mes review et cela m'a donné le courage d'écrire une dernière fois sur cette histoire qui m'a taxé un an de ma vie et qui restera toujours un petit peu en moi.**

**Donc, premièrement, je vais répondre à ce que tout le monde me demande: Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tué Gabrielle? Eh bien tout simplement pour garder l'oeuvre de J-K Rowling intact! Remus n'épouse pas une blonde aux yeux vert mais Nymphadora Tonks. Par ailleurs, cela explique le fait qu'il ne veut pas s'engager avec Tonks dans HP; il ne veut pas avoir une autre déception amoureuse.**

**Ensuite, je l'avoue que ma fiction n'est pas parfaite, que des morceaux sont limites «sautés» - et contrairement à une review qui me traitait de Mary Sue – je suis loin de l'être! J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs de détails physiques, des incohérences niveau technologiques, des sautes d'humeurs … Mais bon, ma fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans mon iPod dedans !**

**Aussi, je m'excuse pour les fans de Sirius, mais il me fallait bien une raison pour qu'il déteste Gabrielle! Et puis, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire un Sirius gay!**

**Quand à Peter, merci aux quelques reviewers qui ont remarqué que j'ai voulu lui donner un rôle. Après tout, il fait bien parti des Maraudeurs pour quelque chose !**

**Sinon, Severus change de son personnage adulte de J-K. Mais vous allez être ravis par cet épilogue où il va devenir cruel et sarcastique! Ah oui, pour ceux qui sont dégoûtés du Lily/Sev, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va aussi changer dans cet épilogue.**

**Autre chose, concernant Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas une Mary Sue. En fait, j'ai voulu faire un mélange de moi, et de ce que je voudrai être. (Ce qui est aux antipodes de l'un de l'autre xD)**

**Q&A: - J'avais prévu cette fin depuis le chapitre 10.**

**- Oui, je suis sadique mais si cela avait fini par un Happy Ending, j'aurai eu le droit à des trucs genre: ouais, trop prévisible, nul.**

**-Je suis fan d'anachronismes et je l'assume.**

**-Oui j'écris un épilogue le voici.**

**-Bruno Mars est en effet un Dieu.**

**Passons maintenant aux remerciements.**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers, mes lecteurs, mes alerters, mes favoriters, mes haiters, tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début … ou la fin (bon OK, c'était nul), à Bruno Mars, Maroon 5, bref, tous ceux qui sont sur mon iPod qui m'ont énormément inspirés et soulagés lorsque j'étais en panne d'inspiration.**

**J'ai assez blablaté. Si vous voulez me contacter ou me poser des questions, voici mon mail : fraiise_x hotmail . fr (sans les espaces).**

**P.S: Soyez indulgents, cela fait six mois que je n'ai pas écrit et en plus, ce chap n'a pas été corrigé. **

* * *

_Au bout de quelques minutes, un cri d'effroi résonna._

* * *

Le soleil venait juste de se lever et un magnifique reflet rosâtre vint éclairer l'herbe mouillée du cimetière d'Heathcliff Village.

Malgré l'heure précoce, une cinquantaine de personnes étaient rassemblées autours d'un trou rectangulaire creusé dans la terre.

Les femmes reniflaient et se mouchaient tandis que les hommes regardaient droit devant eux, les mains croisées.

Une chanson retentit alors et les quelques personnes qui fréquentaient le monde Moldu reconnurent l'air des Maroon 5, _She Will Be Loved_ lugubrement résonner à travers la clairière.

La foule vit alors quatre hommes porter un cercueil se diriger vers eux. Le premier paraissait âgé mais était habillé impeccablement. Il se tenait droit et ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à la boîte en bois de cerisier. Ses yeux étaient tristes et ses cheveux blonds commençaient à blanchir.

Le deuxième était petit mais s'imposait par ses muscles. Ses iris verts fixaient le cercueil d'un air horrifié et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il paraissait mal à l'aise en costume cravate.

Le troisième était grand, avait le teint cireux, et ses yeux noirs paraissaient un peu fou même si ils montraient une détermination assez inquiétante.

Le dernier quand à lui, était complètement perdu et ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses cheveux couleur miel cachaient ses yeux hébétés. C'était celui qui avait le plus de mal à soutenir le corbillard mais dès qu'il sentait qu'il faiblissait, il se reprenait immédiatement.

Le cercueil fut délicatement déposé à côté d'une autre tombe où il y était écrit : _Mourir doit être une sacrément belle aventure._

Balthazar avança et parla le premier d'une voix maîtrisée : "Gabrielle, je sais que tu n'aurai pas supporté que je vienne avec une tenue délabrée et que je me mette à pleurer. Alors, me voilà habillé de la tenue que tu m'as obligé d'acheter il y a un an à parler comme si ne rien n'était. Je te vois bien rigoler en haut et me féliciter … Je t'aime ma chérie."

Quelques personnes proches de Gabrielle Wood parlèrent à leur tour en honneur de l'ancienne Serpentard et tous les hommes firent apparaître des pelles pour reboucher le trou. Ils auraient pu utiliser la magie mais qu'aurait dit Gabrielle? _Non mais quelle bande de flemmards! C'est pas parce que je suis morte qu'il faut se reposer sur ses lauriers! _

L'homme au teint cireux fut le premier à vouloir quitter les lieux mais fut interrompu par une voix féminine.

-Severus!

Severus s'arrêta et ses jambes flanchèrent légèrement.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On va aller dans la maison des Wood pour regarder des vidéos de Gabrielle.

Il parut hésiter à répondre.

-Je ne peux pas Lily …

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas Sev? Et puis pourquoi tu as évité tous mes appels cette semaine? Commença à paniquer la jolie rousse, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant? Qu'advient-il de NOUS Severus? Dis moi, il faut que je sache …

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux. Lui qui avait voulu absolument éviter cette conversation. Il resta muet pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

-Lily, je vais te dire quelque chose mais il va falloir que tu ne le dises à personne.

-Comment ça …

-Promets le moi, la coupa t-il.

-Très bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança:

-Lily, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

-Quoi? Couina t-elle, ses yeux verts s'écarquillant de surprise.

-Je vais aller chez Voldemort et faire semblant d'être dans son camp pour venger Gabrielle.

-Mais Severus, tu es …

-Gabrielle m'a sauvé, elle m'a soutenu, elle a été ma seule amie, elle a gardé tous mes secrets … C'est à mon tour maintenant de lui rendre hommage et de lui redevoir tout ce qu'elle m'a donné. Et cela, je vais l'accomplir en tuant Voldemort.

-Dumbledore a essayé de le retrouver et il n'a pas réussi Sev!

-Je suis un Serpentard, je suis brillant en potions, Voldemort viendra me chercher par lui même.

-Sev, ne le fais pas. Reste, je t'en supplie. Pour moi.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Il était absolument sur de ce qu'il voulait faire mais si il devait rencontrer les yeux supplices de Lily, il flanchirait.

Une voix interrompit son hésitation et James Potter arriva, légèrement essoufflé.

-Ben alors, vous venez pas?

Sa voix n'avait pas une seule trace d'arrogance ou de jalousie. Juste de la franchise.

Severus se souvint alors de ce que James avait fait Lupin une semaine plus tôt et il eu l'idée du siècle.

-Potter, je peux te demander une chose?

-Ne m'appelle plus Potter et c'est okay, dit le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire.

Ils se regardèrent d'une air complice.

-Très bien, _James_, je veux que tu protèges Lily.

-Protéger Lily? Tu me prends pour qui? Je sauterai devant un sombra pour elle!

-Ce n'est pas ça James, Severus va aller s'enrôler pour devenir un Mangemort, les interrompit Lily,

-Tu quoi?

-Il faut que tu la convaincs de rester avec nous! Si il devient Mangemort, il sera détesté de tout le monde!

Le Serpentard baissa la tête.

-Je vais aller venger Gabrielle.

Le Gryffondor regarda le sol, il réfléchissait.

-Mais il faut que personne ne le sache, reprit Severus, il est nécessaire que TOUT le monde croit que je vous ai trahis. Voldemort me fera aveuglement confiance et là, je pourrai le voir mourir.

-Alors, je vais t'aider, murmura James avec une voix déterminée, je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde pense que tu es un lâche qui a trahi ses amis.

-NON! James! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a lui arriver?

Mais Lily ne pouvait plus rien faire car le Gryffondor et le Serpentard étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et paraissaient se communiquer par la pensée.

Lily se mit à pleurer et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de James. C'était fini.

Severus tendit alors sa main. Potter l'accepta sans hésitation.

-C'est assez ironique qu'au moment où on pourrait devenir amis, il va falloir se détester à nouveau, constata ce dernier.

-Prends soin d'elle, fut la dernière réplique du Serpentard.

D'un mouvement de cape qui deviendra légendaire, Severus Rogue se retourna, marcha quelques pas et transplana.

-Incroyable ce type. Il a 16 ans il transplane illégalement, murmura James Potter.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde quitta enfin les lieux, Remus Lupin s'approcha de deux tombes disposées à quelques mètres d'écart. Il s'assit en tailleur devant la plus récente, enleva sa cravate et soupira.

-Salut Gab. Comment ça va? Haha, tu sais que la phrase sur ta tombe me fait rigoler? _Le premier pigeon qui se soulage sur moi … Je le fais griller en enfer! _Ça a du être James qui l'a trouvé celle-là! Personnellement j'en ai trouvé une autre: _La vie est un long fleuve tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on emprunte un mauvais chemin. _

Peu importe, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Je suis triste. C'est plutôt un euphémisme. Ravagé est plutôt le bon adjectif. Mais je sais que tu n'aurai pas voulu qu'on s'apitoie sur ton sort comme ton père l'a dit. Ah mais je m'égare! Revenons à nos moutons. Je suis venu ici parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quelque chose avant que tu partes … C'est important. J'aurai vraiment voulu que tu le saches parce que ça m'étonnerait que je le dise à nouveau. Bon voilà, si tu n'avais pas été tuée par ce Lord noir, je t'aurai chanté une chanson. Oui, j'ai bien dit chanté. Avec ma voix rauque de baryton. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai chanté? _Lovefool_ des Cardigans_. _Oui, j'aurai été ridicule. Mais après on se serait embrassé et tout le tralala. On se serait mis ensemble, James et Sirius nous auraient embêtés jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. Puis, tu aurai entamé tes études de médecine et puis moi … je t'aurai regardé; parler, rigoler, pleurer, danser, chanter, travailler, t'apitoyer, t'énerver, dormir … Mais crois moi, cela aurait été les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Après, tu aurai voulu un enfant. J'aurai refusé. Mais tu m'aurai convaincu parce que Severus aurait créé une potion ou je ne sais quelle autre chose … Et là … un mini toi serait né et j'aurai été l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Trois enfants. L'aînée, Ana, un fils, Noa et le cadet, Israel. On les aurait vu grandir, se marier et on seraient devenus grand parents! Mais pour moi tu n'aurai jamais vieilli. Tu aurai toujours été Gabrielle Wood. Je me suis vraiment imaginé cette vie tu sais. Toi plus moi, avec James, Sirius, Lily, Severus … Une vie paisible que je n'aurai même pas mérité …

Et puis tout ça parce que je t'aime. Oui, c'est dit, je peux même le crier: Je t'aime.

Et il se mit à pleurer

* * *

**Une dernière review?**


End file.
